VERDADES OCULTAS
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: En el pasado él era un adolescente inseguro y acomplejado. Ella vivía equivocada.Ahora ella vive engañada y él... él es el culpable de ello.
1. Prólogo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Prólogo  
**_

* * *

.

Era un verdadero incordio tener que pasar por la cafetería atestada de estudiantes al salir de copistería, pero necesario para llegar al aula dónde me tocaba clase. La verdad es que el arquitecto, se las podría haber ingeniado mejor a la hora de proyectar el edificio. Lo de menos era pasar por la cafetería, lo que más me molestaba eran las miradas de todas y cada una de las chicas que se sentaban en las mesas. Como siempre me hacían sentir incómodo y no encontraba otra cosa mejor que hacer más que morderme la lengua hasta el punto de hacerme verdaderamente daño.

Miré en un movimiento involuntario, respondiendo a las miradas de una de las mesas de las izquierda sin parar de caminar. Eran dos chicas rubias, y me sonreían seductoramente. ¡Puaj! Retiré la mirada rápidamente como pude, desviándola hasta otro punto, no queriendo que ellas juzgaran mis actos a favor de ellas, pero tuve que frenarme en seco, notando como el corazón comenzaba a latirme fuertemente, amenazando con salirme por la boca, un segundo antes de notar un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Me giré a regañadientes de inmediato, solo por educación, con el corazón latiéndome al menos a 300 pulsaciones por minuto, por la anterior sorpresa. Una chica se había chocado conmigo, al detener mi paso tan abruptamente.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé girando mi cuello en dirección a la persona que había robado mi atención antes del golpe.

-N-no p-p-pasa nada. - Dijo la chica sonrojada y sin apartar la vista de mi rostro, haciéndome sentir incómodo una vez más, fruncí el ceño por eso.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. - Respondí en tono de despedida, en un intento de que ella se fuera y desapareciese, pero ahí seguía, mirándome sin parpadear y abriendo la boca, en repetidas ocasiones, sin emitir ningún sonido. - ¿Quieres algo?- Sabía que había sonado descortés pero quería volver a girarme para cerciorarme de lo que creía que había visto antes.

-O-oh, n-no, no, no. ¡Adiós! - Y así como dijo adiós desapareció entre la gente.

Giré el cuello, buscándola de nuevo con la mirada, era prácticamente imposible. Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y pegó un sorbo, el corazón comenzó a latirme más rápido.

Se sentaba sola. Se ordenó el cabello sobre el lado derecho de su hombro, era largo y castaño, como lo recordaba y sus puntas seguían siendo onduladas. Las facciones de su rostro seguían siendo igual de finas, pero quizá más marcadas a causa de la madurez adquirida con el paso de los años. Agrandó los ojos por alguna razón, en señal de sorpresa, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante, y entonces me percaté de que, entre sus pequeñas y finas manos, sostenía un libro. Su reacción ansiosa al pasar la página del libro me hizo pensar que se trataba de alguna novela.

Eso me extrañó, pues nunca la había visto con ningún libro que no fuera del instituto, y a juzgar por su expresión facial, no parecía que estuviese leyendo ningún libro instructivo… o quizá sí.

Tragué saliva al mirar más abajo sin proponérmelo. Sus piernas relucían desnudas, largas y blancas… Noté una presión impresionante en la cabeza y me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Llené mis pulmones de aire y volví a mirar su rostro de ángel. No había dejado de serlo. Ahora sonreía, dejando que sus mejillas se alzaran más. ¿Qué debía estar leyendo? ¿En qué carrera estaría?

-¡Ey, Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí como un pasmarote? - La voz de mi mejor amigo hizo que volviera a la realidad. Dejé de mirarla, siendo consciente de que habría parecido un acosador hasta el momento en el que regresé a la cruda realidad. - Ah, ella… - Levanté una ceja y fruncí el ceño. - Es preciosa. - Puse los ojos en blanco, pero en realidad había sentido una punzada en el estómago de algo arduo, no me había gustado que de sus labios saliera la palabra "preciosa" .

-Sí, siempre lo ha sido. - Le respondí sinceramente, luchando por ganar al impulso de volver a girar mi cuello.

-¿Siempre? ¿Es que acaso la conoces? - Preguntó él alzando las cejas sugiriendo algo que bien sabía que me molestaba.

-No de lo que te gustaría. - Murmuré. - Ahora vámonos a clase, vamos a llegar tarde. -Di un paso intentando que mi amigo se olvidara de todo, pero tuve que detenerme obligatoriamente pues él había presionado mi hombro.

-Espera. - Me giré y él asintió solo una vez hacia la dirección dónde estaba Bella, indicándome que mirara hacia allá.

Me hirvió la sangre cuando vi a un chico sentado junto a ella. Era grande, enorme, y parecía mayor que nosotros también. Sentí como mis venas ardían y estallaban en llamas cuando observé la risa de ella a causa de las bromas del grandullón.

-¿Celoso? - Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que mi cara estaba demasiado tensa. Suspiré. - Yo te ayudaré. - Solté una carcajada.

-Jake, déjalo, es mejor que vayamos a clase. - Suspiró fastidiado y me siguió cuando comencé a caminar.

No era chico para ella, nunca lo había sido, y la prueba era la simpatía que desbordaba con aquel grandullón que hablaba con ella, lo cual me hacía pensar que fuese más que un simple amigo… Y una vez más volví a sentirme como antaño. Jamás pensé que pudiese volver a sentirme inferior a nadie.

Bella nunca podría saber quien era yo porque siempre iba a recordar al niño retraído y feo, al niño que pasaba las horas del día en la biblioteca cuando salía de clase, al chico que hizo el trabajo de literatura con ella… Nunca sería para mí.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo a todas :) vuelvo antes de lo que me proponía. Ya estaba tardando la verdad, llevo días pensando en subir, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo._

_Este Edward, de todas mis historias, creo que va a ser el más diferente y va a necesitar tiempo para llegar a su transformación definitiva. La historia comenzará con dos capítulos en un tiempo totalmente diferente a este para contextualizar un poco la trama y lo que pasó anteriormente. Así que espero que os guste :)_

_Un besito :) Muuá!_


	2. Nueva etapa

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Nueva etapa  
**_

* * *

.

Me friccioné los brazos a causa del suave aire helado que se dejaba notar entre los árboles del parque, a pesar de llevar una chaqueta caliente. Sonreí agradecida al notar como Mike posaba sobre mis hombros su propia chaqueta. Era extraño verme pasear con algún chico, sobretodo por la sobreprotección que mi padre Charlie ejercía sobre mi persona. No estaba acostumbrada a estar a solas con un chico, pero era Mike, y sabía que a mi padre, sobretodo, no le hacía mucha gracia, aunque bueno, ya tenía doce años, algo bueno tenía que tener crecer.

Mike era mi vecino, habíamos ido juntos al mismo colegio de Forks y ahora íbamos a ir juntos también al instituto. Sonreí un poco más al descubrir el por qué mi padre quizá me había dejado salir con Mike. Lo conocía de toda la vida, y sabía que no iba a hacerme nada.

-Qu-quizá deberíamos volver.- Alcé una ceja y giré mi rostro, observando el suyo sonrojado.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-Tienes frío. - Dijo sin mirarme. Suspiré, desde que habíamos salido de casa había abierto la boca solo para pronunciar monosílabos, y ahora que era capaz de formular una frase coherente me pedía que fuéramos a casa…

-Estoy bien, Mike. Además, cualquier otra tarde, seguramente, tendremos el mismo problema, así, que qué mas da.- Rebatí.

-Supongo que tienes razón. - Susurró y se detuvo con la cabeza gacha, provocando que yo también lo hiciera. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré analíticamente, mirando su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Mike? Estás muy raro. - Frunció los labios y elevó la cabeza para mirarme. Respiró hondo.

-Yo…

Desde hacía varios meses que Mike se había distanciado de mi. Antes éramos uña y carne, siempre lo había considerado mi mejor amigo, pero un par de meses antes de acabar el colegio comenzó a comportarse conmigo de manera extraña, me evitaba a menudo y ya no volvía conmigo a casa…

-¿Tienes algún problema? - Negó con la cabeza.

-Es que… - Suspiró, mirándome a los ojos pero sin decir palabra. Parecía asustado.

-¿Qué Mike? - Me estaba comenzando a poner realmente nerviosa.

-Tú… Bella… Tú… - Los colores de sus blancas mejillas subieron en un tono rojo carmesí.

-Yo… - Agachó de nuevo la mirada, casi me estaba desesperando su silencio.

-M-m-me… m-m-me… me gustas… - Murmuró en tono bajo, casi había sido un susurro pero lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Me quedé en mi lugar sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, el cual seguía rojo como un tomate y cabizbajo. Me había quedado sin saber qué decir, y no era para menos, pues a parte de no tener ninguna práctica en situaciones como esta, no se trataba de cualquier chico, sino de Mike. Respiré hondo, intentando retener en mis pulmones todo el aire posible para soltarlo de golpe. Evidentemente Mike a mi no me gustaba, bueno como amigo, pero nada más. Había logrado verle como a un hermano, pero para mí solo podía llegar a ser eso, ya era imposible verlo como algo más.

Me mordí el labio, pues mi inexperiencia con chicos era aterradora, aunque ¿qué experiencia iba a tener con tan solo 12 años? Sabía de algunas compañeras que ya habían comenzado a salir con chicos pero a mi ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Mike seguía parado, sin decir nada, seguramente, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

-M-mike.- Estupendo, ahora era yo la que tartamudeaba. Volví a respirar hondo. - Mira yo… no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero…

-Pero yo no te gusto. - Volvió a murmurar de nuevo casi en un susurro. Chasqué la lengua.

-Eres muy guapo, pero no logro verte más allá que un amigo, un buen amigo. - Hablé despacio, intentando que esa frase no le doliera más de lo necesario.

Y no era mentira lo que acababa de decirle. Mike era guapo, rubio de ojos azules. Era más alto que yo, no mucho más, pero sí que lo era, al contrario de la mayoría de chicos de clase, que eran igual de altos que yo o incluso un poco más bajos. Me mordí el labio de nuevo cuando se quedó en silencio sin decir nada. No me gustaba tener que hacerle daño a Mike de esta forma, pero era necesario. Además, luego estaba Charlie. Mike era muy valiente confesándome sus sentimientos, pues debía saber que yo iba a negarme de todas formas. Mi padre no se tomaría muy bien el que le llevara novio tan pronto.

-Bien… - Se limitó a decir, al notar que yo también me había quedado muda.

-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, yo te quiero Mike. - Alzó la mirada de repente y me miró acusándome con la misma. Abrí la boca para disculparme pero no me dio tiempo, ya que salió corriendo demasiado rápido.

_Perfecto._ Pensé. Encima me había dejado su chaqueta, debía ir a su casa a devolvérsela, pero, tampoco quería empeorar las cosas. Suspiré derrotada y comencé a caminar hasta mi casa. Al día siguiente comenzábamos el instituto y tendría que verlo, así que quizá podría llevarle la chaqueta.

El instituto…

Se suponía que comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida, mejor que la anterior, sin duda. Me sentía incluso más madura y mayor que hacía un par de años o menos. Era capaz de entender cosas que antes no entendía o justificar otras que antes no sabría justificar. Y en ese preciso momento había vivido una nueva experiencia, que lejos de ser de mi agrado, formaba parte de esa nueva etapa: los chicos.

Y no había sido de mi agrado porque había sido Mike el que se me había declarado. Aunque sabía a la perfección que hubiese hecho lo mismo con cualquier chico, perteneciente a mi clase en el colegio. No podía verlos como posibles candidatos a novios, los veía como amigos. Habían estado conmigo desde hacía muchos años y había desarrollado hacía ellos un cariño parecido al que se le tiene a los miembros de una familia grande, igual que a mis amigas.

Era por eso que me resultaba imposible aún pensar en algún chico. Sabía que conocería a nuevos chicos en el instituto y que quizá alguno me gustase, o incluso varios… pero solo chicos que conocería.

Renee, diferente a la forma de pensar de mi padre, ya me había presionado con temas de chicos y por más que le había intentado dejar claro que no me gustaba nadie y le había expuesto mis razones para que lo entendiera mejor, ella seguía insistiendo. Se defendía diciéndome que el que los conociera de hacía años no tenía nada que ver, que eso era incluso mejor, pues era síntoma de que los conocía mejor que a los nuevos chicos que conocería en el instituto. Y eso, según mi madre, era un punto a mi favor. Y no se lo iba a debatir, sabía perfectamente que _más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer_, pero quizá eso llegaría entonces con el tiempo, porque ninguno de los chicos del colegio me atraía de ninguna forma, solo como amigos.

Llegué a casa y al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi padre mirando la televisión. Se giró en seguida que me vio entrar.

-Has llegado muy pronto, ¿no?- Preguntó con una repentina felicidad sorpresiva.

-Hacía frío. - Respondí simplemente, retirándome para subir a mi cuarto.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? - Me giré sonriendo forzadamente, de la mejor manera posible.

-Sí, voy a arreglar las cosas para mañana.

-Oh, sí, el gran día. - Seguí caminando hacia las escaleras. - ¿Y esa chaqueta?

-Mike me la ha dejado. - Él solo se limitó a asentir y se giró para seguir mirando la televisión.

Puse la radio nada más entrar a mi habitación, para escuchar la emisora que estaba acostumbrada. Comencé a cantar mientras miraba mi armario y seleccionaba la ropa que me pondría al día siguiente. La verdad es que quería ir guapa, aunque sabía perfectamente que el instituto tampoco era ningún recinto de fiesta o algo así. Así que escogí unos vaqueros con un jersey de cuello de pico celeste y mis botas marrones. Hacía mucho frío.

Miré de nuevo mí escritorio y revisé todo el material, estaba todo perfecto. Terminé tumbándome en mi cama, ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa por el día siguiente. Probablemente en mi clase conocería a más de algún compañero del colegio, pero no dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de desconocidos que habría también.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi madre entró a la habitación y bajó el volumen de la radio sin decirme nada. Se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo has pasado bien esta tarde con Mike?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que tu padre me ha dicho que has vuelto muy pronto y que traías la chaqueta de Mike. - Explicó mirando la chaqueta que estaba extendida en mi silla de escritorio.

-Ah, sí. - Dije retirando la mirada cuando volvió a posar sus ojos azules en los míos. Suspiró.

-Bella… ¿Ha pasado algo con Mike? - Noté como las mejillas se me encendían ante aquella pregunta, simplemente por el hecho de recordar que Mike se me había declarado.

-N-no. - Mi madre rió quedamente. -¿De qué te ries? - Le pregunté mirándola.

-Bella… no puedes engañarnos, hay cosas muy obvias. Me gustaría ayudarte si tienes algún problema. - Me quedé callada. - Supongo que no es muy normal que siendo como eres y siendo Mike tu vecino, no le hayas devuelto la chaqueta antes de entrar en casa. - Me mordí el labio sin mirarla y volvió a reír. - Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada, lo comprendo, yo a tu edad era igual y supongo que tiene que ver con tu cambio… pronto vas a dejar de ser mi pequeña. - Dijo acariciándome el pelo. - Pero si necesitas ayuda cariño… no dudes en contármelo.

-Vale mamá, no te preocupes, todo está bien. - Me miró elevando una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, vamos a cenar. - Suspiré y me levanté para seguirla.

El despertador sonó desgraciadamente, y yo estaba muerta de sueño. Me daba la impresión de haber dormido muy poco y es que no me extrañaba, había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante mucho tiempo antes de, por fin, quedarme dormida. No miré el reloj, pues si lo miraba cada dos por tres, sabía segurísimo que no me dormiría.

Me levanté enseguida, cogí mi ropa para dirigirme al baño y ducharme. El agua caliente logró calmar mi nerviosismo, pero no tardó en regresar cuando me acabé el desayuno y miré el reloj de la cocina, anunciándome que debía salir si no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de instituto. Miré involuntariamente la puerta de entrada de la casa de Mike, pero no había nadie y el coche de su padre ya no estaba aparcado… Sabía que lo haría. Suspiré desganada y me crucé de brazos en frente de mi casa, esperando a mi madre.

-¿Preparada, cariño?- Preguntó mi madre en tono entusiasta. Suspiré.

-Ah, claro. - Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La verdad es que no me desagradaba ir al instituto. Tenía ganas de cambiar de aires, de sentirme un poco más mayor y de probar nuevas experiencias. La vida en el colegio había sido bastante divertida, y había aprendido a seleccionar a mis amistades, ahora tenía que mantenerlas y hacer los lazos más fuertes, sin dejar de conocer a más gente.

No me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se había tensado más de lo que me hubiese gustado hasta que Renee me llamó y me sacó de mis propios pensamientos.

Era la hora. Me colgué la mochila y caminé hacia la entrada del instituto. Conforme iba avanzando podía ver y darme cuenta de los chicos y chicas mayores que se entretenían hablando a la entrada del mismo, otros se encontraban apoyados en algún coche, igualmente hablando. Podía ver sonrisas y caras de felicidad entre los mayores.

-¿Te has perdido? - Di un respingo y sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían. Me giré de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba. Era un chico, más o menos de mi altura, parecía mayor que mis amigos, quizá me sobrepasaba un año.

-Oh, n-no.- Tartamudeé. Él rió risueño y me quedé viendo embelesada su sonrisa. Era muy guapo y eso no podía negarlo.

-Me llamo Marco, ¿y tú eres…?

-Bella… me- me llamo Bella. - Él asintió con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme.

-Bien, Bella. ¿En qué aula tienes clase?- Miré una vez más hacia la entrada y volví a mirarle, quizá no debía darle tanta información, pero igualmente iba a enterarse si quería…

-16D. - Dije recordando perfectamente la imagen de mi horario.

Por alguna razón la mirada de aquel chico no me pareció desconfiada y le seguí. Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa y más si contaba con que no conocía a aquel chico de nada. El camino hacia el aula se me hizo más largo de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado.

-Bueno.- Dijo por fin. - Pues aquí estás.- Dijo asintiendo hacia el interior del aula, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Gracias.- Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Tú dónde tienes clase?

-En la 19C.- Asentí. Me quedé mirándolo por un minuto sin saber qué decir. Su mirada parecía tranquila, pero tenía una sonrisita divertida en su cara. Se me subieron los colores de nuevo cuando alguien tropezó conmigo y me inclinó hacia Marco. -¿Estás bien? - Preguntó ayudándome. - Eh, pelo engominado, deberías tener más cuidado y mirar por donde caminas. - Su tono de cruel desprecio me hizo girarme para ver quién me había empujado.

-Lo- lo siento. Estaba leyendo y… - Hablaba sin mantener contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

-Deja de decir estupideces y sigue leyendo dentro.

-S-sí. - Tartamudeó. Lo miré apenada. El chico se agachó para acoger el libro tendido en el suelo por el golpe. Marco no tenía por qué utilizar aquel tono de voz con aquel chico.

-No debías haberle hablado de esa manera. - Le reproché tímidamente.

-Eso le pasa por molestar a una chica tan guapa como tú. - Dijo acariciando la punta de mi nariz, lo cual provocó que el corazón comenzara a latirme desenfrenadamente y noté como el calor inundaba mi rostro de nuevo.

-Bueno, tengo… tengo que entrar. - Dije atropelladamente.

-Claro, ya nos veremos. Encantado de conocerte… Bella.

-Igual… Adiós. - Dije introduciéndome en el aula.

Suspiré en cuanto llegué a una de las mesas y me senté sola. Tampoco quería tentar a mi suerte, aun no había visto a nadie de mi colegio. Comencé a juguetear con mis manos y alcé la vista con disimulo, observando a los pocos compañeros que había en el aula. No conocía a ninguno. Había una chica rubia con la barbilla apoyada en la mano mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, también podía ver a un chico que no hacía nada interesante, lo único fuera de lugar es que se movía demasiado en su asiento, debía estar inquieto… y bueno, ahí estaba el chico quien me había empujado.

Se encontraba sentado en su mesa con la vista fija en un libro, y parecía estar muy metido en su lectura pues no notaba ningún indicio de nerviosismo. Por un momento me hubiese gustado tener un libro en mis manos para distraerme con otra cosa y dejar de pensar en el primer día de clases, pero tenía que admitir que la lectura nunca había sido mi fuerte.

Saqué uno de mis cuadernos y comencé a dibujar cosas sin sentido, dejando que pasara el tiempo, mientras notaba como el aula seguía recibiendo a más personas.

-¡Ey, Bells!- Exclamó alguien sentándose a mi lado. Era la clara voz de Angela.

-¡Cómo has tardado! - Me quejé.- Pensaba que no ibas a llegar nunca.

-Es que mi padre ha tenido un problema con el coche, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Ya conoces a alguien de esta clase? - Preguntó con una sonrisa. Torcí el gesto.

-No… de esta clase precisamente no…- Frunció el ceño. - He conocido a un chico, pero tiene clase en la 19C. - Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que tiene un año más… - Me dio un golpecito con el hombro y no pude evitar sonrojarme. - ¿Es guapo?- Dejé de mirarla y clavé los ojos en la mesa. Ella rió. - Por supuesto.

No me había dado cuenta de que la clase se había ido llenando completamente conforme pasaba el tiempo, algunos compañeros más del colegio se unieron a nosotras y me encontré mucho más tranquila. De pronto el timbre sonó y todos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares.

Cabía decir que estuve más pendiente en observar a los compañeros y compañeras nuevos que en lo que decía el profesor tutor encargado de nosotros, aunque comencé a prestar más atención cuando comenzó a pasar lista, para reconocernos a todos.

Algunos nombres los conocía perfectamente, pero me esforcé por quedarme con los nombres de mis nuevos compañeros. Lauren, Eric, Edward… Edward Anthony Cullen era el chico que me había empujado. Simplemente se había dedicado a levantar la mano y siguió mirando al profesor. Su libro seguía estando sobre la mesa y aferraba al mismo sus manos con fuerza. Seguramente estaría tan nervioso como yo. De pronto escuché mi nombre completo y me giré mirando al profesor.

-Sí, profesor. - Elevó una ceja mirándome y siguió con la lista.

Afortunadamente el profesor en cuanto nos informó sobre el plan de estudios nos permitió irnos a casa. Quise avanzar hasta el chico raro para disculparme por la conducta de Marco cuando me empujó, pero me fue imposible alcanzarle, ya que cuando elevé el rostro en su dirección no se encontraba en su mesa.

.

.

.

-Bien chicos. - Dijo la profesora de Literatura. - Estoy segura de que, cómo cada año, estáis sentados con vuestros compañeros de colegio. - Sonrió. - Pero es necesario que os comencéis a conocer todos así que yo misma haré las parejas de trabajo. - Los murmullos entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar y mi corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido.

-No quiero ir con un desconocido… - Susurró Angela. - Admito que quiero conocer a gente, pero… - Suspiré.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Ella es la profesora. - Murmuré asintiendo hacia la misma.

-A ver chicos, basta de hablar. Bien, comenzaré contigo. - Dijo dirigiéndose al chico que se sentaba a la derecha de la primera fila. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ben.

Y a Ben, lo emparejaron con Angela. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubiese más de una casualidad, y que por una pequeña probabilidad me tocara con alguien conocido. Pero no, la profesora tenía la lista del colegio de donde proveníamos, y ante eso ya no podía hacer nada. Me dediqué a esperar mi turno, con la vista fija en la mesa mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz. Recordé la noche pasada cuando fui a casa de Mike a devolverle la chaqueta. Su madre me había dicho que había salido. ¡Ja! Sabía perfectamente que era mentira, sobretodo por la cara de culpabilidad de mi vecina Newton, al decirme semejante embuste. Pero todo entretenimiento fue en vano cuando fui consciente de que la profesora estaba cada vez más cerca de la mesa donde nos sentábamos Angela y yo.

-Tú ya tienes pareja, ¿cierto? - Le preguntó a Angela. Ella asintió. - Bien, pues… ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me preguntó.

-Bella… Isabella. - Corregí al instante. Ella posó la vista en la lista de alumnos.

-¿Isabella Swan? - Asentí. - Veamos… - Murmuró moviendo su bolígrafo a lo largo de otra hoja… - Sí, puedes hacer tu trabajo con Edward. - Así que con el chico que me había empujado… Al menos podría disculparme por la conducta del tal Marco, a quien había visto esa misma mañana muy entretenido con otra chica de mi misma clase. -¿Edward?- Preguntó la mujer buscándolo por el aula. El chico de pelo engominado y gafas levantó la mano tímidamente, casi sin dejar ver su rostro, escondido entre los hombros. - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí profesora. - Murmuró.

Me fijé en él un par de segundos más, intentando observar con mayor precisión su rostro, pero era imposible, siempre intentaba esconderse. La profesora siguió asignando parejas para el trabajo y yo suspiré aliviada porque al menos ya había pasado lo peor.

-Te ha tocado con la joya de la clase. - Me susurró Angela.

Le torcí la boca. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negarme? La verdad es que me habría hecho mucha más ilusión tener como pareja a un chico más atractivo, y si no una chica más normal de lo que él mismo parecía, pero… tampoco podía hacer nada.

-Ben es… guapo… - Susurró.

-Señorita, ¿Quiere compartir algo con la clase?- Preguntó la profesora.

-No, no… - Murmuró Angela.

Escuché su suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces desvié la mirada de la profesora a mi pareja de trabajo. Edward. Era extraño. Seguía cabizbajo, con la barbilla entre las manos, en una postura jorobada. Daba la impresión de que no quería estar en esa clase, con nosotros, parecía querer desaparecer. Sentí un poco de lástima por él, si yo estaba incómoda, él posiblemente estaría peor que yo. Me lo demostraba su conducta, su postura… Y era… era mi compañero de trabajo. Suspiré un poco fastidiada.

* * *

_Pues aquí estoy con el primer capítulo. Este capítulo y el siguiente serán narrados por Bella y ocurrirán en el mismo tiempo, separados del resto. En el tercer capítulo es cuando Edward comenzará a narrar y lo conocereis un poco mejor, ;)_

_**lady blue vampire, Lynn, Milhoja, Jos WeasleyC, Elipsy, lexa0619, Marylouu, ImPoly, numafu, saraes, lu537, Cullen Vigo, joli cullen, Ally Masen, **GRACIAS :)_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... Besitos!_


	3. Inesperado

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Inesperado  
**_

* * *

.

-¿Has empezado el trabajo?- Preguntó Ben.

-No… - Murmuré.

-Angela y yo comenzamos ayer. - Asentí.

-Yo aun no he hablado con él. Debería hacerlo… - Fue en ese momento cuando intercepté a Mike. - ¡Tengo que dejarte! - Exclamé alejándome de él. Caminé rápido para alcanzarlo y lo cogí del brazo. - ¡Ey!

-Hola, Bella. - Dijo serio. Tragué saliva, pues su recibimiento no me había gustado en absoluto.

-Ayer fui a tu casa a dejarte la chaqueta. - Él asintió sin mirarme.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias. - Nos quedamos en silencio. Él mirando el suelo y yo mirándolo a él.

-¿Qué pasa Mike? ¿Es que no podemos llevarnos como antes? - Él se encogió de hombros. - ¿Te da igual?

-No, no me da igual. Pero no sé… es incómodo. - Asentí.

-Hola, Mike. - Dijo una chica sonriente a su lado, la cual me miró especulativamente.

-Hola Jessica. - Miré a la chica y en su rostro pude observar claramente el agrado que sentía hacia mi amigo. De repente sentí que sobraba, volví a mirarlo a él.

-Necesitamos hablar, te espero cuando salgas. - Él suspiró cansinamente, pero asintió.

Tras varios días intentando hablar con Mike, al fin podría hacerlo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos empezado el curso y el domingo pasado fue el día que decidí que tenía que hablar con él a como diera lugar, con tan mala suerte, que su madre, parecía ser, que se había aliado con él, pues no me dejó verlo.

Hoy era lunes, y también tenía que hacer algo más… Hablar con mi compañero de literatura. Bufé por los pasillos hacia mi aula, intentando pensar qué tenía que hacer, pues él ni siquiera había intentado integrarse en el grupo-clase. Siempre estaba solo, cabizbajo, con un libro en las manos.

Las clases pasaron para mi gusto algo lentas, poco a poco mis compañeros iban dejando notar más sus personalidades… y podía conocerlos mejor. Intenté hablar con Edward para hablar sobre el trabajo, si no queríamos que el tiempo se nos fuera debíamos quedar… Pero siempre que intentaba ir a por él, me debía entretener un segundo más de la cuenta, pues cuando me giraba ya no estaba en su lugar.

Salí del instituto e intercepté a mi rubio amigo apoyado en una farola esperándome con el pie apoyado en la misma. Mike era guapo, pero no estaba en mis manos que me gustara, era solo mi amigo, solo eso.

-Hola, Bella. - Me giré ante el inesperado saludo.

-Ah, hola Zac.- Sonreí.

Zac era dos años mayor que yo pero aparentemente era del único que nos podíamos fiar, pues sus intenciones parecían sanas. Era el típico chico, jugador del equipo de Béisbol del Instituto, guapo y que traía a todas las chicas locas. Sin embargo no tenía una pizca de arrogancia en su mirada, tampoco intimidaba con la misma, simplemente era simpático. Ese debía ser su encanto, la naturalidad con la que hablaba con los chicos y chicas. Algunos de sus compañeros lo habían calificado de "marica".

-¿Qué haces aquí parada?

-Ah, nada, solo había quedado con un amigo para hablar sobre… algo. - Susurré al final. Alcancé a ver como fruncía el ceño antes de que yo bajara la mirada.

-Si necesitas algo… solo tienes que decírmelo, Bella. - Volví a mirarle y sonreí asintiendo. Era muy mono.

-Gracias. - Su dedo índice acarició mi mejilla tiernamente provocando que el calor se anidara en mis mejillas y me sonrió tiernamente antes de alejarse.

Pestañeé viendo como se alejaba Zac y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué habían sido esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago? ¿Por qué me temblaban las manos? ¿Y por qué el corazón parecía irme a mil por hora? Volví a sacudir la cabeza y miré a Mike, aun seguía en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez me miraba envarado, con sus ojos del color del cielo acusándome. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola Mike.

-Hola.- Saludó cortante. Suspiré.

-¿Es necesario que sigamos así? - Pregunté un poco enfadada. - De verdad, no lo soporto, éramos muy buenos amigos, Mike. ¿Qué ha pasado? - Él bufó por la nariz aparentemente enfadado y después clavó su mirada en la mía.

-¿Me lo preguntas? - Fruncí el ceño. - Me… - Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó. Bufó. - Me gustas y tú me rechazas.- Intenté tranquilizarme para no ruborizarme yo también.

-Solo puedo verte como un amigo, como un hermano, nada más. - Me quedé en silencio, esperando una contestación, una decisión por su parte.

-Entonces ya está, Bella… - Murmuró. - Necesito un tiempo. No es como si…

-¿Qué? - Pregunté cuando se hizo el silencio.

-No es como si solo me gustaras… - Dijo totalmente rojo. Abrí la boca.

-Pero… pero… - Escuché un claxon.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. - Dijo comenzando a caminar para meterse en el coche de su padre.

Lo observé durante el breve minuto que se quedó el coche frente al Instituto, su padre le dijo algo después de mirarme y seguidamente me saludó elevando el brazo con una sonrisa. Respondí a su gesto y observé como se alejaban. Mi madre no debía tardar. Me apoyé en la farola intentando reflexionar sobre lo que Mike me había dicho, cuando _le_ vi. ¡Y esa era mi oportunidad! Caminé más rápido de lo normal cruzando el parking del instituto.

Me mordí el labio y me senté a su lado, procurando no estar muy cerca de él, por si acaso, quizá yo no era de su agrado y bueno después estaba el hecho de que parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que leía.

-Soy Bella. - Me presenté. Noté como se tensó al instante. El chico extraño, casi me ignoró, si no fuera por el pequeño movimiento que hizo con su cuello, asintiendo débilmente. Alcé una ceja. - ¿Tengo que llamarte Cullen? - Elevó la cabeza pero sin mirarme directamente a los ojos, luego un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver demasiado inocente, mucho más inocente que todos los chicos que conocía. Tragó saliva.

-Me… me puedes llamar Edward. - Asentí, sabiendo que él no me estaba mirando, pues en seguida desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia su libro.

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunté curiosa, inclinándome un poco para ver la lectura, pero fue un error.

En un rápido movimiento cerró el libro en mis narices y lo miré asustada por su reacción. Su cara se había encendido de color rojo carmesí y había vuelto a tensarse. Miré de nuevo el libro, del cual solo podía ver la tapa de pasta negra y volví a mirarlo.

- Lo… siento. - Me disculpé a regañadientes. Él se negaba a mirarme y a hablarme por lo que pensé que debía decir algo rápido.

-¿No crees que deberíamos quedar para hacer el trabajo de literatura? ¿No has pensado en ello? ¿O es que quizá piensas que nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente? - Bromeé intentando quitarle tensión al asunto.

-S-sí, deberíamos. - Suspiré. Así que solo iba a recibir monosílabos por su parte.

-Creo que si tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos… quizá deberías, no sé… ¿dialogar más? Al menos conmigo. - Él asintió. _Estupendo. _Después se sonrojó aun cabizbajo, sin mirarme.

-Mañana puedes venir… a casa. - Murmuró.

-¿A tu casa? - Asintió y yo fruncí el ceño. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Puedes quedarte a comer si lo deseas, así aprovecharemos mejor el tiempo.

-Bien, quedamos así entonces. Espero que a tus padres no les importe, no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

-N-no, claro que no. - Miré de soslayo su libro de nuevo.

-¿Es bueno? - Pregunté. Nunca me había gustado la lectura, pero si debía trabajar con él necesitaba conocerlo un poco mejor. Él solo se encogió de hombros, entonces escuché un claxon muy familiar. - Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana. - Me levanté.

-Adiós. - Dijo sin mirarme. Podía jurar que aun no había visto su mirada en todo el tiempo que teníamos de compañeros.

Me alejé de Edward y me acerqué al coche de mi madre. Al menos había podido hablar con él sobre el trabajo de literatura. Aunque parecía raro, no podía sentir antipatía por él, era imposible. Si hacía unos días había sentido lástima por el, más bien en ese momento no sentía nada de nada por su persona.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- Preguntó mi madre sugestivamente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mi compañero para el trabajo de literatura. Mañana iré a su casa para comenzarlo y me quedaré a comer.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A su casa? A ver qué dice tu padre. - Suspiré.

-Mamá, solo voy a hacer un trabajo de literatura, ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Bella… Tienes doce años, a tu edad los chicos comienzan a interesarte y…

-¡Y qué pesadez con el tema de "gustar"! ¿Alguien podría zanjar ese tema ya? - Exclamé un poco enfadada. Bufé.

-Uy, señorita ¿Y esos humos? - Chasqué la lengua y miré por la ventana evitando contestarle.

Decidí ignorar esa pregunta y me limité a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. No pude evitar recordar el tierno gesto de Zac y volví a sentir mis mejillas arder. No comprendía muy bien qué era lo que sentía pero me sentía extraña, nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? - Me preguntó Angela.

-Sí, hasta luego.

-Adiós.- Agitó su mano antes de alejarse de mi y suspiré.

Parecía ser que la valentía que había sentido el día anterior se había ido por la borda, pues me sentía rara avanzando hasta mi compañero de literatura para ir a su casa. Sabía que estaba invitada, porque él me lo había dicho, pero era una situación incómoda, pues en ningún momento del día me había dirigido una palabra o una mirada… nada. Aunque también sabía que debía ir acostumbrándome a eso, pues que yo supiera no tenía contacto con nadie.

-Hola. - Dije tímidamente mientras él se colgaba la mochila de su hombro. Hasta ese día no me había fijado bien realmente en su ropa, vestía un chándal azul marino, con unas deportivas blancas. Se colocó con su dedo índice bien las gafas, pero sin mirarme.

-Hola.- Dijo casi en un susurro. - Mi padre pasará a buscarme así que deberíamos salir.

Asentí sin saber qué más decir, con él era prácticamente imposible hablar. Nunca había conocido a una persona más cerrada que él. Caminaba junto a mi un paso más adelantado y me fijé en él por primera vez. Caminaba cabizbajo, daba la impresión con ese gesto, de querer pasar desapercibido para todo el mundo. Era un poco más bajito que yo, más o menos como todos los chicos de mi clase. Parecía ir concentrado en algo, o quizá es que quería evitar hablar conmigo. Me mordí el labio, aquella situación era demasiado incómoda para mi.

Esperamos fuera unos minutos en los que no me atreví a abrir mi boca pues él tampoco lo hacía. Simplemente se sentó, pero no leyó su libro, como yo pensaría que haría, esta vez jugaba sin parar con los dedos de sus manos.

Después de unos minutos un coche paró frente a nosotros. Edward simplemente se levantó y me dijo "ya está aquí", después se subió al coche. Su comportamiento me hacía sentir cada vez más incómoda, ¿no le caía bien? ¿no era de su gusto? Concluí que tal vez nadie debía serlo.

-Hola.- Me saludó su padre. Yo me sonrojé. ¿Cómo podía ser que él fuese su padre? El hombre que se sentaba al volante de un Mercedes era prácticamente un ángel. Era guapísimo y no era por despreciar a Edward, pero él no guardaba ningún parecido con el mismo. Supuse que debía parecerse a su madre.

-Hola. - Dije tímidamente.

-Tú debes ser Bella. - Dijo su padre en tono cálido, suspiré, pues lejos de estar nerviosa me sentía extrañamente tranquila, su padre transmitía un aura de bienestar y paz que se extendía por el espacio del coche.

-Sí.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Carlisle. Edward nos ha estado hablando de ese trabajo de literatura que tenéis que hacer.

-Ah, sí. - Me limité a decir, parecía tonta.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haréis muy bien, a Edward se le da muy bien la literatura, ¿verdad, hijo? - Noté como mi compañero giraba su rostro y miraba a su padre.

No vi su expresión, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto mirar a nadie a la cara por lo que ese gesto me sorprendió. Más allá de eso no pude ver bien sus ojos pues me sentaba justo detrás de él. Suspiré y miré por la ventanilla del coche.

-Ha llamado tu hermana. - Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y qué ha dicho? - Así que tenía una hermana…

-Está bien, sigue conociendo a mucha gente y su compañera de habitación ha llegado esta mañana temprano. Pobre chica… - Rió quedamente nostálgico. - Estoy seguro de que le habrá montado una pequeña fiesta a su llegada. - Edward bufó, pero detrás de aquel sonido parecía haber una sonrisa. No era un sonido de molestia, al contrario.

-Pobre chica. - Se limitó a decir.

-¿Tienes hermanos? - Me volvió a preguntar su padre.

-Oh, no… soy hija única.

-Edward tiene una hermana mayor, ha empezado este año en la Universidad.

-Ah… que bien.

El padre de Edward aparcó frente a su casa y nos bajamos. Caminé tímidamente detrás de ellos, esperando que la madre de mi compañero fuera igual de amable y simpática que su padre. Al caminar hacia la cocina un sabroso olor se dejó percibir a medida que nos íbamos acercando.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó su madre a Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla, el cual él correspondió.

-Oh, tú debes ser Bella. - En cuanto su madre se giró para mirarme me quedé sin palabras. Era simplemente hermosa, sus ojos verdes relucían al igual que la blanca sonrisa de bienvenida que me estaba dirigiendo.

-Sí… encantada. - Dije respondiendo el beso en la mejilla que ella me había dado.

-Que guapa que es tu compañera, Edward. - Me sonrojé y me mordí el labio, incómoda por su cumplido. - Sentaos, ya casi está lista la comida. Espero que te guste el solomillo con almendras, Bella.

-Ah, sí.

Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado almorzar con dos desconocidos y un medio conocido. Esme, la madre de Edward, y Carlisle eran dos personas agradables y cálidas, y podía sentirme realmente cómoda, como si los conociese desde hacía algún tiempo. En cambio mi compañero simplemente se había dedicado a contestar con monosílabos algunas preguntas.

La tarde, después de comer se me pasó algo lenta, pues Edward casi ni me miraba, y lo único que hacíamos era comentar los contenidos de los apartados del trabajo. El tema era el romanticismo. Ojala fuera tan fácil hablar con él cuando se trataba de otro tema diferente, pues controlaba casi a la perfección ese tema. Más bien era yo la que se quedaba callada cuando me hacía alguna pregunta que no sabía, entonces él me lo explicaba. Era increíble, podía notar en sus explicaciones el fervor y las ganas con las que me explicaba los autores y las características. Lo único que fallaba en todo esto era la falta de contacto físico. Me sentía un poco sola, pues él en ningún momento me miraba a los ojos.

.

.

.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos en dos meses de Forks? - Pregunté a mi madre sintiendo como el corazón me latía desenfrenadamente. Ella posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y suspiró.

-Es una oportunidad de oro, cariño. Tú padre siempre ha soñado con llegar a ser _sheriff_, ¿no crees que es hora de que cumpla ese sueño?- Me mordí el labio.

-¿Por qué? Yo estaba bien en el instituto, ahora voy a tener que cambiar a otro.- Bufé.

-Conocerás a gente nueva, a chicos nuevos… - Intentó bromear.

-Mamá… - Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Algún día serás dueña de tus propias decisiones y querrás cumplir un sueño… estoy segura de ello. - Suspiró. - Sabes cómo es tu padre. Es un gruñón, pero estoy segura de que si tú le pides que no lo haga se lo pensará. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Después se marchó, dejándome sola en mi habitación. Estaba tensa podía notarlo, pero sus últimas palabras me habían hecho pensar y no era propio de mi ser una egoísta. Sabía cuánto significaba para él llegar a ser _sheriff_ y cuánto había hecho para conseguirlo. No era justo que yo rompiera todo lo que había trabajado por un simple capricho.

Dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo en la cama quedándome boca arriba y cerré los ojos. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había empezado el instituto y Zac no había dejado de interesarse en mi, ¿esa era la razón por la que no quería irme? ¿O simplemente era el conjunto de todo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a pensar en lo que mis padres me habían ocultado desde hacía un mes. Al menos merecía saber lo que me esperaba, ¿no? Pierce no estaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba muy lejos de Forks y sabía que seguramente tardaría años en volver. ¡Cielos!

Zac y sus ojos azules volvieron a aparecer en mi mente, la manera en la que se reía, su mirada sobre la mía, los movimientos de sus labios al hablar y sus gestos. Me mordí el labio y tapé mi rostro con la almohada. Después de todo tenía suerte de que no se me hubiese declarado. Así como había pensado en que mi padre nunca aceptaría que tuviese novio ahora mis ideas habían cambiado a medida que conocía a Zac. Sabía que lo quería para mi, pero también sabía que era imposible conseguir algo con él. Miré mi muñeca y me acordé del lazo rojo que había rodeado la misma desde hacia dos años. Seguramente lo había perdido en algún sitio…No pude evitar sentir pena, aquel lazo atado a la muñeca significaba mucho para mi, representaba el conjunto de mis amigos, ya que lo saqué de una de las últimas fiestas de curso, de los ramos de flores que adornaban el gimnasio donde siempre montaban los números de final de curso. No podía negar ser un desastre.

-¡Bella, se hace tarde! - Escuché a mi madre en el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy! - Contesté levantándome de la cama para coger mi mochila.

Al menos ya estaba bien con Mike. Él había comenzado a salir con Jessica, una chica de su clase. A Angela cada día le notaba más como le gustaba Ben y mentiría si dijera que a él no se le notaba como mi amiga le gustaba. Lauren había comenzado a salir con Marco y se habían ganado ser la pareja más envidiada y repelente a la vez. Y a mi se me habían declarado dos chicos más en todo lo que llevaba de curso, algo que me avergonzaba, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. Al único al que permitía acercarse algo más a mi era a Zac.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí? - La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su tono era igual de bajo que siempre y su mirada seguía baja, pero por lo menos había algo más de confianza entre nosotros. Sabía que probablemente se debiera a que éramos compañeros de un trabajo y para llevarnos mejor debía haber buen ambiente entre los dos.

-Ah, claro.- Dije sacando de mi mochila un PEN drive. - Léelo, seguramente no estará perfecto. - Dije sonriendo. - Es todo lo que he podido hacer, después si quieres te ayudo a perfeccionarlo.

-No te preocupes.- Susurró y después se giró para caminar hacia su mesa. Me rasqué la cabeza sin tenerle en cuenta su gesto, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Aun no habéis acabado el trabajo? - Preguntó Angela. Negué con la cabeza.

-Hoy tengo que ir a su casa para terminarlo, en teoría. - Miré a mi amiga y agaché de nuevo la mirada, conteniendo la angustia de tener que irme lejos y dejar a todos mis seres queridos.

-¿Estás bien?- Volví a mirarla y noté en seguida como mis ojos se aguaron cuando por mi cabeza pasó que no la volvería a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. - Bella…

-Me voy dentro de dos meses… - Ella frunció el ceño y se me quedó mirando sorprendida. No pude evitar que una lágrima recorriera mi mejilla dando luz verde a las siguientes.

-¿Qué dices?¿Por qué?

-A mi padre lo ascienden a _sheriff_ en Pierce.

-Oh.. - Dijo. - Yo… Bella… no sé que decir… - Dijo con los ojos aguados. En ese momento la profesora entró al aula. - Después hablamos. - Dijo. Yo solo asentí.

.

.

.

Al menos a medida que iba avanzando el trabajo, me sentía mejor con Edward. No existía esa confianza característica de dos amigos, pero había aprendido a sentir un cariño por esa persona que se sentaba a mi lado a la hora de hacer el trabajo de literatura, el que me enseñaba todo lo que sabía y el que había conseguido comenzar a adentrarme en la lectura. Aunque también era consciente de que aquella tregua simplemente se debía a ese trabajo.

-¿Así?- Pregunté cuando pulsé la tecla del punto en el teclado del ordenador.

-Sí, aunque no sé, ¿Qué tal si explicamos mejor esta parte de Edgar Allan? A mi parecer no refleja todo lo importante que es. - Asentí, pues me fiaba de todo lo que saliese de su boca si se trataba del trabajo. Bufé.

-Estoy aprendiendo mucho con este trabajo, de verdad que eres bueno. - Lo alabé.

-Gracias. - El característico rubor de sus mejillas apareció mientras escribía. Después suspiré un poco desanimada pensando en lo que mi madre me había dicho esa misma mañana.

-Al menos me llevaré algo bueno cuando me vaya a Pierce.

Me congelé cuando fui consciente de su gesto inesperado. Unos ojos verdes, intensos como ellos solos y llenos de emociones me traspasaron y sentí como me estremecía. Él nunca me había mirado con aquella intensidad, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme desde que nos conocíamos. Jamás había podido contemplar el verde peculiar que adornaban sus iris y más sorprendente para mi era darme cuenta de la sorpresa y la tristeza que acariciaban los mismos mientras me miraba sin pestañear. Me mordí el labio incómoda incómoda e hice lo que jamás pensé posible hacer con él, retirar mi mirada de la suya.

Eso quería decir que al menos le importaba, aunque no podía pensar con demasiada claridad ya que aun tenía grabada en mi memoria su mirada.

-¿T-te vas?- Titubeó.

-Sí, dentro de dos meses. - Hubo un silencio incómodo y cogí el ratón del ordenador.- ¿Sigo escribiendo yo?

-¿Por qué? - Podía notar como su mirada seguía clavada en mi, traspasándome sin piedad, haciéndome sentir incómoda. Tragué saliva.

-Cosas de trabajo.- Contesté dejando de escribir y me atreví a mirarle de nuevo, provocando que esta vez él agachara la cabeza, dejándome observar simplemente el brillo que la gomina otorgaba a su cabello marrón cobrizo.

-Está… bien. - Sonreí. No sabía por qué, pero su reacción me había gustado, eso significaba que no había sido una simple compañera de trabajo, a lo mejor él también se había llegado a encariñar conmigo. Suspiré.

-Al menos me llevo como recuerdo un compañero que es un profesional de la literatura. - Sonrió mirando hacia el teclado.

-Y… yo me quedo como recuerdo a alguien especial. - Soltó dejando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Aquella frase no me había molestado, pero me había dejado un gusto amargo. Sentía algo extraño en ese tono de voz al pronunciar esa frase que no me gustaba nada y prefería no pensar en ese momento en algo como en lo que me estaba imaginando.

-Será mejor que terminemos el trabajo.- Murmuré dejando de lado las bromas.

Desde ese día él se volvió más cerrado conmigo siendo el mismo chico extraño que conocí el primer día, pues seguía sin querer mirarme a la cara en ningún momento, e incluso ni me dirigía la palabra. Podía recordar el color precioso de sus ojos, aquellos que ocultaba con tanto ahínco y que eran dos mares verdes llenos de emociones palpitantes y casi palpables. Durante los meses siguientes volvió a encerrarse en su cascarón y no dejaba traspasar a nadie, siendo como el primer día el insociable de la clase, aunque siempre lo había sido.

Zac se había acercado mucho más a mi cuando se enteró que me iba y me era mucho más difícil ponerle una barrera cuando comenzaba a dejar escapar sus cumplidos especiales para mi, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada. No cualquiera podía resistirse.

-Toma, quiero que te lleves esto. - Me dijo Edward el último día que pasaría en el instituto. Fruncí el ceño confusa, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me decía algo - Es un libro, mi preferido, pero quiero que lo tengas de recuerdo.

-Yo… no puedo aceptar esto… - Dije simplemente, no porque no quisiese, me sentía mal aceptando algo que para él significaba tanto. Además, no entendía muy bien su gesto, no me había hablado en todos aquellos meses y ¿ahora me regalaba su libro preferido?- Es tuyo…

-Quiero que lo tengas tú. - Insistió sin mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento. Suspiré y sonreí. En un movimiento casi inconsciente, impulsado por la ternura que desprendía aquel gesto, alcé mi mano y acaricié la piel suave de una de sus mejillas. Sus colores no tardaron en llegar y me sentí un poco mejor, pero solo un poco. Al menos de toda aquella clase, yo había sido a la única que había dejado agrietar un poco aquel cascarón de insociabilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Gracias.- Dije tomando el libro de su mano. - Yo no tengo nada para ti, así que espero que te acuerdes de mi. - Dije dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Claro. - Y así se fue, dejándome sola de nuevo en la clase. Miré el libro y sonreí: _Cumbres borrascosas. _Jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Edward leyese este tipo de lectura…

Aturdida como estaba por el dulce gesto de Edward, salí hacia fuera esperando encontrarme con mis amigos para despedirme de todos. Abracé a cada uno de ellos intentando grabar el calor y el aroma que desprendían cada uno de ellos, no queriendo olvidarlos nunca, y esperando que algún día no muy lejano volviéramos a vernos. Angela me esperó cuando todo el mundo comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Pegué un respingo cuando identifiqué esa voz y me giré, después miré a Angela.

-Te espero aquí. - Me dijo. Miré a Zac y avancé hacia él, alejándonos lo suficiente de Angela para hablar tranquilos. Entonces me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi cabello. No pude evitar corresponder a su abrazo.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Bella.- Dijo después de unos segundos. Se separó y volví a verme reflejada en su mirada. Me sonrojé y desvié mi mirada.

-Yo también. Siempre me acordaré de nuestras conversaciones interesantes. - Bromeé, intentando evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y lo miré.

-Nunca te lo he dicho… pero me gustas. Mucho. - Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando volví a sentir su cercanía y apoyó su frente en la mía. El corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenadamente. - Bella… ¿Podrías…? - Respiró hondo. - ¿Puedo besarte?

Abrí los ojos ipsofacto y me lo quedé mirando sorprendida por su pregunta. Miré sus labios carnosos y después volví a mirar sus ojos azules. Pensé y pensé y estaba segura de que me arrepentiría algún día si en ese mismo instante le respondía que no. Así que respiré con fuerza y me acerqué más a él respondiendo a su pregunta. Pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un roce mágico que no podía compararse con nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Me quedé quieta, sin saber qué hacer cuando sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por los míos. Entonces yo también comencé a moverlos sintiendo la intensidad del mismo con cada roce. Demasiado pronto se separó y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Gracias. - Susurró. - Espero que te acuerdes de mi. - Volvió a besar mis labios y se marchó, dejándome allí sola, sintiendo aún la sensación de sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos.

.

.

.

-Esta es la última maleta.- Dijo mi padre. - Va a ser un viaje largo.

En realidad tampoco llevábamos mucho equipaje, solo lo necesario para arreglarnos durante los primeros días en Pierce. Ya habían mirado una casa hacía un mes y medio, y estaba amueblada con todo lo necesario.

-¿Estás lista? - Preguntó mi madre. Miré mi casa una vez más con el libro de Edward entre mis brazos, sabía que aquel objeto llegaría a significar mucho para mi. Suspiré y me giré para mirarla.

-Sí, podemos irnos. - Dije tristemente, avanzando hacia el coche.

-¿Desde cuando lees?

-Ah, ¿lo dices por esto?- Pregunté señalando el libro. Ella asintió.- Me lo dio Edward. - Volvió a asentir dejando escapar una risita y puse los ojos en blanco antes de que mi padre arrancase el coche. Lo iba a dejar todo atrás, presioné contra mi pecho el libro de Edward esperando que el mismo representase el vivo recuerdo de mi estancia en Forks.

* * *

_Bueno, pues encontrando un huequito aquí os subo el segundo capítulo y el último en este tiempo... A partir del tercero hay un gran giro y comienza lo bueno, se llama: de ignorado a aclamado... ¡fiu!_

_Y bueno... espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo :) Para las que me habeis dicho que si Bella era superficial, espero que hayais podido daros cuenta de que no es así..._

_Bueno.. pues el sábado intentaré subir el tercer capítulo que estoy nerviosísima, el jueves ya tengo un exámen por Dios..._

_**saraes, Impossible love, Lynn, lexa0619, Jos WeasleyC, joli cullen, Cullen Vigo, Milhoja, BABYBOO27, Ally Masen, ImPoly, **_GRACIAS!

_Nos leemos en el próximo... :) MUUUÁ!_


	4. De ignorado a aclamado

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**De ignorado a aclamado  
**_

* * *

.

-¡Hermanito! - Exclamó mi duendecillo preferido, provocando que dejara de leer la novela que sostenía en mis manos. - ¡Deja de leer eso y toma esto otro! - Extendió su brazo hacia mi con una carta.

La miré sonriendo y negué con la cabeza, dejando mi ejemplar de _Orgullo y prejuicio_a unlado en el sofá y cogiendo la carta. Mi hermana Alice era de esas personas que desbordaba alegría todos los días del año, era una de las luces de mi vida. Abrí el sobre cuando vi el remitente y me puse nervioso a leer, notando como la alegría iba llenando mi cuerpo a medida que seguía leyendo.

-¡Me han aceptado! - Exclamé ilusionado.

-¿¡Sí! ? ¡Te vas a Princeton hermanito!

Me levanté del sofá y abracé a mi hermana efusivamente, levantándola del suelo. Pensaba y estaba casi seguro de que no me aceptarían y que tendría que ir a Harvard, que tampoco me parecía una mala opción, pero Princeton… ¡La Universidad más prestigiosa de EEUU! Me sentía simplemente como si me hubiese tocado la lotería.

-¿Ves? Sabía que lo conseguirías.- Dijo mi hermana cuando la dejé en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa de sinceridad.

-Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué es todo este revuelo?- Preguntó mi madre entrando al salón.

-¡Han aceptado a Edward en Princeton!- Exclamó mi hermana.

-¿De verdad, cariño?- Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa. Asentí. - Oh, cielos, ¡eso es maravilloso!

-Sí, tenemos que empezar a prepararlo todo, sí. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué vas a preparar Alice?

-Tenemos que mirar muchas cosas, entre otras la ropa que te vas a llevar. - Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ya he aprendido la lección Alice. - Pasó su mano por mi cabello, aquel que algún día había sido aprisionado por la gomina.

-Siempre puedes aprender más.

Alice había sido la clave de mi cambio. Ella había vuelto de la Universidad y había echo mil y una prácticas conmigo, había sido su conejillo de indias. Me había quitado la gomina, me compró lentillas, cambió mi ropa y fue la primera que quiso acompañarme cuando tuvieron que quitarme la ortodoncia.

Ella fue la que me enseñó a sentirme seguro, la que me ayudó a cambiar mi forma de ser, a no vivir en aquel pasado que todavía el día de hoy recordaba algo triste, a no sentirme insignificante o menos que los demás y la que se empeñó en conseguirme una novia que obviamente no acepté. Le debía mucho a mi hermana.

Agarré por debajo sus rodillas cuando se enganchó a mi cuello con los brazos. Miré a mi madre sonreír y yo simplemente puse los ojos en blanco cuando sentí como mi hermana besaba mi mejilla.

-Me iré contigo las dos primeras semanas.- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Por qué? ¡No, no, no! Puedo arreglármelas solo, Alice.- Dije ayudando a que bajara de nuevo al suelo. - Ya no tengo 15 o 16 años.

-Pero sigo siendo tu hermana mayor. - Se encogió de hombros y me lanzó una mirada traviesa. - ¡Y tú eres mi hermanito pequeñito! - Y volvió a despeinarme, aunque bueno prácticamente iba despeinado desde que Alice volvió de la Universidad. Según ella aquel peinado me favorecía mucho. Aun podía recordar aquel día, cuando ella a penas había llegado de la universidad.

_-¿Edward? ¿Aun utilizas gomina?- Preguntó entrando al baño. - ¿Te afeitas y aun te peinas de esa manera?_

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mi pelo es indomable, la única solución posible es la gomina. - Se quedó pensativa por un momento y después se acercó más a mi. La sostuve de los hombros, ya éramos de la misma altura. - No lo hagas, tardo mucho en conseguir esto. - Dije señalándome el pelo._

_-Anda, confía en mi, para algo he estudiado diseño. _

_Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿esto acaso era diseño de interiores? Me obligó a inclinarme en la bañera y me volvió a mojar el pelo para quitarme la dichosa gomina, después me sentó en el filo de la bañera, comenzó a secarme el pelo con la toalla y frotó la mano en mi cabeza. _

_- A ver, mírame. - Elevé la cabeza. Hizo una mueca con la boca y me quito las gafas._

_-Alice, no veo. - Dije en tono seco._

_-Estás guapísimo. Dios mío hermanito sabía que eras guapo… pero no tanto. - La empujé delicadamente cuando por fin me dio las gafas y me las puse para mirarme al espejo. Simplemente no parecía yo y por ello no pude evitar sonreír._

-Seré tu hermanito pequeñito, ¡pero te sobrepaso ya en altura, pequeña duende! - Exclamé despeinándola esta vez yo.

-¡Edward!- Reí a carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta niños.

-Entonces mamá, ¿te apuntas esta tarde para ir de compras con Edward?

-No pienso ir de compras, tengo que estudiar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Alice.- La cortó mi bendita madre. - Edward aun no ha acabado este curso, así que no debe distraerse, ¿verdad, cielo?- Sonreí tiernamente hacia ella y después miré a Alice quien me sacaba la lengua, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y tú tienes 24 años?- Pregunté ahora burlón. Ella bufó.

-Mejor voy a llamar a Mary, ya que nadie de esta casa quiere ir de compras conmigo… - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando acabe los exámenes iremos, te lo prometo.

-¿Y podré ir a Princeton contigo dos semanas? - Chasqué la lengua.

-Nadie te acompañó a ti cuando entraste en la universidad.

-No tenía un hermano mayor… - Puse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? - Preguntaba haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-Bueno… - Dije arrastrando las vocales.

-¡Genial! - Y me abrazó para salir directa hacia su habitación. Miré a mi madre quien me sonreía y negué con la cabeza antes de subir a mi habitación.

Era fantástico. Princeton. Sabía que iba a echar de menos la comprensividad y el cariño incondicional que mi madre me daba, las infantilices de Alice o las conversaciones interesantes con mi padre, pero desde que prácticamente comencé a madurar tenía muy claro que quería acabar en la Universidad de Princeton o Harvard. Aun no podía creerlo.

Me tumbé en mi cama y comencé a escuchar Claro de Luna. Ninguno de mis amigos, los pocos que había logrado hacer, entendía como podía gustarme este tipo de música, aunque para mi era fácil de entender, simplemente me fascinaba. De igual forma que cuando dejaba sonar las teclas de mi piano, aquel que me habían regalado mis padres cuando cumplí ocho años.

Miré mi escritorio y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, por el simple hecho de pensar que tenía que estudiar, así que decidí ir a mi baño a darme una ducha, quizá eso me sirviese.

El agua caliente de la ducha comenzó a caer sobre mi, y como pensé anteriormente comencé a sentirme mejor, me agaché para coger con mi mano derecha el bote de champú y como siempre el objeto que rodeaba mi muñeca desde hacia tiempo me llevó a recordar siete años atrás, cuando una chica castaña, preciosa como ella sola, formaba pareja conmigo para hacer el trabajo de literatura.

Sabía que había sido una mala acción el no devolverle aquel lazo rojo cuando lo vi caerse, pero preferí callarme y quedármelo, porque seguramente sería lo único que conseguiría con ella, y así era.

Se fue sin terminar si quiera el primer año, dejándome allí enamorado a mis doce años. Y aunque desde el principio siempre había tenido muy claro que una preciosidad como ella nunca podría fijarse en un chico como yo, no había podido evitar quererla en la distancia. Sonreí nostálgicamente, mientras me enjabonaba el cabello. Aun me preguntaba si ella guardaría aquel libro que le regalé, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no. ¿Qué habría pensado ella al darse cuenta de mi cambio de aspecto físico, de haber estado aquí? ¿le habría llegado a atraer? ¿Habría tenido yo alguna oportunidad de conquistarla?

-Mierda.- Murmuré cuando se me resbaló el bote de gel de las manos y me agaché para cogerlo.

Agité la cabeza intentando olvidar aquellos momentos. En aquella época era un chico demasiado acomplejado con mi aspecto, simplemente pensaba que era inferior a todos los demás, por eso mismo nunca intentaba acercarme a nadie, sabía perfectamente que era raro y no hacía nada respecto a eso, quizá porque era demasiado joven, quizá porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar mis faltas.

Por eso mismo nunca llegué a establecer una real amistad con Bella, por eso me tuve que conformar únicamente con observarla de lejos, con fijarme en cada uno de sus gestos y con imaginarme ser alguno de aquellos chicos que intentaban conquistarla. ¡Y cómo me hubiese gustado no ser tan estúpido! Por que aunque ella estaba destinada a irse lejos, al menos me habría quedado con un mejor gusto de boca.

Me enrollé la toalla a la cadera, después de secarme un poco y salí hacia mi habitación, entonces el teléfono sonó. Pensando en que sería para Alice ni lo miré.

-¡Es para ti, Edward!- Escuché la voz de mi hermana en la habitación de al lado. Fruncí el ceño mientras cogía el teléfono y me dirigía hacia el armario.

-¿Sí?

-¡Tio, Me han aceptado en Princeton! - Una sincera sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro mientras me colaba los boxers.

-Enhorabuena Jacob, entonces vamos a ir juntos. - Respondí intentando no dejar caer el teléfono.

-¿¡A ti también te han aceptado? ! - Preguntó.

-Sí, acabo de recibir el correo. - Me senté en la cama.

-¿Es que eres de piedra? ¡Nos vamos a Princeton! - Reí.

-No, no soy de piedra, estoy realmente feliz de que vayamos juntos.

-¡Oh, vamos, va a ser increíble! ¿Te imaginas los dos por allí? Princeton, prepárate. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de imaginar Jake.

-¿Sabes quienes me pidieron tu número de móvil ayer?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Lauren y Jessica. - Alcé una ceja extrañado.

-¿Jessica no estaba con Mike?

-Sí, sigue con él, pero el pobre casi no entra por la puerta con esos cuernos que lleva. - Negué con la cabeza.

-Imagino que no les diste mi número.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién te crees que soy? Aunque ya me hubiese gustado, ya… Esa Lauren está de muerte, deberías pensar en ello. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jake, no empieces con eso.

-Bueno, cuelgo, voy a llamar a mi madre, eres el primero que lo sabe, no te quejarás.

-En absoluto, gracias por avisar, y estudia.

-Lo mismo. Hasta luego. - Y colgó.

Me levanté de nuevo para terminar de vestirme. Que Jake no hubiese vuelto a hacer de las suyas también me sorprendía. Ya le había dado sin mi permiso mi número a muchas chicas sin siquiera consultarme. Así como ninguna chica me miraba desde que empecé el instituto, cuando mi hermana comenzó a transformarme todo comenzó a cambiar repentinamente.

Hubiese podido estar con todas y cada una de esas chicas que pedían mi número, pero lo cierto era que nada de eso me llenaba, era demasiado romántico y pasado de moda en ese aspecto. Al contrario que Jake, quien por lo menos había estado saliendo ya con cuatro chicas de manera "oficial", yo aun no había tenido ninguna novia oficial, y ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza tenerla aun.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo, habíamos coincidido en el segundo año de instituto y había sido el primero en acercarse a mi, cuando aun llevaba el pelo engominado y mis artes para establecer conexiones amistosas todavía estaba atrofiado. La sonrisa aun no abandonaba mis labios pensando en que Jake fuera conmigo a Princeton, era lo único que me faltaba. Aunque estaba loco y muchas veces pensaba que necesitaba un psiquiatra, siempre había sido muy buen amigo conmigo.

Suspiré y miré mis apuntes sentado delante del escritorio, la hora de estudiar había llegado.

.

.

.

-¡Ed!- Entorné los ojos y traté de girarme con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿Sí?- Lauren me miraba mordiendo su lápiz.

-¿Podrías explicarme esto en un momento?- Preguntó batiendo las pestañas. _Patético. _

-¿Sabes? Lo siento Lauren, pero tengo prisa, lo siento mucho. - Dije dando un paso para irme.

-Es literatura, seguro que no te llevará mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es?- Dije suspirando y arqueando las cejas.

-Creo que tengo unos apuntes mal y no quiero suspender el examen, ¿serías tan amable de revisármelos? - Y me tendió una pila bastante considerable de folios.

-Emm… - Dije aguantándome la risa. - Lo siento, pero creo que eso me llevaría tiempo, díselo Angela, a Eric, no sé, cualquiera que tenga más tiempo que yo en estos momentos.

-¿Y si vamos más tarde a tomar algo? - Elevé una ceja incrédulo. - ¡Para que los mires, digo! - Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Lauren, mi hermana me está esperando, nos vemos mañana. - Y me giré para salir hacia el parking.

Era impresionante como habían cambiado las cosas. Lauren había estado en mi clase desde el primer año y fue una de esas chicas que comenzó a querer conocerme cuando comencé a cambiar físicamente. Suspiré fuerte. Lo que más odiaba en este mundo era la superficialidad, no entendía como las personas podían regirse por ese aspecto cuando en realidad había cosas más importantes. Y cielos, mi aspecto físico había cambiado, y yo me sentía mucho más cómodo, pero nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente con mi aspecto podía cambiar mi forma de ver la vida.

Y una vez más Bella vino a mi memoria. Ella no tenía una belleza despampanante, ella ni siquiera era consciente de la belleza angelical que la acompañaba siempre. Pero eso era pasado y ahora tenía que centrarme en los exámenes finales. Había conseguido dejar de pensar en gran medida en ella, y ahora más que había cambiado un poco mi personalidad. Sabía que no podía vivir del pasado, mucho menos de un recuerdo… pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que eso me sucedía porque no había llegado a encontrar una chica tan natural como ella. Porque Bella era pura como el aire, como el agua del mar, como los árboles que adornaban los frondosos bosques de Forks…

-¿Edward?

-Hola. - Saludé a Jessica, intentando pasar de largo hasta mi coche e ignorando su sonrisita coqueta. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo novio me sonriera de esa manera?

-¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó.

Ni siquiera me giré para perder el tiempo, solo seguí caminando, y aun de espaldas levanté el brazo agitándolo. Si hubiese sido otra persona, como Lauren por ejemplo, al menos habría hecho el esfuerzo de ser cortés, pero Jessica no se merecía eso. La persona que engañaba a aquella otra que estaba segura de su fidelidad… eso era de ser más bien un animal, no una persona.

-¡Ey! - Gruñó Jake dándome con el puño en el hombro cuando llegué a mi coche. Reí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me vas a llevar a casa, verdad?

-El día que te saques el carné de conducir me pareceré a mi hermana Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te montaré una fiesta inmensa. - Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me llevas?

-Debería pasar a por Alice ya mismo, pero supongo que puedo retrasarme diez minutos. - Dije subiéndome al coche después de él.- Quiere llevarme de compras para cuando me marche a Princeton.

-¡Pero si tienes que estudiar! - Exclamó.

-Sí, tengo que estudiar, pero haré el esfuerzo de hacerlo esta noche. - Jake negó con la cabeza.

Jake no iba a mi clase ese año, pero no por eso habíamos dejado de ser amigos. Siempre nos decían que éramos la noche y el día, y le daba la razón a la gente, éramos completamente distintos. Jacob era mucho más pícaro que yo, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era serlo, supongo que tampoco había sentido la necesidad de serlo. Él era un poco gallito, aunque pronto se le pasaba, cuando alguien más gallo que él lo superaba, eso era muy gracioso.

Y las mujeres le encantaban, sobretodo la profesora de… ¡Mierda! Quité las llaves del contacto y salí del coche, cogiendo una carpeta de cartulina.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- Preguntó Jake.

-Había quedado en entregarle un trabajo a Zafrina, ¡Cielos!

-¿Qué? Te acompaño.

-No, no, no, llama a mi hermana dile que tardaré un poco más. - Jake me taladró con la mirada cuando cogió al vuelo el móvil que le lancé. - Tranquilo, si tengo oportunidad le daré tu número a Zafrina. - Bromeé.

Cerré la puerta del coche y me acerqué a paso rápido hacia el instituto de nuevo. Mi profesora de literatura esperaba que le entregase el trabajo para subir nota y a mi se me había pasado por completo, desde luego los exámenes finales me estaban matando y a mi no se me ocurre nada mejor que dejarme convencer por el duende de mi hermana para ir de compras. Los pasillos ya estaban vacíos y no quedaba nadie por allí. Llegué y toqué la puerta de su despacho con los nudillos.

-¿Sí? - Abrí la puerta.

-Hola profesora, siento el retraso, espero que todavía pueda aceptar mi trabajo.

-Oh, claro que sí, Edward.- Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente. - Déjalo sobre la mesa, estoy segura de que está perfecto, como todos los trabajos que me entregas, se nota como te gusta esta asignatura. Casi ni lo miraría. - Reí tímidamente.

-Pues… gracias, nos vemos mañana en el examen.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y suspiré, menos mal que me había acordado. Ese trabajo, si mi último examen salía bien, me subiría las dos décimas que me faltaban para conseguir un diez. Caminé por el pasillo y sentí como alguien me cogía del brazo, entonces me giré con cara de pocos amigos, por el susto.

-¡Ey!

-Ah, hola Lauren.

-¿Ya estás listo? ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-¿Qué haces aquí aun? - Me miró sin decir nada. -Solo he venido a entregarle un trabajo a Zafrina, debo irme, me están esperando.- di un paso más, pero ella se acercó otra vez y me volvió a coger el brazo, esta vez más fuerte.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lauren? - Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

No podía negar que era atractiva, comenzó a morderse el labio mientras yo trazaba en mi cabeza mil y una manera para deshacerme de ella, ya que parecía ser que la verdad no le había bastado. Entonces noté como movía sus manos en su escote y desvié la mirada hacia ese punto. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente por su desvergonzada acción y le agarré las manos. Ella como respuesta se acercó a mi rostro.

-Venga Edward, yo sé que quieres… No te hagas de rogar. - Dijo luchando con mis manos que aun trataban de evitar que siguiera desabotonando su camisa.

-No está bien, estamos en el instituto. Además no… no me interesas.

Nunca me había visto en una situación semejante y lo cierto era que mi viejo lado estaba saliendo un poco a flote. ¡No sabía qué tenía que hacer! Quería detenerla pero… Pero jamás me había visto así, tan cerca de una chica. Ni siquiera había dejado de ser virgen, simplemente me desahogaba cuando lo necesitaba con mi mano derecha, suponía que como cualquier hombre que se encontrara en mi situación, eso era natural.

Mis manos cayeron a los lados de mi cuerpo y entonces me di cuenta que ella seguía desabrochándose los botones de su camisa. Cerré los ojos, nunca había querido que mi primera vez fuese así y tenía las ideas más que claras en ese aspecto, así que de manera firme alcé mi cabeza y cuadre los hombros dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento Lauren, pero debo irme, nos vemos mañana.- Dije atropelladamente alejándome de ella.

Llegué a mi coche y entré aun sofocado por la escena anterior.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso mi prof…?

-¡Lauren está loca!- Exclamé enfadado, encendiendo el coche. - ¡Aun no entiendo como las chicas pueden regalarse de esa manera!

-¡Oye! ¡Que no es tan malo! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Casi se quita la camisa en mi presencia!- Exclamé pisando el acelerador. Jake comenzó a carcajearse.

-Un _aquí te pillo, aquí te mato _no es tan malo.- Dijo sin parar de reír.

-¿No lo entiendes? Después de todo lo que las mujeres han luchado por la igualdad de género, y hacerse valer, otras ahora tiran todo ese trabajo por la borda. ¡Es increíble! - Exclamé indignado.

-Ey, ey, ey, que nosotros siempre nos hemos querido divertir sin compromisos, si es lo que Lauren quiere, es comprensible.

-No hables por todos Jacob. - Dije entre dientes, aun con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿¡Se puede saber que _mierda_ te pasa! ?

Aun echando humo por la nariz no le contesté y me mordí la lengua, sabía que si se lo confesaba se iba a reír de mi, aunque bueno conociéndolo adivinaría en seguida qué era lo que me pasaba. Él soltó una carcajada.

-¿Llevas una piedra entre las piernas?- Dijo riendo aun.

-¡Cállate!- Mal contesté.

-Oh sí, a mi amigo puritano ha conseguido encenderle una mujer.

-Jake… - Gruñí.

-En serio, estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿qué pasa si fueras gay? Nuestra amistad tendría los días contados.

-Espero que eso no lo hayas dicho enserio. - Pasaron unos segundos.

-Pues… ¡claro que no! - Me detuve frente a su casa. - Oye Edward, te lo digo en serio, sabes que para mi ya eres como mi hermano. Deberías vivir la vida un poco más, solo estamos de paso. - Sonreí por su comentario, era lo más coherente que había dicho hasta el momento.

-Solo estoy esperando a la persona que la viva plenamente conmigo, ¿es tan difícil de aceptar? - Jake metió dos de sus dedos en su boca e hizo el gesto de vomitar cuando salió del coche.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós. - Me despedí pisando de nuevo el acelerador.

La mayoría de chicos, incluído Jake , normalmente no se paraban a pensar en el futuro, solo vivían el día a día, por eso aun me consideraba diferente a todos ellos. Yo no quería una mujer para solo satisfacerme físicamente, la quería para siempre, no solo para un rato. Y sabía perfectamente que esa mujer aun no había llegado.

* * *

Bueno, chicas, siento mi breve desaparición, sé que dije que subiría el capítulo el sábado, pero sinceramente no he podido de ninguna de las maneras por motivos personales... pero bueno aquí está :) Espero que os haya gustado, e intentaré subir pronto el siguiente!

**Noelia, Impossible Love, Marylouu, Jos WeasleyC, Cullen Vigo, lexa0619, Lynn, dioda, Natasha Granger, BABYBOO27, Milhoja, joli cullen, Nalee Masen, Ally Masen, ImPoly**, GRACIAS!

Un besito


	5. Princeton

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Princeton  
**_

* * *

.

El sonido de los alumnos al hablar de golpe inundó el aula y me levanté al mismo tiempo que Jake. Ya llevábamos casi tres semanas en la Universidad y era totalmente una pasada, jamás me iba a arrepentir de escoger literatura, estaba seguro de que era la carrera que quería hacer desde siempre.

-¿Vienes? Tengo que comprar unos documentos en copistería. - Le dije a Jake.

-Pf, no, tengo que ir urgentemente al baño, adelántate y ahora te alcanzo. - No me dio tiempo ni a despedirme de él, pues ya estaba a 20 metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba.

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar en dirección a la copistería. Mi hermana Alice, tan solo se había ido hacía 5 días y ya la echaba de menos. En ocasiones resultaba insoportable, pero otras veces su inagotable energía me venían muy bien y por qué no decirlo, la quería demasiado. Suspiré, al menos me había dejado como recuerdo su huella en mi habitación, estaba todo colocado a su gusto y eso me recordaba a ella constantemente y también me sentía un poco más cerca de mi familia.

Había sido difícil separarme de mis padres también, pero este había sido mi sueño desde siempre, ir a la mejor Universidad de EEUU, y aquí estaba, comprando documentos para una de mis asignaturas.

Era un verdadero incordio tener que pasar por la cafetería atestada de estudiantes al salir de copistería, pero necesario para llegar al aula dónde me tocaba clase. La verdad es que el arquitecto, se las podría haber ingeniado mejor a la hora de proyectar el edificio. Lo de menos era pasar por la cafetería, lo que más me molestaba eran las miradas de todas y cada una de las chicas que se sentaban en las mesas. Como siempre me hacían sentir incómodo y no encontraba otra cosa mejor que hacer más que morderme la lengua hasta el punto de hacerme verdaderamente daño.

Miré en un movimiento involuntario, respondiendo a las miradas de una de las mesas de las izquierda sin parar de caminar. Eran dos chicas rubias, y me sonreían seductoramente. ¡Puaj! Retiré la mirada rápidamente como pude, desviándola hasta otro punto, no queriendo que ellas juzgaran mis actos a favor de ellas, pero tuve que frenarme en seco, notando como el corazón comenzaba a latirme fuertemente, amenazando con salirme por la boca, un segundo antes de notar un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Me giré a regañadientes de inmediato, solo por educación, con el corazón latiéndome al menos a 300 pulsaciones por minuto, por la anterior sorpresa. Una chica se había chocado conmigo, al detener mi paso tan abruptamente.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé girando mi cuello en dirección a la persona que había robado mi atención antes del golpe.

-N-no p-p-pasa nada. - Dijo la chica sonrojada y sin apartar la vista de mi rostro, haciéndome sentir incómodo una vez más, fruncí el ceño por eso.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. - Respondí en tono de despedida, en un intento de que ella se fuera y desapareciese, pero ahí seguía, mirándome sin parpadear y abriendo la boca, en repetidas ocasiones, sin emitir ningún sonido. - ¿Quieres algo?- Sabía que había sonado descortés pero quería volver a girarme para cerciorarme de lo que creía que había visto antes.

-O-oh, n-no, no, no. ¡Adiós! - Y así como dijo adiós desapareció entre la gente.

Giré el cuello, buscándola de nuevo con la mirada, era prácticamente imposible. Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y pegó un sorbo, el corazón comenzó a latirme más rápido.

Se sentaba sola. Se ordenó el cabello sobre el lado derecho de su hombro, era largo y castaño, como lo recordaba y sus puntas seguían siendo onduladas. Las facciones de su rostro seguían siendo igual de finas, pero quizá más marcadas a causa de la madurez. Agrandó los ojos por alguna razón, en señal de sorpresa, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante, y entonces me percaté de que, entre sus pequeñas y finas manos, sostenía un libro. Su reacción ansiosa al pasar la página del libro me hizo pensar que se trataba de alguna novela.

Eso me extrañó, pues nunca la había visto con ningún libro que no fuera del instituto, y a juzgar por su expresión facial, no parecía que estuviese leyendo ningún libro instructivo… o quizá sí.

Tragué saliva al mirar más abajo sin proponérmelo. Sus piernas relucían desnudas, largas y blancas… Noté una presión impresionante en la cabeza y me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Llené mis pulmones de aire y volví a mirar su rostro de ángel. No había dejado de serlo. Ahora sonreía, dejando que sus mejillas se alzaran más. ¿Qué debía estar leyendo? ¿En qué carrera estaría?

-¡Ey, Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí como un pasmarote? - La voz de mi mejor amigo hizo que volviera a la realidad. Dejé de mirarla, siendo consciente de que habría parecido un acosador hasta el momento en el que regresé a la cruda realidad. - Ah, ella… - Levanté una ceja y fruncí el ceño. - Es preciosa. - Puse los ojos en blanco, pero en realidad había sentido una punzada en el estómago de algo arduo, no me había gustado que de sus labios saliera la palabra "preciosa" .

-Sí, siempre lo ha sido. - Le respondí sinceramente, luchando por ganar al impulso de volver a girar mi cuello.

-¿Siempre? ¿Es que acaso la conoces? - Preguntó él alzando las cejas sugiriendo algo que bien sabía que me molestaba.

-No de lo que te gustaría. - Murmuré. - Ahora vámonos a clase, vamos a llegar tarde. -Di un paso intentando que mi amigo se olvidara de todo, pero tuve que detenerme obligatoriamente pues él había presionado mi hombro.

-Espera. - Me giré y él asintió solo una vez hacia la dirección dónde estaba Bella, indicándome que mirara hacia allá.

Me hirvió la sangre cuando vi a un chico sentado junto a ella. Era grande, enorme, y parecía mayor que nosotros también. Sentí como mis venas ardían y estallaban en llamas cuando observé la risa de ella a causa de las bromas del grandullón.

-¿Celoso? - Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que mi cara estaba demasiado tensa. Suspiré. - Yo te ayudaré. - Solté una carcajada.

-Jake, déjalo, es mejor que vayamos a clase. - Suspiró fastidiado y me siguió cuando comencé a caminar.

No era chico para ella, nunca lo había sido, y la prueba era la simpatía que desbordaba con aquel grandullón que hablaba con ella, lo cual me hacía pensar que fuese más que un simple amigo… Y una vez más volví a sentirme como antaño. Jamás pensé que pudiese volver a sentirme inferior a nadie.

Bella nunca podría saber quien era yo porque siempre iba a recordar al niño retraído y feo, al niño que pasaba las horas del día en la biblioteca cuando salía de clase, al chico que hizo el trabajo de literatura con ella… Nunca sería para mí. Sentí como Jacob me daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reaccionar así con una chica. ¿Quién es?

-¿No la recuerdas? - Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo, su silencio me contestó. - Iba al instituto, pero se fue antes de acabar el primer año.

-¿Y pasó algo con ella?

-En aquella época era prácticamente invisible para todo el mundo… pero me tocó hacer un trabajo de literatura con ella antes de que se fuera. No sé si serán ideas mías, pero sentía que para ella no era indiferente del todo. A lo mejor era porque tenía que reunirse conmigo sí o sí para hacer el dichoso trabajo, pero…

-¡Dios Santo Edward! ¿Te estás escuchando? - Lo miré confuso. - Tú… no sé, le estás dando demasiada importancia. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que ocurrió! - Suspiré siendo consciente de que quizá se me había ido de más la lengua. Negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, y tienes razón tampoco es tan importante, ¿no? - Jacob me miró analíticamente, después me sonrió pícaramente entrando al aula que nos tocaba.

-Quizá no, pero la chica te encanta y eso no puedes negarlo. ¡Admítelo, Edward!

-Es… guapa… lo admito.- Dije intentando sonar indiferente.

-Tú actitud te delata, de verdad, no creas que vas a engañarme. - Suspiré horrorizado por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer mi amigo y puse una de mis manos en su hombro, inclinándome hacia él.

-Escucha Jake… te lo pido por favor… te lo suplico, no hagas nada, ella no puede saber quien soy.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No quiero que lo sepa!

No quería explicarle cómo me sentiría. No quería ser para ella de nuevo aquel adolescente retraído, callado, tímido, inseguro e insignificante. De más estaba decir que ella seguía estando preciosa y que seguramente el chico que estaba con ella era su novio. Algo mayor, pero lo era. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo ante eso? Nada… ni siquiera merecía la pena intentar nada.

-Bueno, será como tú quieras.

-¿Me lo prometes? - Jake se quedó en silencio y fruncí el ceño. - Esto no es un juego, hablo en serio Jacob. -Él bufó fastidiado.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender que la vida no se vive desde dónde estás?- Elevé una ceja.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Obviamente en el lado aburrido.- Chasqué la lengua poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él seguía hablando. - Es verdad, no creas que el amor va a llamar a tu puerta cuando menos lo esperes, eso son idioteces. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir probando… y la chica que más te guste y encaje contigo será la elegida. - Ganas me daban de gritarle que por desgracia yo hacía pocos minutos me había vuelto a dar cuenta de lo que Bella era para mi.

-Y de mientras juegas con las mujeres, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No! Ellas también lo hacen contigo. Por favor, los tiempos han cambiado, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de vivir en el siglo pasado?

-¿Y tú cuando vas a entender que no todo es igual? - Él negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que cambiemos de tema, nunca hemos pensado igual sobre este tema.

Y me quedé en silencio un poco desganado por la actitud de mi amigo. Yo nunca le había recriminado su comportamiento con las mujeres, pero me molestaba que él intentara cambiar el mío. Sabía lo que quería y eso no iba a cambiar, lo tenía claro.

.

.

.

-¿Bella Swan?- Jake se removió al sentir el pellizco que le di a su brazo disimuladamente. Después comencé a ponerme nervioso. - ¡Pues claro que la conozco! Va conmigo a casi todas las clases. - Dijo Alec

-¿Entonces estudia literatura también?- Volvió a preguntar Jake.

-Claro. - Respondió.

Me había tensado más de la cuenta. ¿Bella estudiando literatura? ¿Desde cuándo? Yo sabía perfectamente que no era su asignatura preferida… Había hecho un trabajo de literatura con ella y ella nunca sabía nada. ¿Entonces qué hacía en literatura?

Recordé que tres días atrás la había visto leyendo un libro en la cafetería, antes de verla con el grandullón, y ahí estaba, con un libro de nuevo. ¿Acaso habían cambiado sus gustos? Comencé a sentir un calor extraño en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta una vez más de sus piernas desnudas. Sus gustos no sabía si habían cambiado mucho, pero lo que eran sus piernas, estaban mucho más apetecibles que hacía ya siete años.

-¿Queréis que os la presente? - Preguntó Alec.

-Sí. - Respondió automáticamente Jake.

-Oh, no, no, gracias Alec, pero tenemos que ir a clase, ya se nos hace tarde. - Dije mirando el reloj y casi arrastrando a Jake. -¿Qué crees que haces? - Le pregunté a mi amigo, una vez nos alejamos lo suficiente de Alec.

-¿Qué haces tú? ¡Era una muy buena oportunidad! Estaba ahí, solo a cinco metros y vas tú y la pifias.

-Te dije que no quería que hicieras nada por mi. - Jake me miró burlón.

-¿Has visto? Va al otro grupo de literatura, tenéis cosas en común. - Puse los ojos en blanco. Jake rió. - Oye, que si no te gusta lo suficiente… - Dejó la frase sin concluir y yo seguí caminando, ignorándole. - Quizá intente conquistarla yo. - Me detuve de inmediato, con la mandíbula tensa. Si no fuera mi amigo ya le habría atizado un puñetazo. Jake me miró sorprendido, pero en seguida se relajó.

-Ella… no es como las demás ¡y tiene novio! ¿Lo entiendes? - Se encogió de hombros.

-No soy celoso. - Gruñí y decidí no discutir más por hoy.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más comencé a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Jake detrás. Nunca había reaccionado así con nadie, mucho menos con él. Pero Bella siempre había sido mi punto débil, desde que la vi el primer día, cuando la empujé sin querer. ¡ESTÚPIDO! Podía recordar aquel momento nítidamente, era uno de los que mejor guardaba en mi mente.

_Iba leyendo por el pasillo del instituto "Cumbres borrascosas". Siempre me había gustado la lectura, y hacía un año más o menos había comenzado a leer libros más serios. Me fascinaba notar como los autores eran capaces de hacer transmitir a los lectores todas las sensaciones que se proponían. Estaba tan metido en la lectura que pensando que debía seguir hacia adelante, en vez de entrar a mi clase, me tropecé con alguien. _

_-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la voz de un chico_

_Elevé mi rostro involuntariamente, ya que esa práctica no era muy habitual en mi, y me encontré con el perfil más hermoso que jamás había visto. Su cabello chocolate caía en cascada hasta llegar antes del codo que tenía flexionado hacia el chico que tenía en frente, terminando en puntas onduladas. Tenía un perfil recto, la piel sin impurezas, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Y sus ojos… eran enormes. Agaché la cabeza en cuanto sentí la mirada del chico que la acompañaba acusarme sin piedad. _

_- Eh, pelo engominado, deberías tener más cuidado y mirar por dónde caminas. - Su apelativo no me había sorprendido en absoluto, pues en mi colegio ya habían comenzado a llamarme de diferentes maneras , pero no pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzado porque me hubiese llamado así ante semejante chica. _

_-Lo- lo siento. Estaba leyendo y… - Comencé a decir, intentando disculparme sobretodo con ella, pero ella no dijo nada, seguramente pensaba que era un adefesio, como todo el mundo._

_-Deja de decir estupideces y sigue leyendo dentro._

_-S-sí. - Tartamudeé. Me agaché para coger el libro que se me había caído por el golpe y entré en el aula._

_A pesar de solo haberla visto una vez, sabía que era especial. Ni siquiera le había seguido el rollo a ese otro chico. Se había abstenido, no sabía la razón, pero se lo agradecía. _

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- Preguntó mi amigo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada… ¿Por qué?

-Vale, no haré nada si no quieres, pero ¿qué pasaría si ella no tuviera novio? - Suspiré parándome frente a la barra de la cafetería.

-Un cortado por favor. - Pedí ignorando a Jake y puse el dinero sobre la misma.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-Tiene novio, no me interesa. - Jake soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de este tema? - Dije cogiendo el cortado, realmente molesto ya y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Quiero que me respondas. - Insistió.

-Nada, no haría nada. - Respondí.

-Oh, vamos Edward. Te estás muriendo porque no tenga novio. ¿Hacemos un trato? - Bebí de mi cortado.

-¿Un trato contigo? No estoy tan mal de la cabeza aun.

-Tienes razón, no lo estás ni un poquito. - Seguí caminando mientras seguía dando sorbos a mi cortado. - Deberías no sé… divertirte un poco.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes.

-No me refería a lo de siempre. Ni una cosa ni la otra. Déjame informarme, si tiene novio te dejaré en paz toooooda la vida, pero si no lo tiene… intentarás conquistarla.

-No. - Dije rotundamente.

-Tio, no te he dicho conquistarla seguro, he hablado de intentar. Mira que por ser la primera vez que intentes conquistar a una chica te daré más tiempo del habitual en estos casos. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Haz lo que quieras. - Dije sin pensar. Total estaba casi seguro de que ella tendría novio y si no lo tenía no pensaba hacer nada.

-Vale.- Respondió.

Entonces la vi de lejos. Se acercaba hacia nosotros, caminando por el pasillo de la Facultad. Su cabello se ondeaba al ritmo de su caminar y sus labios rosados y apetecibles se abrían riendo musicalmente, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Sus brazos abrazaban una carpeta.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo, no puede ser cierto. - La escuché decir, y su perfumé de fresias provocó que llegara a lo más alto cuando pasó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos intentando memorizar aquel aroma tan característico que ya había olvidado.

Me giré en cuanto fui consciente de que habían pasado unos segundos y ya estaba lejos. A su lado iba una chica rubia, un poco más alta que ella pero no más hermosa. Un codazo hizo que me girara de nuevo.

-Guapa, ¿eh? - Se carcajeó Jake.

Suspiré, lo mío era un caso perdido, simplemente perdido. Había fantaseado muchas veces con ella, tanto de noche como de día, pero jamás me habría podido imaginar como se sentiría así de bien su perfume cuando estuviera a mi lado, o su voz cuando hablara tan cerca mía… Había pasado tanto tiempo, que finalmente aquellos recuerdos se habían distorsionado demasiado.

Suspiré no queriendo hacer notar mi estado de ánimo frente a mi amigo y seguí caminando sin decir nada. Terminé de beberme mi cortado y tiré el vaso de plástico a una papelera.

-No puedes negarlo, te encanta. - Seguí caminando con la tensión escrita en mi rostro, pero no pensaba hablar, ya no más. - Está bien, dejemos el tema por hoy.

Se lo agradecí, no iba aguantar mucho tiempo más ser presionado por mi mejor amigo, para hacer algo que sabía en el fondo, que quería conseguir. Pero la cosa estaba, en que no podía hacer nada al respecto. El simple hecho de que ella me recordara en mi época de insociable me aterraba porque realmente ella siempre iba a ver en mi a ese chico. Aquel chico que no hablaba con nadie y que en el único momento en el que podía hablar de algo conmigo de algo era solo de literatura en aquel trabajo.

Al menos en lo que restó de día no la volví a ver, cosa que agradecía porque había redescubierto que tenía la capacidad para dejar de razonar cuando me topaba con ella.

Llegué a mi habitación, después de clases dejándome caer en mi mullida cama. En un principio Jake y yo habíamos comenzado a vivir juntos, pero todo se acabó cuando comenzó a traer sus numerosos ligues. Casi le obligué a que saliera.

Sabía que mis convicciones no eran compartidas por muchísima gente, como muchas veces me repetía Jake, quizá debía haber nacido en otra época. Normalmente los chicos de mi edad no buscaban algo serio con una chica, y aunque eso no significaba que también hubiera otros que sí se enamoraran, esos mismos tampoco habían hecho las cosas bien desde un principio o a lo mejor al final. Sabía que en algún momento todos cometemos errores y yo era el primero que lo admitía, y más cuando recordaba mi primer año en el instituto.

Pero ahora tenía que ver más con mi integridad, no quería ser como los otros chicos y eso mis padres siempre me habían hecho saber que estaba muy bien.

.

.

.

Caminé por los pasillos de la facultad con mi cortado en la mano. Jacob me había dicho que me alcanzaría en un segundo porque se había quedado hablando con una chica rubia, suponía que era la misma que se quedó en su cuarto aquella noche, pero Jake no había aparecido. Así que seguí caminando, con mi cortado en la mano, mirando hacia todas partes esperando encontrarle en algún sitio.

Ya estaban rondando varias imágenes por mi cabeza: Jake más cerca de lo habitual de esa chica, Jake con una de las manos de la chica en cuestión entre las suyas intentando encandilarla, Jake abrazado a ella besándola…

Me detuve en seco. Habrían podido pasar muchas más imágenes en mi cabeza pero no la que estaba viendo en aquellos precisos momentos: Bella riéndose junto a Jake. ¿Pero qué demonios…? Noté un calor insoportable surcando mi rostro y de repente los dientes comenzaron a dolerme de la fuerza con la que presionaba mi mandíbula. ¿Por qué Jake estaba haciendo esto? Él mismo se había dado cuenta de cuánto me importaba verla, de cuánto me afectaba… Y ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella, en uno de los bancos de un pasillo de la facultad, diciéndole quien sabía que cosas mientras ella se reía.

Nunca, jamás me hubiese cambiado por Jacob, pero en ese preciso instante hubiese dado hasta lo imposible por estar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba mi amigo, por poder hacerla reír de aquella manera. Había cerrado con tanta fuerza los puños que di gracias por haber acabado antes el cortado, pues el vaso había quedado deformado entre mi mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? - Di un respingo por la voz que me cuestionaba. Me giré para encontrarme a Alec, quien cambió su rostro sereno por uno de preocupación. - ¿Estás bien? - Me aclaré la garganta, y aunque aun sentía mi mandíbula tensa intenté relajarme.

-Sí, sí, solo buscaba a Jacob y…

-Ah, está con Bella. - Me quedé estático por un momento.

-Em, sí. - Dije simplemente.

-¡Ey, Edward! - Escuché a lo lejos. _Mierda,_ Pensé.

Me volví a girar viendo como mi amigo agitaba la mano en el aire para llamar mi atención y como ella miraba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa preciosa. Me rasqué la nuca y comencé a caminar cuando Alec lo hizo. Si me hubiese sabido todas las oraciones para rezar las hubiese recitado mentalmente hasta el momento en el que llegué a estar frente a ellos. Pero como no me sabía ninguna, opté por comportarme como hacía ya tiempo que no hacía, agaché la cabeza mientras me acercaba.

En cuanto llegué no pude evitar levantar la cabeza, entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron, y fue imposible dejar de mirarla. Era incluso mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba; sus ojos eran más preciosos y grandes, sus labios más rosados y carnosos... En cambio ella me miraba extraña, como queriendo recordar algo, ¿me habría descubierto? ¡No podía ser! Era casi imposible. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Ah, Bella, él es…- Comenzó Alec.

-Anthony, me llamo Anthony. - Me adelanté, nervioso, extendiendo mi mano, esperando que nadie me delatara. Pasaron un par de segundos interminables, en los cuales no nos quitamos la mirada de encima, parecía estar totalmente hipnotizado por ella, y lejos de desagradarme, me gustaba demasiado.

-Ah, sí. - Dijo ella. - Yo… yo soy, Bella, encantada. - Dijo sonrojándose, y después agachó la cabeza dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pero como te vas a llamar Anth…?

-¿Vamos a clase? - Pregunté a mi amigo fulminándolo con la mirada. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió.

La miré de nuevo durante unos segundos que se me hicieron demasiado cortos mientras ella tampoco me quitaba la mirada de encima. Quise alegrarme por ello pero en el fondo sabía que esto no podía ser posible, en primer lugar y ante todo, porque ella ya tenía novio.

-Hasta luego, Anthony.- Me dijo seduciéndome con el movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

-Adiós... - Murmuré eliminando nuestro contacto visual a regañadientes para alejarme con Jake.

* * *

_Wau, ¿y ahora qué va a pasar? Jajaja, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo cuatro. Os puedo asegurar por adelantado que a mi Edward me tiene la cabeza echa un lio, pero poco a poco se va a ir despejando... :) Y ahora os tengo que dejar volando, que tengo que hacer unas prácticas de la universidad y después tengo que irme a mirarme un nuevo ordenador, ya que a este le queda muy poco... y no quiero que me pase como con el último, ¡que se me borraron todos los archivos! _

_Sería una lástima perder esta historia, y más ahora que cada vez estoy más emocionada con ella, de verdad. :)_

_**BABYBOO27, mairethchiba, Isabela91, lexa0619, ImPoly, Ally Masen, joli cullen, Jos WeasleyC, Milhoja, Cullen Vigo, Impossible Love,** GRACIAS!_

_**Lynn,** pues sí este Edward es muy tierno, pero lo que tiene de tierno lo tiene de cabezota y si no ya te irás dando cuenta... :)_

_**Noelia,** espero pronto tu próximo capítulo, me tienes medio desesperada con lo que pasará yaa! Gracias por todo, de verdad... :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo... :) Besitos._


	6. Más cerca

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Más cerca  
**_

* * *

.

-Pero, ¿por qué no quieres que sepa quien eres? - Preguntó Jake en cuanto llegamos a clase.

-No quiero que vuelva a sentir lástima por mi, no quiero volver a ser aquel niño de antes para ella, Jake ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-No lo vas a ser, ¿acaso no te ha bastado darte cuenta de la cantidad de chicas del instituto que cambiaron de opinión en cuanto cambiaste?

-Ella no es igual a todas ellas, es diferente… y no quiero que sepa quien soy, por favor. Me las pagarás como Alec se vaya de la lengua y le diga que me llamo Edward. - Suspiré y tapé mi cara con mis manos, después me acordé de algo. - Oye. - Dije cortante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Bella para que se riera tanto? - Se quedó pensativo.

-Oh, nada… simplemente le contaba chistes. - Elevé una ceja.

-¿De esos que sueles contar habitualmente? - Él se limitó a asentir.- ¡Pero si son malísimos!

-Pues a ella parecen gustarle.- Respondió picado.

- Ya, me he dado cuenta. - Me callé, intentando tragarme la pregunta que tenía preparada pero mi curiosidad pudo más. - ¿Hay segundas intenciones? - Jake me miró elevando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no, solo intento ganarme su confianza para informarme. Recuerda que me dijiste que…

-No… - Contesté antes de que acabara. - No voy a hacer nada con ella.

-Pero ¿por qué? - Preguntó un poco desesperado.

-Para empezar ya le he mentido, le he dicho que me llamo Anthony.

-Ese es tu segundo nombre. - Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque tenía razón no le había mentido del todo, solo había intentado hacerle creer que era una persona diferente. _Patético._

-Vamos a dejarlo.

Al menos Jake no insistió más y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Como cada día las clases pasaron lentas, aunque interesantes a mi parecer. Si había algo que me había gustado desde siempre había sido la literatura. Agradecí mucho que Jake no volviera a tocar el tema de Bella, pues ya tenía suficiente con el constante remordimiento que sentía por haberle dicho mi segundo nombre con el objetivo claro de engañarla.

Entré a la biblioteca y me dirigí a la sección de clásicos para buscar algún libro que me entretuviese, ya que tenía una hora libre. Jake había quedado con su amiga , la que sabía por fin que había pasado la noche con él y yo había decidido entretenerme con lo que mejor se me daba y como no tenía mis libros a mano en ese momento, acudí a la biblioteca. Con el libro de "Orgullo y prejuicio", comencé a caminar hacia una de las mesas. Lo había leído tantísimas veces, que sabía que muchos de los fragmentos podría recitarlos sin siquiera tener el libro entre las manos, pero me gustaba leer, no podía hacer nada ante eso.

Escuché el cuchicheo claramente procedente de unas chicas, cerca de donde me había instalado y abriendo el libro por el capítulo XXIII , levanté la cabeza, queriendo saber quienes eran las posibles responsables de romper el silencio absoluto de la biblioteca. Entonces me quedé estático. Ahí estaba ella, mirándome con un precioso y discreto rubor en sus mejillas. Sentí como mi respiración aumentó considerablemente, todavía más, cuando ella alzó su mano y la agitó, saludándome.

Fui consciente de que me había quedado más del tiempo necesario mirándola tontamente y posiblemente con cara de imbécil, cuando su rostro se tornó serio e hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente estúpido? Sonreí y le devolví el gesto con la mano, sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido que pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría disparado por mi boca.

Una vez más me quedé sin respiración cuando me dedicó una amplia sonrisa en respuesta y agachó su cabeza para mirarme entre las pestañas, volvió a mirar lo que estaba leyendo y después volvió a mirarme. _¿Quieres dejar de acosarla?_ Me recriminé volviendo la vista a mi libro, el cual había sido en un principio el objeto que en teoría debía entretenerme hasta la siguiente clase.

Lo claro, en todo este asunto, era que mi nuevo entretenimiento no tenía que ver nada con el embrollo que mi vista leía. Porque la realidad era que estaba leyendo tontamente sin pensar en los fragmentos que leía. Sabía lo que estaba pasando gracias a que había leído el libro muchísimas veces, pero lo cierto era que a cada pocos segundos miraba entre mis pestañas a Bella, quien se sentaba en frente, unas sillas más alejada de mi, junto con su amiga rubia, con la cual la había visto una vez.

Ni Elizabeth ni Darcy tenían ahora la suficiente fuerza como para captar mi atención, solo ella, solo Bella. Incluso, en ocasiones, pasaba las páginas del libro, sin siquiera haberlas leído, tenía la extraña sensación también de ser observado por ella, pero no podía ser, pues siempre que levantaba la vista ella seguía inmersa en su lectura. ¿Qué estaría leyendo?

Miraba mi reloj de pulsera como queriendo forzar a que aquella aguja se moviese mucho más rápido y me movía en mi silla muchísimo más de lo habitual. Aquella hora que había pretendido que pasara lo más rápido posible había pasado como la más lenta de todas. Lo peor de todo, era que me pesaba sentirme así, porque yo más que nadie sabía cuánto me gustaba aquella chica castaña que me había saludado, pero aquellas sensaciones eran incontrolables. Casi estaba seguro de que volvía a sentirme como en aquella época, cuando era invisible para todos.

Cuando al fin quedaban cinco minutos, volví a mirarla una última vez, su amiga rubia había desaparecido de su lado y solo quedaba ella mirando su libro. Suspiré y me levanté con el libro, para llevarlo al estante al que pertenecía, después me dirigí hacia la salida y me tensé, sin saber qué hacer.

-Cielos Rose, sabía que pasaría. - Murmuraba ella para sí entre enfadada y divertida, buscando el móvil en su bolso el cual no paraba de sonar.

Fue entonces cuando su libro se resbaló entre su brazo izquierdo y cayó al suelo. Estaba tan entretenida aun buscando el aparato que ya había dejado de sonar, que lo dejó allí tirado en el suelo. Di un paso hacia ella y me agaché para cogerlo: _Romeo y julieta. _Definitivamente uno de mis preferidos.

-Perdona, se te ha caído al suelo. - Dije extendiendo el libro en su dirección.

Sus ojos igual que antes, se clavaron en los míos sin piedad y se quedó mirándome. Pestañeó un par de veces y lo cogió.

-Gracias Anthony, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, bien… - Dije asintiendo. - ¿Y tú?

-También, he venido a leer un poco para distraerme, pero mi amiga me acaba de dejar tirada. - Sonreí, justo lo que yo había venido a hacer.

-Lo siento, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Oh, no te preocupes, supongo que ella debe estar bastante entretenida. - Dijo eso último divertida.- Tengo que ir a la cafetería, ¿vienes? - Preguntó sin dejar de cautivarme con sus ojos.

-No, lo siento, tengo clase. - Agachó la mirada y asintió.

-Vale, pues… nos vemos otro día… - Murmuró volviendo a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Y la vi alejarse hacia la cafetería, con su andar grácil mientras tecleaba su móvil. Sin poder evitarlo me había fijado en aquel punto exacto, observando como sus caderas se movían. Sacudí la cabeza, nunca me había pasado esto, nunca me había fijado así en una mujer y Bella estaba despertando sensaciones que sin proponérmelo nunca había sentido, excepto aquel día en el instituto con Lauren… aunque aquello tampoco tenía que ver nada con esto.

Di media vuelta, perdiendo de vista su cantoneo. Lo más sensato que podía hacer en aquel momento era ir a clase y dejar de pensar en Bella, si no podría tener un problema bastante grande entre mis piernas y no era lo que quería.

-Hasta que al fin apareces. - Dijo Jake. Me senté a su lado un poco más relajado.

-Sí, lo siento, es que me he entretenido leyendo en la biblioteca. - Él asintió. No tenía ganas de explicarle todo lo que m había pasado, porque seguramente después tendría que aguantarle.

-¿Tú también te apuntas Edward?- Preguntó James. Elevé una ceja, sin saber de qué me estaba hablando. - ¿No se lo has dicho Jake?

-¿El qué? - Pregunté interesado.

-De todas formas dudo que quiera ir, ¿verdad? - Me preguntó mi amigo.

-Si no me dices a dónde…

-Los alumnos del segundo año de literatura han organizado una fiesta para recaudar fondos para hacer un viaje de fin de carrera. - Me dijo Laurent.

-Pero nosotros entraríamos gratis junto con Alec y disfrutaríamos de barra libre. - Puse los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es la razón? - Pregunté.

-Tengo contacto directo con una de las alumnas de segundo. - Dijo Jake, acercó las uñas a su boca para expulsar un poco de vaho y luego las pasó sobre su chaleco, con un gesto arrogante.

-¿Cómo no lo había imaginado antes? - Pregunté burlón.

.

.

.

Me tumbé sobre el colchón de mi habitación en boxers, estaba bastante exhausto. No encontraba una actividad mejor para sacar los remordimientos que sentía por la mentira que le había dicho a Bella que estar estudiando todo el día y eso era lo que había estado haciendo. Me había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca , memorizando y documentándome más de lo habitual para no recordar la mentira que le había dicho, para no recordar el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la biblioteca, para no recordar nuestro pequeño diálogo al salir de la misma y para no recordar el movimiento de sus caderas al andar.

Me había duchado y después había cenado algo para seguidamente recurrir a mi habitación con los ojos casi cerrados. Al menos ya no tendría tiempo de pensar en ella por más tiempo porque mi cansancio era tremendo.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron mejor de lo que me había esperado. Por lo menos Bella y yo no habíamos coincidido en ningún momento y no se habían podido poner las cosas más difíciles. Solo nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y nos saludábamos con la mano desde lejos o en la biblioteca.

-¿Entonces no vas a beber nada? - Preguntó James.

-No, de verdad, no me apetece. - Dije por doceava vez en toda la noche.

-¿Ni una cerveza? - Preguntó Laurent.

-No bebe. - Dijo Jake poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Nunca?- Preguntaron sorprendidos Laurent y James a la vez.

-Nunca. - Respondí algo molesto. Vi de reojo como James sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-Entonces supongo que tampoco fumas. - Dijo extendiendo el paquete de tabaco hacia mi.

-Supones bien. - Acepté con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No lo comprendo! - Exclamó Laurent.

-Así es Edward, todo un santurrón, ¿no es así? - Dijo Jake burlón. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal si te callas un poco Jacob? - Respondí. Me enderecé en mi silla cuando vi como Alec se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me mojé los labios incómodo pues lo había visto alejarse con una morena, hacia tiempo. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había ido a hacer con ella, o al menos tenía una ligera idea, seguramente ahora vendría victorioso… y desearía que nosotros lo alabáramos.

Al final había aceptado asistir a la dichosa fiesta, después de todo, ¿qué daño podía hacerme? En Forks había salido tan solo tres veces contadas y no era para mi necesario salir tampoco. Y después de las numerosas insistencias de todos mis amigos no podía hacer nada más.

A Laurent, James y Alec los había conocido ese mismo año. Alec iba a un grupo distinto de clase, ya que se había matriculado más tarde que todos nosotros, pero era muy amigo de los otros dos, así que prácticamente se podía decir que nos estábamos comenzando a conocer. Alcé la cabeza en cuanto noté como los demás formaban un círculo alrededor de Alec.

-¿Y? - Preguntó James.

-Entera. - Dijo haciendo un movimiento de pelvis, haciendo alusión a…. Negué con la cabeza mientras los demás comenzaban a canturrear y a silbar alrededor del "afortunado".

-¿Nos vas a decir que tampoco…? - Comenzó Laurent dirigiéndose a mi. Elevé una ceja. - No me lo puedo creer.

-Tú vives como quieres, ¿no? Yo decido también cómo vivir. - Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-A ver, a ver, a ver Edward. - Dijo James acercándose a mi lado. - ¿Me quieres decir que nunca te has beneficiado a una chica? - Asentí como lo más normal del mundo y me encogí de hombros. Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¡Pero si es el paraíso! - Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y dejó caer su peso. - ¿Ves a esa chica de allí? - Dijo señalando con su barbilla a una chica rubia, alta, que estaba de espaldas hablando con alguien más, sosteniendo un vaso con una mano. Asentí. - ¿Y a esa de allí? - Dijo señalándome a otra. Volví a asentir. -¿No te las tirarías? - Me paré a pensar. Intenté dar una respuesta afirmativa, pero lo único que podía pasar por mi mente en aquel momento era Bella. James suspiró. - Solo sabrás lo satisfactorio que es cuando lo pruebes. Es algo diferente, no te imaginas lo que es hasta que lo pruebas. - Lo miré sin decir nada. - Los pechos de una mujer, las piernas, su trasero, sus gemidos… ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? - Simplemente me encogí de hombros y me levanté de aquel lugar.

No estaba de humor para explicarle a nadie el por qué actuaba de aquella manera. Es más, sabía que ninguno de esos tres podría entenderme si Jacob, que era mi mejor amigo, no podía. Salí de las instalaciones de aquel local que habían alquilado los de segundo para dar una vuelta y refrescar mi mente.

Era cierto que era diferente a otros chicos. ¿Qué chico no había tenido relaciones sexuales con 18 años? Sabía que la gran mayoría las había tenido, como también sabía que muchos que no las tenían estarían deseando tenerlas. Yo en cambio mentiría si dijera que no las deseaba, ¡claro que sí! Pero me negaba a tenerlas con una chica a la que solo vería una noche, o una chica que no provocara en mi lo suficiente. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Me masturbaba, claro que lo hacía. Antes de irme a dormir o al levantarme, de lo contrario las erecciones serían insoportables, ya había intentado esquivarlas hacía años, pero no era suficiente. Y era un poco frustrante para mi. Estaba casi seguro de que los chicos se sentían orgullosos de sus erecciones y que lo debían llevar como lo más normal del mundo, yo en cambio… Suspiré torciendo la esquina.

Me sentía observado por todo el mundo cuando ocurría en algún sitio público y nunca sabía qué tenía que hacer. Y no era porque estuviese pensando precisamente en algo para que naciera, simplemente ocurría. A veces las odiaba, aunque hacía ya un tiempo había aprendido a controlarlas. Ahora ella volvía a aparecer en mi vida para ponerlo todo patas arriba.

¿Por qué ahora pensaba en Bella? Bueno en cierto modo lo sabía, ahora era la causante de la mayoría de mis erecciones. Di una patada a una piedra, escuchando como rebotaba en el suelo a lo lejos. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando con Bella? Sentía que volvía a sentir todo lo que había sentido antes, cuando la conocí pero mucho más intenso. Aquellos enormes ojos marrones, aquellos labios apeteciblemente rosados… Todo en ella me llamaba, y no solo físicamente. ¿Pero qué podía decir de su forma de ser si tan solo había hablado con ella dos veces? Además, habían sido solo un cruce de palabras…

Sabía que seguía pensando en esa niña que se ganó mi corazón en el instituto, pero estaba seguro de que ella habría cambiado, igual que yo. Además estaba pensando demasiado en un asunto que no me convenía, porque ella tenía novio y jamás se iba a fijar en mi y yo tampoco dejaría que se fijase. En primer lugar porque ya le había mentido y en segundo lugar porque para ser sincero con ella, tendría que decirle quién era realmente y no estaba dispuesto a ello, porque que supiera quién era en realidad implicaría que los sentimientos que ella me había tenido en el pasado resurgieran de nuevo y estaba casi seguro de ello.

Caminé un poco más intentando despejar mi mente, dando la vuelta a la manzana, y cuando me pareció suficiente decidí volver al local.

-¿Entonces no quieres venir conmigo? - Me pareció escuchar la voz de James y miré cerca de la entrada, donde yo estaba.

Di un paso más cuando me di cuenta que la chica no paraba de mover sus pies.

-Lo pasaremos bien, preciosa. - Escuché un bufido.

-Tengo que irme. - No podía ser.

Mis puños se cerraron automáticamente por la rabia que me estaba causando presenciar aquella situación. Por Dios, ¡era ella! Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo en contra de James, Bella le había dado un rodillazo en sus partes nobles dejándolo inmovilizado y doblado del dolor. Arrugué la cara por puro instinto.

-¿Tú también quieres? - Me preguntó un poco exasperada. Me callé, aun con mis brazos extendidos hacia ella, sin saber qué decir. Su expresión se suavizo un poco y escondió un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja. - Lo siento, querías ayudarme, ¿cierto? - Dijo esta vez en tono de disculpa.

-Ya veo que no necesitas ayuda. - Miró hacia James quien se había apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, algo encorvado. Estaba casi seguro de que mañana no se acordaría de nada.

-Tampoco es que en su estado pudiera hacer mucho. - Sonreí.

El simple hecho de imaginarme que James se estaba propasando con alguna chica me había enfurecido, pero saber a ciencia cierta que esa chica se trataba de Bella… ¡Había sacado claramente al monstruo que vivía dormido en mi! ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Respiré intentando relajarme.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, seguramente podría haberte ahorrado todo este numerito de haber llegado un minuto antes. - Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta. ¿Entras? - Asentí siguiéndola al interior. La música volvió a sonar con fuerza y miré hacia todas partes buscando a Jake. Me alejé instintivamente cuando noté como ella se acercaba, como un acto reflejo. Sonrió y se volvió a acercar. - ¿Quieres tomar algo? No encuentro a mi amiga. - Tragué saliva sin tragar nada, pues mi boca se había resecado y sentí mis manos sudar. ¿Cómo su novio podía dejarla sola?

-Sí… claro. - Respondí sin poder evitarlo. Me acerqué a la barra y cuando noté que ella iba a pedir al barman la detuve. - ¿Qué quieres? - Se quedó pensativa.

-Una cerveza está bien. - No quise ser menos que los demás e hice lo peor que podía hacer…

-Dos cervezas. - Dije al barman enseñando la pulsera que me habían dado anteriormente, para "disfrutar" de la barra libre.

-Oh, vaya tienes enchufe. - Dijo, dejándome encandilado con su sonrisa.

-Así es. - Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, yo sin saber qué decir y ella mirando el ambiente con una sonrisa.

-Entonces eres amigo de Jake y Alec.

-Sí, bueno a Jake lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Alec desde este curso. - Ella asintió. - Y James… el chico que te has quitado de encima, es amigo de Alec.

-Ah, sí, ya me había fijado. - Dijo algo incómoda, agachando la cabeza. _Eres un idiota._

-Has hecho bien en atizarle. - Dije sonriendo, intentando cambiar su humor. Ella correspondió a mi sonrisa.

-Creo que me debes haberte ahorrado trabajo. - Dijo divertida.

-¿Ahorrarme trabajo?

-Claro, de no haberle atizado yo, te hubiese tocado sacarme de apuros.

Para hablar debíamos acercarnos, pero había llegado un punto en el que nuestras frentes casi se estaban rozando. Sentí su respiración dificultosa también y no quise pensar en nada, solo en que estábamos así de cerca, en que podía sentir su sabor tan cerca de mi boca… Miré sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado con el ceño fruncido y después me desvié hacia su boca la cual estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar aquel dulce aliento, con un deje casi imperceptible de cerveza, que me estaba embriagando sin piedad.

-¡Bella! - Fue en ese instante cuando me alejé de ella y tosí por puro instinto.

-Ah, sí, h-hola Rose. - Saludó Bella. Respiré hondo. Había estado a punto de ser un completo estúpido.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que ya sabes como es Emmett, y bueno, yo… - Bella rió nerviosamente y después me miró, provocando que su amiga también me mirara. - Oh, vaya… - Dijo sonriendo, después se puso frente a Bella y comenzó a decirle algo al oído. Bella se mordió el labio cuando se alejó.

-¿Otra vez se ha ido tu amiga? - Rascó su nariz y asintió.

- Me ha dejado a tu cargo. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Negué con la cabeza y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. - ¿Sabes?

-Dime.

-Hacía tiempo que… - No terminé de escucharla, pues agachó su rostro y la música ahogó su hermosa voz.

-Perdona, no te he escuchado. - Se alzó un poco de puntillas y me habló al oído, dejando que su perfume invadiera mis fosas nasales e impregnara todo mi ser del mismo.

-Hacía tiempo que no estaba a solas con un chico. - El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Tú… ¿tú no tienes novio? - Pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Ah, yo te vi un día con un chico y pensé que…

-¿Cómo era? - Preguntó.

-No sé. Alto, moreno, fuerte, parecía mayor. - Rió.

-Es Emmett, el novio de mi amiga. Se está licenciando en leyes, en teoría es su último año, aunque eso lleva diciendo desde hace dos. - Dijo riendo de nuevo. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi rostro. Bella no tenía novio…

-¿Y tú como acabaste en literatura? - Pregunté curioso.

-Bueno… la verdad es que es largo de contar… - Dijo un poco esquivando la pregunta. Asentí desilusionado. - ¿Y tú?

-Bueno… siempre me ha gustado. Tenía claro lo que quería estudiar desde hacia mucho tiempo. - Ella sonrió mirándome directamente a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño después. Agitó la cabeza. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Es solo que… me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-¿Quieres irte? Puedo acompañarte si así lo deseas.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. De verdad.

-Pero, tus amigos….

-Ellos están bien y sé que pueden arreglárselas solos, me preocupa más qué pueda pasar contigo. - Dije sinceramente, sorprendiéndome en el acto de ello. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a sentirme tan bien como en aquel momento, y todo se debía a una única persona, Bella. Había sentido un alivio inexpresable cuando me había confirmado que estaba soltera, mi alegría y mis ganas por conocerla más se habían disparado. Aunque claro, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que para conseguir algo con Bella, debía contarle la verdad, y eso… eso era difícil .

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo y aviso que el siguiente estará narrado por Bella... :) ¿Y qué pasará? Esto va a ir poquito a poco, ¿eh? Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_**Impossible Love, lexa0619, Jos WeasleyC, Tutzy Cullen, mairethchiba, Arantxa Bay, Ally Masen, BABYBOO27, joli cullen, isabela91**, GRACIAS!_

_**Lynn,** Edwrad puede dar todos los dolores de cabeza posibles, pero siempre seguiremos derramando miel por él... jajaja_

_**Noe**, ya te dije que aceptaba el intercambio de Edward, anoche leí el ultimo capítulo, espero pronto el siguiente! :)_

_Una vez más gracias a todas, un besito y hasta el próximo capítulo:** Verde**._

_Muuá!_


	7. Verde

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Verde  
**_

* * *

.

Nuestras experiencias en la vida consiguen que aprendamos de ellas y era por eso precisamente que había decidido irme de aquella fiesta junto con Anthony. Era extraño, sobretodo por el poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, pero sentía que en él sí podía confiar.

Hacía dos años había aprendido que una cara bonita solo era eso, bonita, pues detrás de la misma se escondía siempre lo contrario a esa belleza, pero él parecía diferente y cada día me intrigaba más. Detrás de aquel rostro hermoso parecido al de un ángel caído del cielo expresamente para mi, podía ver un alma impecable…

-Así que aquí vives. - Dijo, cuando buscaba las llaves de mi habitación en mi bolso.

-Sí, en teoría vivo con Rose, pero desde que hemos llegado suele estar más noches fuera que conmigo, aunque la comprendo…. Tiene a su novio y es normal… - Asintió con la cabeza mientras yo me dedicaba a abrir la puerta.

-Te comprendo… Al menos estoy seguro o casi seguro de que no traía a su novio hasta aquí… Eso solía pasarme con Jake y…

-Es incómodo. - Reí. - Para mi también lo sería. - Nos quedamos en silencio. Quería invitarlo a pasar, hablar un poco más, me sentía demasiado a gusto con él, pero no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada de mi. Entonces lo escuché aclarar la garganta y me di cuenta que había estado con la cabeza gacha.

-Debería irme, te debe doler muchísimo la cabeza, perdona.

-El aire y la buena compañía me han sentado bien, no me importa. - Dije mordiéndome el labio, nerviosa por lo que acababa de decirle.

-De todas… formas debería irme. - Asentí y me acerqué a él para depositar un beso en su mejilla, disfrutando del olor que desprendía. Noté como se tensó ante mi cercanía pero no hizo nada, ni para rechazar mi beso ni para responderlo. - B-buenas noches. - Su breve tartamudeo seguido por su inesperada huída me hizo sonreír antes de cerrar al puerta.

El chico tímido de la Facultad se acababa de ir de mi cuarto y había conseguido entablar con él más de dos frases seguidas. Con una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de júbilo por mi triunfo me encaminé hacia mi habitación para comenzar a desvestirme.

Sus ojos verdes habían conseguido hipnotizarme sin proponérselo o a lo mejor sí se lo había propuesto, pero no me importaba. Había algo en ellos que me obligaba a pensar que yo ya lo había visto anteriormente, incluso antes de que nos presentaran por primera vez, pero simplemente me alejaba siempre de aquellas ideas. Seguramente lo había visto algún otro día, pero ya tenía que ir despistada para no acordarme de aquellos ojos, que a la vez, conseguían tranquilizarme y ponerme nerviosa.

Había aprendido a desconfiar de todos los hombres guapos que se me acercaban e inclusive había decidido no tener contacto más allá de lo amistoso con ninguno de ellos. Pero Anthony… él parecía tan diferente… Su mirada simplemente hablaba por ella misma y demostraba de un solo golpe la honestidad y la integridad de su persona.

Siempre había pensado que los ojos son el espejo del alma, hasta que descubrí que mi ex me puso los cuernos con la que consideraba mi mejor amiga en aquel entonces. Nunca había dudado de sus palabras, tampoco de su forma de decírmelas, siempre tan convincente, siempre tan sincero… En sus ojos podía leer que todo era cierto, pero había estado tan equivocada.

La mirada de Benjamin no tenía nada que ver con la de Anthony, ni siquiera se le acercaba. Era difícil de explicar pero fácil de entender cuando, por lo menos yo, había pasado por las dos situaciones. Me había dado cuenta que Benjamin forzaba su sinceridad, inclinándose a parecer sincero o es que yo simplemente estaba ciega, pero Anthony no denotaba en su mirada y en su comportamiento ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Claro, que yo había llegado a esa conclusión cuando ya todo había pasado porque como siempre me había dicho mi buena amiga Rose había estado ciega en todo mi noviazgo. Desde que empecé en el instituto de Forks y comencé a fijarme en cómo eran los chicos, me di cuenta de que tenía que ir por la vida con pies de plomo si no quería caerme, pero todo fue inútil, aun así me preguntaba si con Zac, aquel chico de ojos azules que ahora recordaba con añoranza, hubiese ido bien.

Ni siquiera se le había acercado a lo que llegué a sentir por Benjamin mi primer y único novio. Había sido mucho más intenso y no exageraba si me atrevía a confirmar que había pasado por mi cabeza la eternidad junto a él. Era rubio, de ojos claros, alto y con un porte envidiable. Era educado y atento y tenía aquel punto de rebeldía que tanto me excitaba, pero detrás de todo eso…

Me tumbé de lado con el pijama puesto, flexionando mis rodillas y llené mis pulmones de aire para dejarlo salir lentamente. No había dolor, solo humillación. Rose siempre me había dicho que el humillado debía ser él por jugar con una chica como yo que siempre lo había dado todo por nuestra relación, pero era así como me había sentido después de descubrirlo todo.

_Subí las escaleras junto con Rose y Aro para encontrarnos con Mel, quien se suponía que nos estaba esperando junto con Jane a la salida para ir a hacer un trabajo a casa de Aro. Había amanecido un día verdaderamente nublado y podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi rostro. Giré mi cuello hacia la cancha, donde estaba entrenando el equipo de Baloncesto y en el que debería estar Benjamin también, pero por más que miraba a sus compañeros y amigos no lo encontraba. _

_-Puede venir en cualquier momento. - Escuché un murmullo seguido de unas risas antes de girar la esquina y me frené en seco mirando a Rose, pensando que los ojos se iban a salir de mis cuencas a causa de lo abiertos que los mantenía. _

_Ella había fruncido el ceño. Era Mel y no parecía estar sola. Nos sonreímos cómplicemente y extendí mi brazo deteniendo a Aro cuando noté como quería curiosear más, pero no lo iba a permitir. Mel me las iba a pagar, por no contarle a su mejor amiga nada de esto. Las risas de ella siguieron y me estaba muriendo por las ganas de saber de quién se trataba el chico._

_-P-por favor, n-no hagas esto. Bella puede venir y ¿s-sabes qué pasaría…? - Su tono de voz distorsionado por los jadeos que continuamente dejaban escapar sus labios me hizo preguntarme a qué se estaba refiriendo._

_-Nada. - Escuché la voz firme del chico, sabiendo perfectamente quien era. _

_-Pero ¿Qué…? - Susurró Rose._

_Decidida, avancé los dos pasos que me alejaban de aquella visión y quise morirme en aquel mismo instante. _

_._

_._

_._

-¿Entonces no intentó sobrepasarse contigo? - Preguntó mi rubia amiga.

-¿Es que no le has visto la cara? - Ella se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

-Todos parecen corderitos degollados, pero después…

-Él es diferente. No sé, sus ojos… Es como si lo conociera desde antes. Me da la impresión que…

-¿No me irás a saltar con lo de "te amo antes de conocerte" ?- Suspiré.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que esté enamorada? Solo he dicho que al mirarle… no sé, siento que lo conozco desde antes. - Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loca. Tanto libro te está afectando.

-No sé por qué lo dices. Tú lees igual que yo. - Rebatí.

-No tanto, querida. - Y luego soltó unas risitas. - Ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul.

Suspiré y miré en la dirección que Rosalie lo hacía. Nunca me había caracterizado por fijarme en el físico de las personas, pero lo cierto era que los chicos que más se me acercaban en el instituto, cuando aún era una ingenua en el aspecto amoroso, eran bastante guapos, y bueno, una no es tonta, o bueno en mi caso sí lo fui. Mi madre siempre me había enseñado que la belleza se encuentra en el interior, pero supongo que cuando Benjamin apareció en mi vida y comenzó a enamorarme con sus palabras bonitas, olvidé todo lo que mi propia madre me dijo.

Y ahí estaba él. Tan natural y apetecible al mismo tiempo. Estaba de perfil, hablando con cara de muy pocos amigos con su amigo Jake. Desvié mi mirada hacia su pelo, el cual a causa de que una ventana estaba abierta se movía al compás del aire que entraba. Podría afirmar que en su vida había visto un peine, pero lejos de parecer un loco, le quedaba tremendamente bien.

-Ni lo pienses. - Dijo él cuando Rose y yo estábamos llegando. Nos daba la espalda.

-Yo creo que a Bella le encantaría. - Escuché la voz de su amigo, pero no vi su rostro ya que Anthony era un poco más alto que él y lo tapaba.

-¿Qué es lo que me encantaría? - Pregunté curiosa por aquella frase en donde había escuchado claramente mi nombre. Anthony dio un respingo, supuse que por la sorpresa y se giró sorprendido.

-H-hola.- Sonreí. Era tremendamente dulce escucharle trabarse.

-Hola. - Fruncí el ceño y volví a sonreír cuando los dos se quedaron en silencio. Jake miraba hacia todas partes, mientras Anthony lo miraba a él como fulminándolo con la mirada. Quizá debía haberme estado calladita.

-Estábamos hablando de tomar algún día de estos algo fuera de la Facultad, en otro lugar que no nos recuerde a cada minuto que tenemos que estudiar. - Habló Jacob. Sonreí ante la idea.

-A mi me parece una idea estupenda, ¿no crees Rose? - Después miré a Anthony, quien denotaba estar molesto. Su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa me lo demostraban. - Parece que a Anthony no le apetece. - Él en seguida me miró eliminando su mirada furiosa, convirtiéndola en una mucho más agradable y entreabriendo los labios. Sus ojos como cada vez que se posaban sobre los míos tenían esa fuerza de gravedad sobre los míos que era imposible ignorar.

-Oh, no, no. Claro que sí. - Dijo retirando la mirada de nuevo. Me mordí el labio.

-Ha tenido un mal día. - Dijo Jake, intentando excusarle. Negué con la cabeza. - Pero claro que estaría encantado. - Volví a morderme el labio y lo miré de reojo, notando como volvía a estar tenso.

-Bueno, pues ¿ponemos día y hora? - Preguntó Rose.

-Pensadlo vosotras y nos informáis más tarde. - Le dijo Jake a Rose, dándole una enorme sonrisa seductora. Reí sin poder evitarlo y agradecía que Emmett no estuviese en ese momento aquí.

-¿Y cómo?

-¿Tienes aquí el móvil? - Escuché que Jake le preguntó a mi amiga.

Yo, mientras Rose y Jacob seguían con sus planes, me había quedado mirando a Anthony. Estaba mirando al suelo, claramente incómodo, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué si la otra noche estuvimos tan a gusto. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que él me gustaba? Sentí en ese mismo instante mis mejillas arder.

No iba a negar que ya me había hecho ilusiones con él, porque yo sentí la noche en la que me dejó en casa, que yo no le era indiferente. ¿O es que simplemente le caía bien? ¿Se molestó en acompañarme a casa simplemente por ser un buen caballero? De lejos podía darme cuenta de que Anthony no era igual que los chicos con los que acostumbraba a tratar, pero también aquella noche había visto algo especial en su mirada cuando le había confirmado que no tenía novio. A lo mejor estaba loca, y ya estaba imaginándome cosas sin sentido…

Noté como guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y elevó la cabeza encontrándose con mis ojos. El corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenadamente y sentí un calor insoportable. Sabía perfectamente que me había puesto roja como un tomate por el hecho de que él me hubiese descubierto mirándole fijamente. Así que no hice otra cosa más que retirar la mirada, volviendo a enfocar mi atención a Rose y Jake.

-Dinos cosas entonces, preciosa. - Alcancé a ver como Rose sonreía de manera burlona y yo apreté más la carpeta que tenía entre mis brazos, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Anthony sobre mi.

-Claro, Bella y yo lo sabremos al acabar las clases. - Dijo mirándome, a lo que asentí.

No dije nada más. Ni un simple adiós ensimismada en todo lo que había pasado.

-Así que ya tienes tu primera cita. - Elevé una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos, no pensarás que yo iré a aguantar a ese pesado de Jake… - La miré intentando leer lo que pasaba por su mente. Mi amiga soltó una carcajada. - Bella, no te preocupes, me las arreglaré para que solo estéis él y tú.

-No, no, no, Rose. - Dije deteniéndome al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? Pensaba que te gustaba.

-Creo que no soy de su agrado. - Ella volvió a reír y a caminar y tuve que aligerar mis pasos para alcanzarle. - Lo digo en serio.

-Claro que lo eres, Bella.

-Yo no estoy tan segura… No quería venir, supongo que de eso sí te has dado cuenta.

-Debe ser tímido. - Dijo alzando las cejas y luego aguantándose una sonrisa se acercó a mi. - Esos son los mejores. - Susurró volviendo a reír.

-No estoy para juegos Rose. - Dijo seria.

-Y estoy segura de que él tampoco. - Dijo por primera vez hablando en serio. - Tienes razón, Bella. No es como los demás.

Y esa última frase de Rose hizo que las ganas de conocerlo se incrementasen de golpe. No iba a perder nada por conocerlo un poco más. Además estando solos de nuevo, podría darme cuenta en realidad y podría confirmar si en realidad yo no era de su agrado o si realmente tenía un mal día como había dicho Jake.

Así que accedí al plan de Rose, no muy segura, pues estaba la posibilidad de que Jake lo echara todo a perder. Lo único que necesitábamos era que él quisiera ayudar a su amigo también y que estuviese a favor de esto. Por lo que al salir de clase, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación Rose llamó a Jake y estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquella locura, pero quería hacerla. Había una fuerza inexplicable en mi interior que me alentaba a cometerla, aunque hubiese la posibilidad de que no todo saliera como yo esperaba. Ansiosa por saber qué le estaba diciendo Jake a mi amiga gesticulé un par de veces frente a ella para que me dijera algo, pero no había manera. También observaba como Rose ponía los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando y dejaba salir pequeños bufidos de fastidio y estaba segura de que se debía a algo que le habría dicho Jake.

Si al final todo salía como esperábamos, tendría que decirle a Anthony que advirtiera a su amigo de que Rose ya tenía novio y que estaba también casi casada. Sabía perfectamente que Rose jamás dejaría a Emmett. Y Dios mío, la conversación estaba durando una eternidad y yo ya necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

-¿Y?- Pregunté ansiosa cuando colgó. Me miró seria por un segundo, pero después no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Habéis quedado mañana a las 7 en el café bar que se encuentra a dos calles de la ciudad Universitaria.

-¿Así de fácil? - Rose entornó los ojos.

-Intenté hacerlo bien. Primero le propuse que le dijera a su amigo que fuerais los dos solos…

-Ya, ya, ya. He escuchado todo lo que le has dicho, quiero saber qué te ha dicho él. - Rose suspiró abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¿A parte de sus constantes frases insinuantes?

-Sí. - Dije dejando mi carpeta sobre la mesa y sentándome sobre una silla.

-Dice que Anthony es muy tímido y que le cuesta abrirse con las chicas. - Fruncí el ceño. Eso no era precisamente lo que me había parecido la noche que me dejó en casa. - Tuvo una mala experiencia hace poco y ahora le cuesta confiar en nosotras.

-Oh, vaya…

-También me ha dicho que él necesita su tiempo y supongo que ahí si tiene razón.

-Sí, claro. - Dije compadeciéndolo, agachando la cabeza.

-Pero para eso vas a estar tú, mi querida amiga. - Me mordí el labio y la miré. - Cielo Santo. - Dijo abriendo más sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te gusta demasiado. - Suspiré.

Y no pude negárselo, Anthony de verdad era de mi agrado y hacía tiempo que alguien no ejercía ese tipo de poder sobre mi, aunque también tenía que decir que aquel poder era diferente. Era adictivo e imposible de ignorar.

.

.

.

Respiré hondo y alisé mi falda antes de entrar en el lugar, esperaba no verme muy nerviosa. Miré desde la entrada el interior, buscando alguna característica propia de él, como lo era su desaliñado pelo color bronce o sus ojos color esmeralda. El corazón quiso torturarme cuando por fin lo localicé con la mirada. Se sentaba de espaldas, jugueteando con una servilleta de papel entre sus manos. Su chaqueta gris acentuaba los músculos de sus brazos y no pude evitar estremecerme. Volví a respirar y me acerqué.

-Hola. - Saludé con mi mejor sonrisa. Se giró de repente mirándome, haciéndome sentir como si en realidad solo estuviésemos los dos en aquel lugar atestado de gente, y después desvió su vista, como buscando algo.

-Hola. - Dijo simplemente.

-¿Llevas esperando mucho rato? - Abrió su boca sin dejar salir ningún sonido y después escuché su móvil, el cual cogió casi al instante de sonar del bolsillo de su vaquero azul oscuro. Me arrepentí de todo cuando vi como su ceño se fruncía y como sus labios se apretaban.

-No, la verdad es que no. - Dijo algo serio.

_Bien, Bella, todo va estupendo_. _¿Era esto lo que deseabas? Pues perfecto, aquí lo tienes_, me recriminaba. Lo peor de todo era darme cuenta de lo que en realidad me había estado dando tanto miedo. No tenía que haber caído en una idea tan infantil como dejar esto en manos de terceras personas, si quería quedar a solas con él tenía que haber sido yo la que se lo hubiese pedido directamente... pero yo no le interesaba en absoluto y por lo que podía ver en su semblante, más bien le molestaba mi presencia. ¡Esto había sido un fracaso! No me di cuenta que había estado cabizbaja hasta que escuché como se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó aparentemente sereno y provocando que mi sonrisa volviera a nacer tras ver la suya sincera. ¿Por qué era tan extraño?

-Bien. - Dije incapaz de decir algo más. Mi chico negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo y alzó una de sus manos para frotar su rostro. El camarero llegó.

-¿Qué quieren para tomar?

-Un zumo de piña. - Contesté. Anthony se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

-Un cortado. - Le dijo al camarero, quien en seguida se fue. -Lo siento, he sido grosero contigo, ¿verdad? - Negué con la cabeza mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-No te preocupes. - Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él suspiró.

-Sí, ha estado mal. Lo siento, Bella. - Agaché la mirada.

-Supongo que no tenía que haber accedido a esta estupidez. - Murmuré sintiendo como mi rostro quemaba. Su silencio hizo que elevara de nuevo mi mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba claramente interrogante. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta ahora? Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Su tono de voz precavido provocó que el calor en mis mejillas aumentase más, por pensar que él podía haber adivinado que me gustaba. Negué con la cabeza agachándola de nuevo, incapaz de confesarle la verdad. - Vamos, dímelo. ¿Ha sido, Jake?

El camarero llegó poniendo nuestros cafés en la mesa en el mismo momento en el que sentí un calor abrasante y una corriente eléctrica cuando la piel de la palma de su mano rozó la del dorso de la mía, que reposaba sobre la mesa, recorriendo todas las fibras de mi brazo hasta alojarse en mi estómago, y ahí se quedó.

Elevé de nuevo la mirada incapaz de retirar la mano de aquel lugar, pues sentía que pertenecía a aquel mismo. Pero poco duró, ya que su mano se fue resbalando mientras nuestros ojos se miraban mutuamente sin pestañear. Fue cuando dejé de sentir su roce cuando el ruido del café bar volvió a aparecer.

-¿Ha sido él? - Volvió a preguntar, ahora algo molesto. Negué. - No intentes disculparle, sé lo que ha hecho y estoy muy disgustado. No te preocupes, hablaré con él y…

-Espera.- Dije reuniendo todo el valor que podía. Su ceño se frunció de nuevo y dejó de hablar. Respiré hondo, intentando decirle de una sola vez todo lo que quería y dejando a otros libres de culpa, pues yo había estado de acuerdo más que ninguno de mis otros dos cómplices. - Sé que te va a sonar estúpido y que probablemente vas a pensar que es un disparate. - Acentuó más las arrugas de su entrecejo. Me rasqué la sien nerviosa, mientras él seguía observándome.

-Tranquila. - Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa. - Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero voy a machacar a Jake cuando…

-No, no, no. - Él suspiró y desvié mi mirada de la suya depositándola en mis manos, las cuales jugueteaban nerviosamente mientras volvía a notar el calor en mis mejillas. - A ver, no estaba en mis planes hablarte de _esto_ hoy, pero tengo que hacerlo. - Suspiré, intentando retrasar el momento mientras sentía que el calor abrasante que acariciaba mi rostro era cada vez más insoportable. Fue entonces cuando decidí que tenía que hablar, no tenía sentido que siguiera callada, cuando en realidad mi color de cara hablaba por sí mismo.

-Yo… yo _debo_ decirte algo. - Pronunció lentamente, con tal tono de miedo que me hizo fruncir el entrecejo y olvidarme completamente de lo que estaba intentando explicarle hasta en ese momento. - No tenía que haberlo hecho, pero… - Dejó de hablar en cuanto mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé.

Cogí el aparato y vi reflejado en nombre de Kate. Suspiré fastidiada porque me hubiese interrumpido en aquel momento, pero lo cogí.

-¿Kate?

-¡Bella! - Me llamó con voz ahogada, dejando escapar un sollozo. Me alarmé en seguida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Por favor, tienes que venir. Dios mío… Tanya… ella… Aaron- Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, por favor. ¿Dónde estás?

-En… m… habitación. - Dijo dificultosamente. - ¡Ven!

-No te preocupes, voy en seguida. - Y colgué sin perder más tiempo, suspirando y mirando al chico que tenía enfrente, quien me miraba con aquella mirada llena de ansiedad.

-¿Ha pasado algo? - Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que irme, parece ser que una amiga me necesita, y creo que soy el mejor apoyo en estos momentos… - Él asintió, pero podía leer claramente en su rostro los signos de confusión. Suspiré levantándome y cogiendo mi bolso. - Te lo contaré otro día… ¿verdad? - Vi la duda en su mirada, pero luego asintió serio. - Sé que prácticamente acabo de llegar… pero te lo recompensaré, de verdad tengo que irme. - Dije sosteniendo su intensa mirada, sin saber cómo podía efectuar una frase completa sintiendo el efecto que tenía en mi.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. - Articuló despacio.

Suspiré y me acerqué a él para besar su mejilla, dejando mis labios presionados en la misma más de lo necesario sin esperar respuesta. El cosquilleo en mis labios después de alejarme de su rostro no se hizo esperar. Y salí casi corriendo del lugar, sabía que Kate debía estar destrozada.

* * *

_¡Qué inoportuna Kate! jajaja Estoy deseando subir el próximo capítulo... por ahora es de mis favoritos... así que espero tener tiempo el jueves o el viernes!_

_**Noe, Jos WeasleyC, Impossible Love, Cullen Vigo, joli cullen, Ally Masen, SunMile, Milhoja, BABYBOO27, Isabela91, Antuus, Lynn, claudi17, Tutzy Cullen, lexa0619**, GRACIAS! :)_

_**Isabela91**, jajaja sí es algo cabezota, pero quizá pronto quiera corregirla... :P_

_**Antuus,** ya veremos! aun le queda mucho a la historia... _

_**Lynn,** ya hacía falta una Bella así! jajaja rodillazo en su querido amigo... seguro que la próxima vez James se lo piensa. _

_**Noe**, te lo vuelvo a repetir, amo a tu Edward! más que en el anterior capítulo y seguramente menos que en el siguiente :P Que bien me ha quedado eso... Muuá!_

_Una vez más gracias a todaas! un besito enorme! :)_


	8. Breve pero intenso

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Intenso  
**_

* * *

.

Y allí estaba yo, con la mano sobre la mejilla en la que Bella había posado sus labios tan solo hacía unos segundos, recordando la suavidad de sus labios presionar mi mejilla. Después de un segundo más me envaré en la silla y sentí como mis ojos casi salían de sus cuencas al recordar mi estupidez. Le había dado a entender que nos veríamos otro día… ¡y había estado a punto de decirle la verdad!

Aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que debía hacer, no podía evitar sentirme extraño. Ella estaba segura de que me llamaba Anthony, y aunque no era falso del todo, la intención era la que contaba. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto un mentiroso? Pero tenía miedo… Tenía miedo de que si le confesaba que era Edward volviera a verme como aquel chico retraído.

Suspiré resignado mientras salía de aquel café-bar después de pagar en la barra. Caminé lentamente hacía el Campus arrastrando casi los pies en el acto. Sabía que Jake había tenido mucha culpa en esta encerrona. ¿Es que no le había dicho que me dejara en paz? Bella jamás podría estar conmigo… ¿O sí?

Y demonios ¿No sería más fácil decirle de una vez por todas que era Edward y punto? ¡Había estado a punto de hacerlo! Pero sin duda, sentía que había vuelto a ser aquel chico acomplejado, ¿era ella la causante de todo esto?

En ese momento, me acordé de alguien muy especial, quien tenía la facilidad de arrancar sonrisas sin siquiera proponérselo y no pude evitar sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo con la intención de marcar su número.

-¿Hermanito?

-Hola Alice. - Saludé dibujando una breve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo. - Mi hermana silenció durante un segundo.

-A mi no me lo parece. ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermanito?

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, hace dos días que no hablamos. - Una vez más aquel silencio.

-No me engañas, te pasa algo pero no quieres contármelo. Dímelo.

-No es nada, de verdad pitufa. - Dije, intentando sonar más animado, quizá no había sido una buena idea llamar a Alice.

-No me lo trago. Dímelo.

-Que no es nada, de verdad. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Sé que hablaste con ella ayer. Dímelo. - Puse los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia. - Apuesto a que es un lío de faldas. - Suspiré fuerte y me quedé callado ante la duda de qué tenía que decirle. - El que calla otorga, ¿Lo sabías, Edwarcito? - Y en ese momento no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me dibujara en la cara.

Si tenía confianza con alguien, era con mi hermana, más que con nadie. Así que en lugar de quedarme con aquello que me oprimía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en la mentira que le había contado a Bella, se lo conté todo a mi hermana, quien sabía que trataría de ayudarme siempre esperando que estuviese bien.

-¿ERES TONTO? - Preguntó repentinamente cuando le conté que me había presentado como Anthony, yo solo bufé. - A ver Edward, eso es de ser inmaduro. ¿No te has burlado mil veces de mi por ser infantil? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? Aquí el maduro eres tú.

-En aquel momento me salió así, estaba muerto de miedo.

-¿Pero de qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, de que recuerde al Edward de antes. - Mi hermana guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras tanto yo me quebraba la cabeza sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no iba con mi comportamiento habitual.

-Sinceramente no lo entiendo. ¿Te das cuenta que has retrocedido mucho años, Edward? ¿No estaba todo eso superado? - Apreté un puño y cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a enfocar la calle.

-Yo pensaba que sí Alice, pero ella… - Bufé. - No sé, estoy confundido. Por una parte siento que ella es capaz de volver a sacar ese lado de mi y me da miedo; pero por otra parte me siento diferente, cuando estoy con ella lo único que puedo hacer también es… hacer que se sienta a gusto, no incomodarla… Es extraño, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo y tengo miedo Alice.

-Edward, ¿te estás escuchando? No me has dicho nada en absoluto, deberías pensar. Creo que tienes un buen lío en la cabeza, de verdad que lo pienso. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Puedo hacerlo si así lo deseas.

-Alice, sé que tienes mucho trabajo, y no es necesario, tengo a Jacob también.

-Jacob… - Pronunció indiferente.

-Será mejor que cuelgue, no quiero volverte loca con mis problemas.

-No es volverme loca, quiero ayudarte, cómo lo he hecho siempre. - Sonreí agradecido.

-Sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti y que te preocupas por lo que me pase, pero tú misma lo has dicho. Creo que tengo un lío increíble en la cabeza y mis emociones no me ayudan en absoluto. - Escuché su suspiro.

-Debería ir a verte.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes.

-Prométeme que me mantendrás informada sobre todo lo que pase y sobretodo de cómo estás.

-Te lo prometo, pitufa.

-Vale.

-Un beso.

-Otro para ti.

Suspiré cuando colgué y metí el móvil en el pantalón, ya había llegado a las instalaciones del Campus. Mi hermana había dado en el clavo y estaba seguro de ello: estaba hecho un lío. Sabía que Bella me gustaba ¿pero no era extraño que me hiciera sentir de maneras tan diferentes? Había estado hablando con ella y no había podido dejar de mirarla en según qué momentos, aunque también había notado su mirada.

Los días pasaron y yo cada vez intentaba evitar más el estar solo con ella, el mantener alguna conversación. Sabía que si me inmiscuía demasiado en su vida me saldría caro, sobretodo porque tendría que contarle la verdad.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te detiene? - Me preguntaba Jake indignado. - Te juro que no lo entiendo. La tienes ahí, a tan solo diez metros de ti, sabiendo que se muere por ti, porque lo sabes ¿y solo eres capaz de agitarle la mano?

-No se muere por mi, Jake. - Casi gruñí. Sentí un fuerte golpe en el hombro por el fuerte puñetazo que Jake me dio. - Eso ha dolido. - Me quejé sobándome el mismo con la mano.

-Dile la verdad o se la digo yo. - Agaché la cabeza incapaz de decirle nada. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No para de mirar, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Piensa que soy Anthony, Jake, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-¿Y yo cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que eso tiene fácil arreglo? Cuéntale la verdad.

-Olvídalo. - Jake pateó la papelera de al lado. - A parte de recordar al viejo Edward va a pensar que soy un estúpido y en seguida va a alejarse de mi.

-Tú mismo la estás alejando… ¿No te das cuenta? A medida que dejas que pase el tiempo esa mentira va cobrando más peligro… - Y en ese momento miré a Jake extrañado. Él jamás me había hablado así. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Bella, cuando él siempre me había querido inclinar a su lado mujeriego? - No me mires así, solo quiero ayudarte. Sé que esa chica te gusta mucho y es evidente que ella siente un gran interés por ti. - Jake giró la cabeza y yo miré por sobre su hombro a la vez. Sonreí cuando Bella en el momento en el que nos vió, con un hermoso sonrojo, giró su rostro hacia su amiga. - ¿Lo ves? - Reí negando con la cabeza.

¿Y si era verdad? ¿No era mejor probar que quedarme con las ganas? ¿Y si le contaba la verdad y ella seguía conmigo igual? Yo mismo había dicho que ella era diferente a todas las chicas, ¿por qué tendría que recordarme como el chico retraído a partir del momento en el que le dijera que me llamaba Edward…?

Decidí dejar pasar unos días más, con el objetivo de fortalecerme un poco más, aunque sabía que sería imposible no sentirme culpable en el momento en el que le dijera quien era. Ella era demasiado especial y yo era un estúpido que por no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio ahora me veía en este comecocos.

Había ensayado de mil maneras, mil y una veces cómo iba a decirle la verdad, cuál sería la mejor manera de decírselo, pero ninguna me gustaba y en todas quedaba como un completo idiota. El viernes, dos semanas después de nuestra primera "cita" y después de las insistencias de mi hermana y Jake, quienes eran la primera vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, decidí que tenía que hacer algo y tirarme a la piscina antes de que pasara más tiempo.

Crucé la cafetería con Jake con mi cortado en la mano, hablábamos sobre trivialidades cuando la vi de lejos. Como era ya costumbre comencé a sentirme nervioso y sentí como mi boca se secaba de inmediato.

-Me dijiste que lo harías. - Me dijo Jake.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, no lo dejes pasar más Edward. - Negué con la cabeza y bebí un sorbo de mi cortado esperando que mi boca se humedeciese un poco, aun así de nada funcionó cuando la tuve en frente.

-Hola… - Saludó como ya era habitual en esta última semana, con una leve sonrisa que ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos y caminando para seguir de largo. Me quejé cuando sentí un pellizco en mi brazo y ella se giró junto con Rose, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Estás bien? - Comencé a sentir en mis manos un hormigueó bastante desagradable y suspiré.

-Oh, sí, ¿tú como estás? - _Brillante, Edward,_ pensé de manera sarcástica.

-Bien. - Dijo con cautela. Jake me estiró de la parte de atrás de la cinturilla del pantalón, alentándome a que siguiera.

-Hacía tiempo que no…

-Hablábamos. - Terminó ella ampliando su sonrisa, acercándose tímidamente.

-Sí. - Dije agachando la cabeza. - He estado un poco liado. - Y cómo odiaba mentir más de lo que ya lo había hecho, ¿pero qué iba a decirle?

-¿Tú cómo estás rubia? - Fruncí el ceño cuando mi amigo se acercó a Rose quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, después miré a Bella quien sonreía divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Ella se acercó un poco más a mi, dejando un metro de distancia entre nosotros y nuestros amigos, poniéndome a cada centímetro que acortaba, más nervioso.

-Creo que al novio de Rose no le gustaría que otro chico llamase rubia a su chica. - Susurró.

-Oh, cierto, me habías dicho que tenía novio. - Murmuré, acordándome del día de la fiesta.

-¿Te lo había dicho? - Asentí y ella sonrió. Esto estaba mucho mejor. Suspiré intentando darme valor a mi mismo, pero al mismo tiempo intentando que no se me notase nervioso.

-Oye… sé que he estado un poco distante estos días… pero me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo tranquilamente, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos, pero enseguida asintió nerviosamente.

Quedamos esta vez nosotros mismos, sin la "ayuda" de ninguno de nuestros dos amigos. Ella había recuperado aquella mirada radiante que tanto me encantaba y yo me sentía bien por el fin que tenía aquella cita para mi. Podría decirle la verdad y al menos ella, sabría quien era, y si seguía viendo a aquel chico de hacía tantos años… lo entendería. Después de todo había descubierto que con ella era capaz de sacar a flote aquel lado que tanto me desagradaba.

La noche del viernes casi fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Por una parte estaba decidido a contarle la verdad, pero cuando comenzaba a pensar más de la cuenta en las consecuencias que esa verdad podría conllevar consigo la opción contraria cobraba fuerza en mi.

No debía dudar de ella y eso mismo me había repetido Jake hasta la saciedad. ¿No era yo mismo el que decía que era diferente a las demás? Justo debía ponerlo en práctica en ese momento, pero era tan dificil… porque Bella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta en su sencillez, que me costaba creer que pudiese estar con alguien que alguna vez había sido el hazmerreír de un Instituto entero.

No podía mentirme y Jake tenía razón. Cada vez que hablaba con ella sentía esa conexión que establecíamos con solo mirarnos y era cierto que sentía un cierto interés por mi, algo diferente a lo que sentía en otras chicas, sobretodo curiosidad.

.

.

.

Comencé a doblar, arrugar, romper las esquinas de una servilleta esperando a que ella llegara al mismo café-bar en el que habíamos quedado la primera vez. Podía sentir claramente los latidos que marcaba mi corazón, un nudo increíble en la garganta y unas ganas terribles por desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Pero eso hubiese sido de cobardes y de no ser el caballero que mi madre Esme siempre había procurado que fuese.

-Hola.- Saludó Bella de repente, haciendo que saltara de mi sitio por su inesperada aparición. Me miró divertida. - ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó sentándose.

-B-bien, ¿y tú? - Tartamudeé, volviendo a sentarme en mi lugar. Esa reacción había sido demasiado estúpida.

-Muy bien. - Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar correspondérsela y sentirme un poco más en calma cuando se me quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio. - ¿Has pedido algo? - Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y en seguida llamé la atención del camarero.

-Te estaba esperando, no hubiese sido de buena educación. - Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y los dos hicimos el pedido cuando apareció el camarero.

-Hoy me toca invitarte a mi, el otro día me fui sin más y no te dejé…

-Oh, no, no, no. Faltaría más… hoy vuelvo a invitarte yo.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.

-Por supuesto que sí. - Ella se mordió el labio, dejándome hipnotizado con ese simple gesto y agachó la mirada.

Era increíble como en un momento me estaba muriendo de los nervios y en otro momento disfrutaba haciéndola sonrojar, de su compañía, sintiéndome cómodo y tranquilo. Decidí romper el hielo hablando un poco sobre la Universidad. Criticamos a algunos profesores y veneramos a otros, incluso hubo alguna vez que chocamos en nuestros gustos, pero ella simplemente era fascinante. Me habló sobre sus libros preferidos y sentí como casi me deshacía cuando me dijo que _Cumbres borrascosas_ figuraba en su lista de favoritos. ¡Y por Dios! Aquel era el libro que yo le regalé… ¿seguiría guardándolo, o se habría comprado otro ejemplar?

Hablando de trivialidades la tarde se pasó demasiado rápida. Era increíble como habíamos podido entablar una conversación tan fácil, cuando yo había pensado en lo difícil que sería. Incluso mis nervios habían bajado sorprendentemente, y me había encontrado en un estado de máximo gusto a su lado.

-¿Mantener el equilibrio con un palo de fregona apoyado en la nariz? - Pregunté incrédulo. Ella era increíble.

-Deberías probarlo, no es tan difícil. - Aseguró.

-¿Crees que sería capaz?- Pregunté alzando una ceja. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse un poco más a mi y yo hice lo mismo.

-Nací con dos pies izquierdos, si yo puedo, tú por descontado. - Susurró y no pude evitar reírme.

-Permíteme que lo dude. Mantener el equilibrio con un palo de fregona apoyado en la punta de la nariz no es muy fácil. - Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a acomodarse en su sitio.

-Hace tiempo que no lo pruebo, quizá debería volver a intentarlo. - Dijo pensativa.

-¿Y cuándo fue que lo conseguiste?- Se quedó pensativa.

-Hará dos años. - Dijo cambiado la expresión de su cara por una más seria. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné un poco sobre la mesa.

-¿Es que te trae malos recuerdos? - Ella negó con la cabeza y después sonrió levemente, aunque a diferencia de las demás sonrisas, aquella no me había dejado tan buen sabor de boca.

Sabía perfectamente que aquel recuerdo no había sido del todo de su gusto, o si no ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? Parecía triste… Y yo me había quedado sintiéndome impotente por no preguntarle nada. No quería parecer a primera vista un chismoso, por eso mismo me mantuve callado, mas las ganas por saber qué era lo que le pasaba en realidad me estaban carcomiendo. Fue por eso que decidí cambiar de tema.

Yo le había dicho que no dejaría que pagara, y había insistido muchísimas veces, pero al final se había salido con la suya. Salimos riéndonos de aquel lugar, comentando que aquella tarde la teníamos que volver a repetir pues nos lo habíamos pasado genial. Fue entonces cuando decidí acompañarla a su habitación, quería contarle toda la verdad. Ella misma me había demostrado una vez más que yo tenía razón y que simplemente no era como todas las chicas que había conocido hasta el momento.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, entonces un repentino nerviosismo por lo que sabía que vendría a continuación envolvió todo mi cuerpo. Tenía la posibilidad de salir de aquel lugar sin decir palabra, pero seguiría huyendo de toda la verdad como hasta el momento y tendría que tragarme merecidamente las regañinas de Jake y mi hermana.

-Pues aquí estamos… - Dijo girándose hacia mi, haciendo que la distancia entre los dos se redujera en aquel movimiento. Clavó sin ninguna compasión sus hermosos ojos chocolates en los míos, sin ningún tipo de piedad, obligándome a seguir mirándola, sin entender cómo era posible que el milagro de volver a encontrármela en la universidad hubiese ocurrido. - Gracias. - Volvió a decir, agachando la cabeza para volver a elevarla un instante después.

-No hay de qué, era lo menos que podía hacer, y el próximo día, si me lo permites, vendré a recogerte, no es recomendable que una chica como tú ande sola por ahí.

Su sonrojo me hipnotizó más si fuera posible y sus ojos intensificaron su mirada sobre mi, haciéndome notar la ilusión de que una fuerza gravitatoria demasiado fuerte me impulsaba con gran vigor hacia ella, la cual era de la que emanaba aquella energía tan desconcertante que casi tenía el poder de quitarme la propia voluntad.

Al mismo tiempo me sorprendí por la facilidad con la que habían salido de mi boca aquellas palabras, prácticamente no me había detenido a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente había sentido la necesidad, habían salido solas…

-Por supuesto que te lo permitiré. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me complace escucharlo, pero antes… - Dije notando como el corazón comenzaba a latirme con fuerza. - quiero… quiero decirte algo. - Murmuré avergonzado, agachando un poco la cabeza. - Yo… en realidad no me ll… - pero me detuve cuando su dedo índice hizo contacto con mis labios y al elevar mi mirada me encontré sus dos esferas brillantes como nunca, mirándome intensamente.

-Shh, no digas nada, por favor. - Pidió en un susurro que provocó que me estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

Miedo. Desconcierto ante su proximidad. Más miedo. El corazón comenzó a bombearme muchísimo más fuerte que antes, a mucha más velocidad y me quedé quieto, sintiéndome estúpido por ello, pero me había convertido realmente en una piedra de granito. Cerré los ojos cuando comencé a sentir su dulce aliento golpear mi rostro. Una fuerte presión en la cabeza me hizo comprender que había contenido el aire en mis pulmones y sin poder evitarlo comencé a jadear.

Estaba comenzando a marearme cuando sentí la suavidad de la piel de sus labios rozar los míos y creí verdaderamente encontrarme en el mismísimo cielo, porque no había nada en mi vida hasta ese momento, que me hubiese hecho sentir mejor. Intenté memorizar ese primer contacto tan diferente al que había tenido con las chicas, tan soñado con ella… ¡Por qué era Bella la que me estaba besando!

Y reaccioné sin pensar. Mis brazos rodearon su estrecha figura y la apreté contra mi pecho, presionando más sus labios en el mismo acto y sintiéndolos mucho más cálidos. Un suspiro salió de los suyos y cuando sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello abrí mis labios.

Nada de lo que había vivido en aquel momento se podía comparar con aquel beso que Bella me estaba regalando. Y me sentí feliz, porque me había dado cuenta de que realmente había merecido la pena esperar y que nada de lo que me hubiesen intentado hacer creer Jake, James, Laurent o Alec , podría compararse con una simple caricia de ella, de la chica que me besaba tan dulcemente frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron por fin y llegué a lo más alto de todo. Tan suave, tan dulce… casi me era imposible pensar y concienciarme de lo que realmente me estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante, porque Bella estaba allí, de verdad, conmigo: acariciándome el pelo, regalándome su aroma, el roce de sus labios y de su lengua…

Me pareció insuficiente y me quedé insatisfecho cuando ella se retiró un poco apoyando su frente en la mía, pero también sabía que hubiese sido descortés o irrespetuoso querer seguir besándola, cuando esta solo había sido la segunda cita que habíamos tenido y la primera en realidad.

-Gracias… - Susurró, posando suave pero firmemente sus labios una vez más en los míos, en un toque electrizante y demasiado corto para mi, pero no por ello menos gratificante. - Perdóname por esto… Realmente nunca hago esto en mi primera cita. - Pronunció con una risita nerviosa. Sonreí y seguí aspirando su dulce aroma, rozando la piel suave de su frente con la mía hasta que se desvaneció y por fin abrí los ojos viendo como me miraba desde la puerta abierta de su habitación. - Nos vemos el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes. - Fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar antes de que desapareciera de mi vista y como un completo estúpido sonreí aun solo, delante de su puerta, todavía incapaz de moverme.

* * *

_Muajajaja... Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo. Sé que me porté mal en el anterior, pero es que yo lo creo así... ¡A veces hay personas inoportunas como Kate, que tienen que llamar a una de sus amigas para contarle que... (ya os enterareis... u os lo imaginareis...) en el momento menos indicado! jajaja Ala, pues aquí lo dejo, espero que lo hayais disfrutado, sobretodo el final ;)_

_Por cierto, voy a subir una imágen de estos dos, así que si la quereis ver, está en mi perfil. No me regañeis mucho, porque tengo un nuevo Photoshop y la verdad es que por ahora no me entero mucho de la edición de imágenes... ¡me han cambiado el lugar de todos los botones! así que... paciencia! jajaja_

_**Noe, joli cullen, isabella91, Ally Masen, darklover19, claudy17, Tutzy Cullen, Cullen Vigo, BABYBOO27, Lynn, smile79, Milhoja, Jos WeasleyC, lexa0619**, GRACIAS! :)_

_**Lynn**, jajaja creo que tengo que crear un grupo para alzarle la autoestima al chico! así que podemos empezar nosotras dos jajaja_

_**Noe,** me tienes preocupada, eh? Me imagino que debes estar muy ocupada para estar tan desaparecida... jajaja de otro modo... Espero que tu nena ya esté bien y si no en proceso de estarlo._

_Un besito a todaas! y gracias otra vez!_

_Muuá!_


	9. ¿Enamorada?

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**¿Enamorada?  
**_

* * *

.

-¿¡Qué! ? ¿De verdad? - Exclamó Rose, pero su rostro lleno de sorpresa no tardó en cambiar a uno de duda - Bella, no estoy para bromas ¿eh? - Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me tiré en la cama, tapando mi cara con un cojín y riéndome.

Jamás era de las chicas que toman la iniciativa, pero con Anthony me resultaba tan fácil. Por lo que aquel impulso de besarle me parecía totalmente sorpresivo en mi manera de ser. Y lo mejor de todo era que él no me había apartado, él me había estrechado más contra su cuerpo, me había besado con tanta delicadeza que me había hecho olvidar cualquier beso que me hubiesen dado antes.

-¡Maldita! - Exclamó Rose tirándose encima de mí en la cama y comenzando a reír. - ¿Lo ves? ¡No era tan difícil! Te dije que él estaba igual que tú. - Se apartó y se sentó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, mirándome con aquellos ojos azules, mientras yo la miraba aun tumbada.

-Sí… - Me quedé mirándola sin decir nada y recordando las emociones de aquel beso. - ¡Oh, por Dios! - Exclamé tapándome la cara una vez más con el cojín. - Es que ha sido tan perfecto, tan dulce…

-Aun no me puedo creer que hayas sido tú la que haya tomado la iniciativa. - Dijo Rose divertida. - ¿Cómo ha sido? - Me mordí el labio mirándola por un segundo y después me senté junto a ella, podía notar como mis manos aún estaban frías y sudosas, estaba tan nerviosa todavía.

-No sé, simplemente quise hacerlo, y lo quise con tantas ganas… deseaba hacerlo, no sé que habría hecho si él me hubiese rechazado, porque en aquel momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en besarle. - _En sentir sus cálidos labios abrazando los míos, en sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, en escuchar su respiración acelerada… _

Los segundos pasaban mientras en mi cabeza volvía a rememorar lo que había pasado tan solo hacía minutos. Cuando el silencio se alargó más de lo que yo consideraba normal, giré mi cuello hacía Rose y fruncí el ceño al ver como me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Por Dios, Bella ¿Te estás enamorando? - Preguntó pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba.

-¿Qué dices? Simplemente me encanta, ¿cómo voy a enamorarme tan pronto? - Contesté sin pensar. Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Alguna vez has reaccionado tan efusiva tras un primer beso con un chico? - Ella misma puso los ojos en blanco al ver mi ceja alzada. - ¡Vale, sí! Pero con este Anthony estás como en la luna, te lo digo en serio Bella, no me estoy inventando nada. - Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Y el café? - Sonreí de vuelta.

-No te puedes hacer una idea de lo tierno que es, además de atento y observador… y guapo. ¡Es que no me puedo creer que sea tan perfecto!

-Te ha idiotizado completamente. - Dijo riendo. - Pero sí, el chico es guapo, aunque no más que mi osito.

-Tu osito no tiene esos ojazos verdes… pero… aunque es algo que indudablemente me encanta… digo su aspecto físico, porque evidentemente hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de su atractivo, siento que tengo que conocerlo más a fondo. Creo que me va a seguir sorprendiendo… y mucho. - Rose me seguía mirando sin decir nada. -Existe algo especial entre nosotros y no sé por qué creo que esa mirada ya la había visto Rose, pero en alguien muy distinto a él.

-¿El enamoramiento te está volviendo chiflada? - Preguntó con expresión burlona, le enseñé la lengua, pero volví a ponerme seria.

-Te lo digo en serio, yo he visto esa mirada antes, pero en alguien muy diferente, y hace muchos años. - Rose me miró alzando una ceja.

-Me estás dando miedo Bella. - Sonreí mirándola.

-Mejor que dejemos ese asunto.

Volver a pensar en aquella mirada tan penetrante y cristalina de Anthony, me llevó a recordar otra, cuyo color era el mismo, pero un poco más apagado. ¿Qué habría sido del chico que me regaló aquel libro que aun seguía leyendo? ¿Se llamaba Edmun? ¿Edward…?

Él había sido el causante de que estuviese en esta carrera, sin duda había comenzado a amar la literatura tras comenzar a hacer aquel trabajo de literatura. Aquel chico sentía cada verso que leía de un poema, cada fragmento que leía de una novela, cada palabra que salía de su boca al referirse a algo referente a la literatura era acariciada y se notaba cuánto le gustaba.

Su gesto al regalarme aquel libro tan especial para él me pareció tan tierno que comencé a leerlo en cuanto llegué a Pierce, y llegué a meterme tanto en la trama que fui incapaz de escapar al encanto de otros clásicos.

Además, cada vez que miraba aquel libro podía acordarme de Forks, de mis compañeros, de Zac, aquel chico que había sido el primero en besarme y quien había sido tan especial para mi. Solo eché de menos en falta algo, y fue que me hubiese escrito algo en el dorso del libro de su puño y letra.

Angela y yo, por desgracia, habíamos perdido el contacto poco después de que estuviese en Pierce, pero no podía culparla, yo también había descuidado nuestra amistad. Y lo que una vez creí imposible sucedió, olvidé Forks para centrarme en Pierce. Solo hubo un objeto que me hacía recordar aquel lugar, y era el libro de aquel chico, y estaba muy agradecida por ello.

El tiempo que pasé el resto del fin de semana fue realmente largo. Me había dado tiempo a pensar mucho, quizá demasiado. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando volviera a ver a Anthony? ¿Qué habría pensado él en todo el fin de semana? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si pensaba que yo solamente buscaba sexo? Le había dicho que yo no era de las que reaccionaban así en una primera cita, pero igualmente…

Después estaba el tema de que a él hacía poco le había hecho daño alguna chica ¿y si estaba corriendo demasiado? Él necesitaba su tiempo suponía, ¿no? ¿Y si había metido la pata? Jacob se lo había dicho a Rose…

Mis pensamientos volvieron otra vez a ese beso tan mágico…

¿Habría sentido aquel beso igual que yo? Para mi había sido demasiado especial, ¡y no quería nada más! Por ahora me conformaba con ese beso… quería seguir conociéndole, quería verle… pero estaba muerta de miedo, por lo que pasaría el lunes.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar? Igualmente no estaba en mis planes rendirme, Anthony me gustaba, demasiado para mi propia salud y haría lo que fuera para ser lo mismo para él, que él era para mi. Sabía que yo no le era indiferente… ¡claro que no!

.

.

.

-¿Y así de fácil? - Le pregunté a Alec sentada en uno de los bancos que adornaban los pasillos de la facultad, esperando que pasase una hora libre. Él rió.

-No es fácil, simplemente es que eres muy lista Bells.

-¿Tú lo has entendido Rose? - Se quedó mirando sus apuntes y después nos miró, primero a Alec y después a mi e hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-En realidad… no. - Bufó. - Lo siento de verdad, pero es que es imposible.

-No te preocupes. - La tranquilizó Alec. -Puedo volver a explicártelo…

Aun no entendía cómo era capaz de atender con éxito a las explicaciones de Alec con el recuerdo latente del beso que le había dado a Anthony. Habían pasado ya dos horas de clase y no nos habíamos encontrado. La verdad es que hubiese preferido estar en su mismo grupo, pero no todo es tan fácil, de todas formas me alegraba que nos hubiésemos conocido por Alec. Acomodé mi espalda en el respaldo del banco mientras Rose seguía atendiendo la explicación.

Ahora todo me parecía más grave de cómo lo había visto el sábado. Quizá lo mejor hubiese sido estarme quieta y despedirme como siempre con un beso en la mejilla… ¡pero es que no pude remediarlo! Simplemente mi razón me inclinaba a él, y mi necesidad por sentir sus labios había ganado la batalla. Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas al recordar el beso.

Y era verdad que por una parte tenía dudas de que hubiese sido lo que él verdaderamente deseaba, pero también lo había sentido a él y ese beso parecía querer decir más con aquel gesto que con cualquier posible palabra que saliera de sus labios. Eso era lo único que me daba fuerzas.

-Vaya Bellita, creo que te está dando mucho sol en la cara. ¿Has visto como tienes esos mofletes? - Se mofó Emmett, quien estaba abrazando a Rose en ese momento. En seguida me enderecé y lo miré sintiéndome descubierta. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Bella está enamorada. - Le murmuró su novia y mi amiga. La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Es eso cierto? - Soltó una carcajada y se sentó a mi lado, cobijando a Rose en su regazo. - ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco? - Torcí mis labios y miré el suelo, después volví a mirar a mi amiga con mala cara y ella rió.

-Creo que aun no estaba en sus planes contártelo mi osito. - Dijo Rose.

-¡Con lo que yo te quiero! ¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Se merece un escarmiento? Mira que si es un estúpido que te está haciendo sufrir lo…

-No, no, nada de eso Emmett, creo que Rose ha hablado demasiado. - Dije desviando la mirada de Emmett a Rose resentida. - No estoy enamorada… - Rose soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca en seguida intentando aguantar las que seguían, volví a fulminarla con la mirada. - ¡No! No lo estoy, al menos… al menos aun. - Esta vez Emmett fue el que rió.

-¿Aun? Así que lo das por hecho. - Negué con la cabeza, a veces odiaba cuando Emmett y Rose se juntaban.

-No sabe cómo enfrentarse a la situación hoy si se cruza con él. - Habló Rose. Miré a Emmett quien miraba a su novia ahora confuso. Inhalé un fuerte trago de aire y lo dejé salir, acomodándome mejor en el banco y mirando fijamente a Emmett.

-Me gusta mucho, ¿vale? - Emmett asintió sonriendo y no pude evitar responder a esa sonrisa. - Y… y el sábado quedamos. - Abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras yo notaba como mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. - Me acompañó a mi habitación, y…

-Creo que este chico me va a caer bien… - Me interrumpió. - ¿Y…?

-Y… y… y le besé. - Contesté. Sus ojos se abrieron más aun y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Dios mío! Así que pronto vamos a poder salir juntos y tú no podrás poner ninguna excusa, ya no podrás decir que no quieres ejercer de aguantavelas.

-¿Solo aguantavelas? - Puse los ojos en blanco divertida. Emmett me miró extraño.

-Déjalo. - Dije escuchando como Rose se reía.

-¡Ey, rubia! - Escuché esa voz provinente a mis espaldas. Solo podría haber alguien que llamara rubia a Rose a parte de Emmett. Vi claramente como la mandíbula de Emmett se tensó y apretó con más posesividad el cuerpo de mi amiga.

No quise girarme, más bien quedé anclada en el acto. Si Jake era el que llamaba a mi amiga, seguramente vendría acompañado de Anthony y cielos… ahora sí que podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón. Me giré lentamente y ahí estaba junto a Jake, Anthony.

Me miró y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa antes de mirar el suelo, gesto que no pude evitar corresponder, porque esa había sido una buena señal.

-Hola, Bella. - Saludó él haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-Hola. - Sonreí.

Me sentí estúpida por quedarme mirándolo sin decir nada, pero él tampoco lo hacía… _¿Y para qué hablar?_ Pensé. Ese contacto visual era tan especial y personal… parecía que nadie pudiese entrar en aquel mundo en el que parecía que solo existíamos él y yo. Era suficiente ver reflejado en sus ojos verdes lo agradable que nos resultaba estar así simplemente.

-¿Bella? - Me giré de inmediato hacia Jake.

-Hola, Jake.

-¿No me has escuchado?

-Perdona, ¿qué me habías dicho? - Las risitas de Emmett, Rose y Jake hicieron que los colores se me subieran, aunque también podía darme cuenta de la tensión en el abrazo de Emmett aun.

-Decía si querías venir con Anthony y conmigo a tomar algo a la cafetería. - Miré a Anthony y me mordí el labio. Él me miraba expectante e ilusionado. Después desvié la mirada hacia Rose.

-Yo me quedo con Emmett. - Me mordí el labio antes de mirar otra vez a Anthony.

-Está bien.- Dije levantándome. - ¿Me guardas esto? - Pregunté a mi amiga señalando mi carpeta.

-Estará en buenas manos.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo puse los ojos en blanco, comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería con mis nuevos acompañantes.

-¿Cómo ha ido el finde Bells? - Preguntó Jacob.

-Bueno, supongo que… bien. - Aunque podía haber dicho perfecto si recordaba el sábado. - El domingo fui a dar una vuelta con una amiga, hace poco ha roto con su novio y necesita despejarse.

-¿Ves por qué no me gustan las relaciones formales? Siempre se acaban y alguno de los dos queda fastidiado, es lo mismo que me pasó con Emily, y mírala ahora, tan feliz con Sam. - Comentó, dirigiéndose más a Anthony que a mi. Este último me miró con una sonrisa divertida, un gesto que era poco frecuente en él, al menos cuando estábamos juntos, y había descubierto que me dejaba atontada.

-Presumes de ser un rompecorazones, pero aun no has curado al tuyo. - Contestó.

-Deberíamos dejar de hablar de ese tema. - Murmuró Jake tenso. Me sorprendí de aquel tono en él, pues Jacob siempre era el más extrovertido de los dos, parecía ser que Anthony tenía razón.

-¡Jake! - Gritó alguien, busqué entre los dispersos estudiantes a quien pertenecía y vi a una chica rubia agitando la mano.

-Ha llegado en el mejor momento, os alcanzaré en la cafetería. - Así lo dijo y así lo hizo.

Sin saber qué más hacer o qué decir miré a Anthony, quien se había quedado un poco tenso mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido su amigo. Me aclaré la garganta y respiré hondo antes de dirigirme a él. En esos momentos echaba de menos mi carpeta, la hubiese estrangulado de tal manera que hubiese quedado inservible.

-¿Vamos, entonces? - Pregunté. Me miró con una sonrisa y simplemente asintió.

Caminamos en silencio, él con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros azules y yo con los brazos cruzados en el estómago, ya que no sabía cómo ponerlos y era la única manera que me hacía estar un poco más tranquila en su presencia. Después de lo que había pasado frente a la puerta de mi habitación era difícil volver a establecer una conversación con él, _¡pero no imposible Bella!_ me animé. Cogí todo el aire que pude y lo expulsé lentamente.

-¿Y tú que has hecho el fin de semana? - Sonrió mirando al frente.

-Nada interesante, la verdad. Jake ha estado muy ocupado con la chica que acabas de ver y…

-Y no ha tenido compasión de su amigo. - Dije antes de que acabara. Al menos logré que riera entre dientes y eso me hizo sentir más cómoda. - ¿Siempre es así?

-¿Cómo así?

-Así… - Dije mientras nos poníamos frente a la barra de la cafetería. - Parece que lo único que le importa es pasar un buen rato, lo tengo calado. - Bromeé. El rió, creando música para mis oídos y no pude dejar de quedármelo mirando.

-Un cortado, por favor. - Pidió.

-Un batido de chocolate. - Su mirada penetrante llena de ternura me pilló desprevenida y no supe qué decirle.

Tragué saliva intentando no atragantarme e intenté controlar mi respiración esperando que no se notara mucho que estaba comenzando a híper ventilar. Me sentí libre cuando dejó de mirarme, pero lo peor de todo había sido que me había gustado demasiado sentirme encarcelada con su mirada esmeraldina, tan dulce.

-Creo que la primera relación seria que tuvo lo dejó tocado y ahora actúa así, utilizando ese comportamiento de… "no me importan los sentimientos" como un mecanismo de autodefensa para que ninguna chica vuelva a hacerle daño. - Asentí y cuando extendí mi mano para poner en la barra el dinero del batido él puso la suya sobre la mía, provocando que una corriente eléctrica demasiado notable me abrasara desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mi hombro, para después bajar a mi estómago y quedarse ahí alojada, dejándome completamente indefensa.

Mi primera reacción instintiva fue elevar mi mirada a la suya, y pude darme cuenta que él también la había sentido. Sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos y vigorosos, dejando escapar aquella confusión que yo había sentido también en aquel mismo instante en el que nuestras manos se habían unido en aquel contacto. Lentamente la retiró y cogió algo sobre la barra.

-Gracias. - Escuché decir a alguien, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, me había pagado el batido.

-Quería hacerlo. - Dijo él simplemente. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Él suspiró. - Bella… yo… quiero decirte que en realidad no… - Fue mientras comenzaba a hablar que me di cuenta que tenía que decirle lo que me estaba matando.

-No lo hice porque sí. - Levantó la mirada y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Cogí el batido y di un trago, después no pude evitar comenzar a sentirme avergonzada, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. - No te besé porque sí… - Su silencio me incomodó y tuve que mirarle a los ojos. Él los tenía más abiertos de lo normal al igual que su boca. La abrió y la cerró un par de veces sin emitir ningún sonido. - Sentí… sentí que quería hacerlo, pero no buscando un cometido fácil… no soy de esas chicas… n-no… n-no s-sé si… si me ent-tiendes. - Cielos, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y lo estaba liando todo.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Y sé que no eres cómo todas las chicas, créeme, lo sé. - Y sonó tan convincente que no pude evitar sentirme diferente para él. Sonreí.

-Gracias, siento si te incomodé, no volveré a hacerlo. - Una vez más aquel silencio, elevé la mirada para encontrarme a Anthony cabizbajo, dejando escapar una tímida sonrisa mientras con su mano derecha removía el cortado que aun seguía intacto.

-No te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Actué sin pensar en lo que tú deseabas, así que…

-Quizás yo también lo quería. - Me quedé en silencio, observando su rostro que seguía cabizbajo, notando como una sonrisa comenzaba a nacer en mi rostro. No dije nada, lo que deseaba era ver sus ojos, pero él por algún motivo no despegaba su mirada de su cortado. - Quiero que sepas que te men…

-¿Quizás? - Pregunté sintiéndome idiota, pero quería ver sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y la elevó mirándome con aquellos ojos dejándome una vez más sin salida, atrapada en aquellas esmeraldas cada días más brillantes.

-Ese quizás sobra.

Era la primera vez que me hablaba así, mirándome a los ojos para referirse al asunto que a mi me interesaba, y fue tan tajante, tan directo que me dejó sin voluntad. En sus ojos había una pizca de desesperación por algo que no supe identificar, pero tampoco me importaba, solo su respuesta y esa mirada decisiva que acababa de descubrir y que me encantaba. _¿Qué no me gustaba de él_?

-¿Me dejas hablar ahora… por favor? Es… importante. - Sonreí, notando como él se ponía más nervioso y cómo esa decisión se iba por la borda, se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-Dime lo que quieras.

-Verás, no sé por qué lo hice, bueno sí lo sé, pero es largo de explicar y supongo que ahora no tengo tiempo, así que te agradecería que lo habláramos otro día con más tiempo...

La miré confusa por lo que decía mientras dejaba salir las palabras de sus labios, sin perderme ni un solo movimiento. Los besaría de nuevo, lo haría. Había dicho que él también lo había querido el sábado… ¿por qué entonces no iba a quererlo ahora también? La cabeza comenzó a dolerme de la presión que sentía, estaba segura que se debía al nerviosismo que se extendía cada vez más por todo mi cuerpo, por que lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer si no dejaba de mover así sus labios…

-¡Ey chicos! - Exclamó Jake ya a nuestro lado. _Perfecto. -_¿Interrumpo? - Él miraba a Anthony, pero yo solo alcanzaba a fulminarle con la mirada, ¡había destruido mi momento! Aunque quizá era mejor así… ¿cómo iba a besarle otra vez después de disculparme? Desvié mi vista hasta Anthony, para ver su reacción. Sonreí al ver como bufaba fastidiado.

-No… - Dijo con la boca pequeña, eso me hizo sentir bien, demasiado bien, quizá yo para él significaba más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido con tu amiga? - Pregunté.

-Hemos quedado esta noche…

-Solo espero que le hayas dejado las cosas claras. - Le dijo Anthony en tono de advertencia, algo que me pareció sumamente tierno.

-Siempre lo hago. - Dijo Jacob.

Y ahí me quedé yo, observando como Anthony hablaba con Jake, recordando sus palabras y sus reacciones, recordando nuestro primer beso, el cual estaba casi segura de que no sería el último, pues iba a darlo todo por él…

.

.

.

-Anthony es un amor. - Murmuré mientras caminaba por los pasillos con Rose.

-¿Tanto como lo era Benjamin? - Su pregunta me hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-No puedes igualar a dos personas tan diferentes. Benjamin no le llega a Anthony ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Sabía que contestarías eso, pero… ¿Qué me dices de Jake? Ese si que tiene que ser un buen cabrón - Di un par de pasos más recordando lo que me había contado Anthony y me detuve.

- Lo pasó mal en el pasado, no deberías hablar así de él.

-No me puedo creer que estén saliendo esas palabras de tu boca. ¡Bella, por favor!

-Lo digo en serio Rose, no lo acuses. Él lo ha pasado mal por eso ahora se cierra en ese cascarón, por eso se comporta así, para protegerse… - Rose negó con la cabeza, sabía que sería difícil cambiarla de opinión pero no imposible. Suspiré y caminé de nuevo unos pasos, notando como Rose se acercaba de nuevo a mi lado y seguíamos caminando hacia el aula dónde teníamos clase.

-¿Entonces ya aceptas que estás enamorada de ese Anthony? - Sonreí, entrando al aula.

-No puedo contestarte aun a eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que no sé explicar lo que me provoca cuando está cerca de mi, es algo tan extraño, quisiera escapar en algún momento cuando estamos solos pero también estoy muy a gusto cuando estoy con él, no sé…

-Definitivamente estás enamorada.

Y no pude decir nada, porque en ese momento estaba echa un lío, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por aquel tímido chico que me encantaba. No comprendía las reacciones extrañas que me hacía sentir; estaba muy bien cuando estaba con él pero incómoda también. ¿Se debía eso a que como no estaba segura de lo que él sentía hacía mi me hacía sentir de esa manera?

Quizá sí, quizá no… pero mi próxima cita, estaba muy cerca.

* * *

_¿Y vosotras qué pensais? jajaja Bueeeno, a veces cuando nos pensamos tanto las cosas no salen bien... pero prometo que el próximo capítulo... tatatachan-tachan... ¿os acordais del final del capítulo anterior? será un pov Edward... y será la continuación de este mismo día así que... _

_Intento subir prontoo, pero en serio estoy estresadísima con la universidad, llevo unos dolores de cabeza increíbles, prácticamente no paro, así que no me ha dado tiempo a revisar el capítulo, cosa que siempre hago dos o tres veces y aun así a veces siempre se me escapa algo... así que si hay algo extraño lo siento mucho! Pero avisadme jajaja_

_**Noe, isabela91, lexa0619, claudi17, ImPoly, Jos WeasleyC, Lynn, nany87, joli cullen, Milhoja, BABYBOO27, Tutzy Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Ally Masen**, GRACIAS! :)_

_**Lynn,** jaja claro que sí, las mujeres al poder por una vez ¿no? Esta Bella... ya la verás, ya la verás..._

_**Noe**, qué decir... que esta vez estoy por aquí de puro milagro gracias a mi pediatra... jajaja pero en tu próximo capítulo creo que me cogeré una de esas botellas de oxígeno porque corro el riesgo de quedarme en el acto mientras leo..._

_Ains! bueno niñas, nos vemos en el próximo, espero que lo disfruteis, un besito! :)_


	10. Impulsos

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Impulsos  
**_

* * *

.

-¿A las 6 y media en el mismo lugar? - Preguntó al despedirse de mi. Aun estábamos muy cerca y me perdía cuando observaba aquellos labios que habían besado los míos hacía tan solo dos días frente a la puerta de su habitación. Sonreí.

-No, te dije que te pasaría a buscar ¿recuerdas? - Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio y dejándome en un estado completamente perdido.

Si hubiese sido valiente… si aquella maldita inseguridad que últimamente me molestaba tanto se hubiese ido de vacaciones, hubiese acortado los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y la habría besado. Asintió con decisión y eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

Había sentido el impulso, había sentido la energía del suyo absorberme, pero era superior a mi y lo único que podía hacer era quedármela observando como un idiota, bebiendo aquel color chocolate que tenía el poder de hechizarme.

Dejó de morderse el labio mirando hacia abajo y cuando me deleité observando como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban levemente en una sonrisa tímida no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Me parece perfecto. - Contestó casi en un susurro.

Nuestras miradas conectaron de tal manera que sentí la necesidad de transmitirle con algún gesto lo que ella provocaba en mi cada vez que me miraba de esa forma. No quise pensar e ignoré la inseguridad que había sentido hacía solo pocos minutos. Alcé mi mano titubeante y la posé suavemente sobre la piel de su mejilla sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad que desprendía. No pude evitar suspirar cuando vi como ella cerraba sus enormes párpados.

Me sentí mucho mejor así, notando como ella reaccionaba favorable a mi gesto. Miré de nuevo sus labios y quise besarlos, quise sentir otra vez la textura de ellos al deslizarse sobre los míos, la calidez que desprendían, el aroma de su dulce aliento acariciando mi rostro.

A medida que aquella idea iba cobrando fuerza en mi mente mi respiración se agitaba de igual manera, lo iba a hacer… Tenía que dejar atrás toda inseguridad si quería conseguir algo con Bella. No podía pretender que ella hiciese todo el trabajo, el amor era cosa de dos y yo… yo ya me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Pero para tener el derecho a hacer algo así primero debía hacer algo más importante y era contarle toda la verdad, aquella que hasta ese mismo día seguía callándome. Apoyé mi frente en la suya e intenté recobrar mi respiración.

-Nos vemos luego. - Murmuré

-Sí. - Dijo simplemente en un murmullo.

Se separó un poco de mi para hipnotizarme con su mirada, aquella que se clavaba sin piedad en la mía sin mi permiso, pero que lejos de no agradarme, me encantaba. Sus ojos miraron mis labios y sentí de nuevo mi respiración acelerada, al igual que mi corazón, cuando sus labios presionaron los míos sintiendo aquella descarga eléctrica cruzar los míos y recorrer mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi estómago.

Cómo el sábado, no pude evitar estrecharla contra mí, olvidándome de que no estábamos solos, olvidándome de que le estaba ocultando quien era de verdad porque en ese momento no sabía ni quién era, olvidándome de todo… solo existíamos nosotros dos, mis manos acariciando su espalda y su cintura, sus pequeños estremecimientos por mi toque, sus labios cálidos adueñándose de los míos y volví a responder a su intensidad cuando sus labios se abrieron, sintiendo la calidez de su lengua.

Si con el primer beso creí sentirme en el cielo, ahora me encontraba en el paraíso, ¿iba a ser siempre así? ¿Sentiría siempre que ella me besara aquellas cosquillas que atormentaban a mi estómago y que me hacían sentir así de extraño?

Sus labios volvieron a presionar los míos y se alejó unos centímetros de mi mirándome con aquel irresistible color en sus mejillas y mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo… lo sien…

Pero no la dejé acabar y esta vez, asombrándome yo mismo, acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba para callarla con un beso. Fue solo algo fugaz y puramente impulsivo, pero aquel simple contacto hizo que aquella descarga característica me azotara de nuevo y me sentí valiente por haber sido yo el que tomaba la iniciativa.

La observé con una breve sonrisa y ella no dudó en contestármela. Su mano se alzó y cerré los ojos cuando su dedo pulgar dibujó la forma de mis labios, sintiendo aquella simple caricia a través de un estremecimiento que casi tenía el poder de hacerme quedar inmóvil y aunque hubiese deseado que ella hubiese seguido con aquella caricia, sin importarme cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir de pie solo para disfrutarla, ella retiró su contacto. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome en sus labios una sonrisa aun más grande.

-Deseaba que hicieras esto desde hacía tiempo… - Confesó provocando que me avergonzara conmigo mismo. Sabía que se refería al tema de una demostración por mi parte de lo que se suponía que debía sentir…

-Siento haberte hecho esperar. - Me disculpé sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Ella soltó una risita mirando hacia abajo y después volvió a mirarme entre las pestañas.

-Deberíamos… hablar esta tarde. - Murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, y aquella frase hizo que recordara lo que esa tarde me había propuesto y ya no solo era contarle la verdad. Por lo que podía imaginar, suponía que también quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando en aquellos precisos momentos.

-Claro, debemos hablar. - Dije más serio, pero sin dejar de mirarla, aquellos besos y aquella mirada tenían el poder de dejarme totalmente atolondrado. Ella suspiró y solo me di cuenta de que nuestras manos habían estado entrelazadas hasta entonces, cuando me dio un apretón y sentí una descarga más recorrer las fibras de mi cuerpo.

-¿No tenías clase ahora? - Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida que hizo que me avergonzara un poco, otra vez.

-Sí, lo cierto es que ya debería ir. -_ Pero no quiero separarme de ti_.

-No quiero que pierdas clase por mi. - Dijo apenada. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. - Anda, ve, nosotros nos vemos esta tarde. - Volvió a presionar mi mano y una vez más sentí aquella sensación.

-Eso espero. - Asintió, se acercó y presionó sus labios en mi mejilla por unos segundos, dejando un cosquilleo cuando se retiró.

-Te espero a las 6. - Dijo empezando a caminar y agitándome la mano, yo solo asentí, luchando por agitar la mía,.

Observé cómo se alejaba, bebiendo su figura femenina al caminar con tanta gracia que me era imposible apartar mi vista de ella, hasta que desapareció al torcer la esquina. Con un suspiro me giré y me di cuenta que Jacob había desaparecido, quizá se había cansado de esperar a que quedara con Bella, o al ver lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros le había dado envidia y una vez más aquella chica rubia me lo había robado. ¡Perfecto!

Me encaminé hacia la cafetería por si acaso lo encontraba allí y no había necesidad de llamarlo al móvil, pero de nada sirvió porque no estaba allí. Fui al aseo para refrescar un poco mi rostro, ya que quería espabilarme un poco y dejar atrás el estado atontado en el que ya solía dejarme Bella. Me miré al espejo viendo como las gotas caían por mi cara y no pude evitar sonreírme a mi mismo.

No recordaba haberme sentido así de feliz en ningún momento de mi vida y me sentía tan extraño y tan bien a la vez… Aunque aquella sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto pensé en que aquella misma tarde le contaría a Bella la verdad. Ya no podía callar más, lo único que conseguiría, como había dicho Jake era alejarla más y no era eso lo que quería.

El móvil me vibró en el bolsillo del vaquero y de inmediato lo cogí.

_Me salto la siguiente clase, Carmen me ha invitado a su habitación. Nos vemos más tarde._

_Jacob._

Negué con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco, algo así me había estado temiendo, por lo que el SMS no me sorprendió en absoluto. Suspiré mirando el reloj y en ese momento alguien salió del aseo. Faltaban tres minutos para que la clase empezara, pero la profesora Cope siempre llegaba tarde, así que iba sobrado de tiempo. Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero _su_ voz y sobretodo aquel comentario provocó que me quedara en mi lugar, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del aseo.

- Lo pasó mal en el pasado, no deberías hablar así de él. - Escuché a Bella. De repente el corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido al relacionar aquella frase conmigo directamente… ¿estaban hablando de mi?

-No me puedo creer que estén saliendo esas palabras de tu boca. ¡Bella, por favor! - Exclamó su amiga bastante enfadada.

-Lo digo en serio Rose, no lo acuses. Él lo ha pasado mal por eso ahora se cierra en ese cascarón, por eso se comporta así, para protegerse… - Un calor insoportable envolvió mi cuerpo, dejando que la mayor temperatura se alojara en mi rostro. ¿Sabía… sabía quien era yo? ¡Cielos! Llevé una mano en el lugar dónde mi corazón estaba galopando, intentando que no saliera de mi pecho.

Quise escuchar más, pero los constantes y casi insoportables latidos de mi cabeza, de mi corazón y en definitiva de todo mi cuerpo me hacían imposible escuchar… ¿o es que acaso ya se habían alejado? Tomé dos respiraciones profundas y me asomé por la puerta un minuto, intentando discernir por el pequeño y redondo cristal que adornaba la puerta, el rostro o el cabello de Bella, pero no había nadie.

¿Bella sabía quien era yo? ¿Estaba haciendo el imbécil? Sabía que desde el primer momento me había comportado como tal dejando que esa mentira avanzara, pero… ¿ella lo sabía? Dejé caer mi cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, provocando que me diera un golpe en la pared, pero ni siquiera me había dolido más que la herida que yo ya había comenzado a abrir.

Bella sabía quien era yo y no me había dicho nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto era una especie de castigo? ¿Es que ella en el fondo se estaba riendo de mi? No… no podía ser, porque no había sonado como tal. Aquella afirmación era triste, no la había dicho como si estuviera enfadada, o como si quisiera vengarse… Quizá no hablaba de mi…

Volví a respirar hondo antes de salir al pasillo y dirigirme hacia el aula donde tenía clase.

La conversación que había escuchado a escondidas me había dejado en mi mundo, apartado de todo, solo podía darle vueltas una y otra vez, por eso casi no había cogido apuntes, por eso no había atendido en absoluto a la clase, por eso ahora también me sentía frustrado por todo lo que yo mismo había comenzado.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la voz de Tanya, cuando James y Laurent habían salido ya del aula, dejándome allí.

-Sí…

Contesté un poco desganado, sin ni siquiera mirarla, aun sentado en el aula con mis manos tapando mi rostro. Esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para que ella entendiera que le estaba pidiendo muy sutilmente que me dejara solo, que no deseaba compañía. Pero si lo entendió hizo caso omiso, ya que sentí como se sentaba a mi lado. La suave caricia de la palma de su mano en mi cabeza me hizo apartar las manos de mi rostro y mirarla confundido y algo molesto…

-No estás bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó clavando sus ojos color miel en los míos.

-Nada… simplemente no me encuentro muy bien. Quizá no tenía que haber venido hoy a clase. - Dije entre dientes, sin ganas de tener que dar explicaciones. Sabía que mi voz había sonado del todo antipática, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello.

-Dudo que ese mal estar sea físico. ¿Puedo ayudarte? - Preguntó inocentemente.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme culpable por contestarle de las maneras que lo había hecho pero no podía cambiar el estado anímico en el que me encontraba. Me sentía totalmente sucio por lo que había hecho con Bella. Otra vez… Parecía que ahora era totalmente conciente de ello. Y me sentía como un sucio mentiroso.

-¡Tanya! - Me giré al notar como la llamaban para ver a Aaron en la puerta del aula agitando la mano. Después desvió su mirada hacia mi completamente irritado. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

-Ya voy. - Dijo ella, después volvió a poner su atención en mi. - Debo irme, pero recuerda que si necesitas algo aquí estoy.

-Gracias Tanya.

-No hay de qué. - Su mano se paseó por mi mejilla y la miré sorprendido por aquel gesto viendo una sonrisa en el suyo y esa mirada extraña analizarme.

Después se alejó para irse con Aaron. Había conocido a Tanya pocos días después de iniciar el curso, pero no habíamos hablado mucho, por eso me había sorprendido que se sentara a mi lado y me intentase ayudar en ese instante. Tampoco habíamos entablado una amistad como para ayudarnos de esa manera, pero en el fondo, si alejaba mi estado, se lo agradecía. La próxima vez que la viese intentaría hacerle saber mi agradecimiento.

Me levanté de mi silla respirando profundamente recogiendo las hojas en blanco que había sacado para nada y me encaminé hacia la salida… debería pedirle más tarde los apuntes a Laurent. Casi no podía mirar a James a la cara desde que presencié la escena con Bella. Y aunque él mediante su comportamiento me hacía saber que no sabía qué pasaba yo no era capaz de contestarle sin que de mi boca salieran monosílabos. Esperaba que con el tiempo todo eso pasara, pues sabía que cuando intentó aquello con Bella no estaba en sus cabales, aun así me costaba entenderlo.

-¡Ey, Edward! - Exclamó Jacob, por el pasillo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hasta que al fin apareces. - Dije.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué me ha pasado? - Le pregunté a él para que me respondiera.

-Mírate. Te había dejado con una sonrisa radiante, casi habías eclipsado la mía irresistible para las chicas… - puse los ojos en blanco. - Pero ahora estás serio, ¿ha pasado algo con… Bella? - Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Ha sido porque te he dejado tirado?

-Jacob, por favor, sabes que no me importa.

-¿Entonces? - Preguntó sentándose en el banco frente al aula donde teníamos la siguiente clase.

Le conté todo lo que había escuchado en el baño, incluida mi conclusión final de que seguramente no estaba hablando de mi. Pero también le dije que esa pequeña conversación me había llevado a sentirme más culpable por el tiempo que había dejado pasar.

-¿Y si en realidad hablaba de ti, Edward?

-Me lo habría dicho. Como mínimo se habría enfadado, sé que se lo habría notado, no lo sabe Jake.

-¿Y si solo está jugando? ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella haya cambiado? - Enarqué una ceja.

-No, no ha cambiado.

-Eso no lo sabes al 100%

-Sí Jake… lo sé, lo sé de sobra. - Mi amigo puso los ojos en blanco y después volvió a enfocar sus ojos oscuros en mi.

-¿Has hablado con James?

-No. - Dije en un suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo con él?

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-No me vas a negar que has estado extraño estos días, desde la fiesta. ¿Fue por sus comentarios sobre las chicas? - Yo seguía callado sin querer contestar, pero lo cierto era que notaba cada vez más mi mandíbula tensa. - Vamos Edward… no es peor que yo. Comprendo que te moleste, yo he aprendido un poco a no hablar así de ellas delante de ti, pero…

-Jake, basta. - Suspiré rindiéndome. - Estaba "persuadiendo a Bella" , - Dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos. - lo vi cuando volví al local y… - Miré a mi amigo sorprendido cuando escuché una carcajada.

-Pero no le hizo nada… ¿o sí? - Dijo ahora más serio. Negué con la cabeza.

-Bella se lo quitó de encima, pero aún así….

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Está claro que James no debía estar muy sobrio, aunque yo creo que Bella le atrae. - Apreté más la mandíbula. - Tranquilo, tranquilo amigo. - Dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro. - Escuché un par de comentarios de Bella salir de su boca, pero parece ser que mis advertencias no le sirvieron de mucho aquella noche. De todas formas puedes estar tranquilo, no ha vuelto a hablar sobre el tema.

Decidí quedarme callado, en aquel momento solo había una cosa importante y era contarle a Bella la verdad. Seguí el resto de la mañana distraído, incluso el estómago comenzó a dolerme de lo nervioso que me había puesto.

.

.

.

-¿Puedes dejar de dar golpecitos con el pie? El suelo no tiene culpa de la metedura de pata que hiciste con Bella y yo menos. - Dijo Jake poniéndome la mano en la rodilla para que dejase de moverla. Suspiré. - Queda más de una hora… ¿puedes tranquilizarte? Como sigas así dudo que puedas llegar a salir de aquí y ¿qué pensará Bella?

-¿Quieres callarte? - Pedí en tono hosco. - Me estás poniendo más nervioso… no es fácil ¿sabes?

-Supongo… Pero eso lo tendrías que haber pensado antes de decirle que te llamabas Anthony.

Bufé y cerré los ojos apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá, intentando tranquilizarme un poco. Respiré hondo para dejar salir el aire de mis pulmones lentamente unas cuantas veces, esperando que el malestar que se había implantado en mi estómago desapareciese en algún momento y al menos me permitiese caminar para ir a recogerla a su habitación.

Mientras tanto acariciaba por debajo del puño de mi camiseta el lazo que rodeaba mi muñeca, aquel que jamás me había quitado y que ya era una tontería quitarme también si contaba con contarle la verdad. Ya no perdería nada si lo veía. Aquel lazo tan insignificante para la mayoría de gente era claramente un símbolo de fidelidad a ella. ¿Sería por eso que nunca había sido capaz de fijarme en otra chica? ¿Sería ese simple objeto, inconscientemente, su recuerdo?

Ya no me importaba…

El móvil de Jake comenzó a sonar y sentí de repente como me crispé de nuevo. Bufé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo… lo siento. - Se disculpó levantándose del sofá.

-Pensaba que ibas a servirme de apoyo moral hasta que me fuera. - Le dije levantándome también.

-E iba a hacerlo, pero… - Había algo extraño en su manera de hablarme y de mirarme, por lo que di un paso hacía él, parecía estar ocultándome algo.

-¿Ha pasado algo? - Pregunté preocupado.

-Es… Leah. -Dijo muy bajito y entre dientes. Elevé una ceja.

-¿Quién diablos es Leah?

-Una amiga.

-Dios mio Jake, pero si esta mañana has estado con Car…

-No, no, no. No esa clase de amiga… solo es una amiga y ahora si me permites debo irme.

Confundido me quedé sin saber qué decir, simplemente me quedé mirando como cogía su chaqueta y salía de mi habitación dejándome allí con la boca abierta. Volví a suspirar y me senté en el sofá.

Sabía que desde que Emily cortó con Jake este te había cerrado a tener relaciones serias que implicasen sentir más sentimientos de los necesarios hacía alguna persona y sabía que las amigas que Jake tenía eran amigas efímeras que duraban muy poco, solo lo justo y necesario, el tiempo que él las necesitaba. ¿Sería posible que como el había dicho esta tal Leah no fuera de esa clase de amigas?

Me costaba creer en realidad aquello, entonces ¿cómo podía ser que esa misma mañana se hubiese ido con la tal Carmen? ¿Jake estaba ocultándome algo? Al pensar en la palabra ocultar, rápidamente volví a la realidad y un estremecimiento nervioso volvió a azotar mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj, aun quedaba una hora, una maldita hora. El tiempo se me estaba pasando demasiado lento. ¿Y si la llamaba y le decía que pasaba por ella ya mismo? Quería acabar con esto cuanto antes, quería contarle toda la verdad y que ella tomase una decisión de una vez.

Sí, iba a llamarla. Me remangué la camiseta y cogí el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa para buscar su número en la agenda, pero me detuve cuando lo encontré, sintiendo como el corazón amenazaba con salirme del pecho, una vez más. Pero no dejé que me controlara aquel sentimiento que siempre me instaba a obrar de manera incorrecta, por lo que cerré los ojos y apreté el botón verde.

Di un respingo y en seguida le di al botón rojo para colgar cuando escuché tres golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. La miré con el ceño fruncido, no esperaba a nadie, a no ser que Jake se hubiese arrepentido de haberme dejado en la estacada en un momento como este… Respiré un par de veces y avancé a la puerta ante los insistentes golpes que le propinaban a la misma, algo más tranquilo.

Pero aquella poca tranquilidad que había sentido se desvaneció en el instante en el que dos ojos marrones me traspasaron con la pena bailando en los mismos. Su boca abierta dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos, parecía haber llegado hasta la puerta de mi habitación corriendo.

-¡Anthony! - Su voz llena de dificultad a la hora de hablar me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Bella? - Pregunté confuso, tragando saliva y sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a latirme incontroladamente de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué diablos sabía dónde vivía? - ¿Cómo… has llegado hasta aquí? - La observé negar con la cabeza y puso una mano en su frente.

-Jake se lo dijo a Rose hace tiempo, pero ahora eso no importa. - Su ceño fruncido y la emoción en sus ojos chocolates dejaba ver que no se encontraba frente a mi en la puerta de mi habitación por algo bueno…

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté lleno de preocupación. - Pasa por favor.

-No, no, solo vengo un minuto. Venía a avisarte de que no podré ir al café contigo… Mi padre… mi padre ha sufrido un ataque de unos locos que trataban de atracar el bar dónde suele ir a tomar algo después de cenar. Iba desarmado y… ha recibido un balazo en un hombro y otro en el bazo… - Podía notar su nerviosismo a la hora de hablar.

-¿Está grave? - Pensar en Charlie en esas circunstancias hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y más notando como se encontraba Bella.

Sus ojos cristalinos me miraron a punto de llorar y vi como su labio inferior temblaba. Sentí la necesidad de eliminar aquel movimiento frenético presionando los míos en los suyos, transmitiéndole en aquel beso el sentimiento que me embargaba por verla así.

-Los delincuentes tardaron varias horas en dejar salir a mi padre del local, estando herido, a pesar de la insistencia del cuerpo de policía… Mi madre me acaba de llamar y lo están interviniendo, van a extirpárselo, pero tengo miedo… - Y acabó rompiendo en llanto. La vi tan triste y tan frágil que avancé un paso y la estreché entre mis brazos.

-No te asustes pequeña, ya verás como sale todo bien. Ya verás como tu padre sale de esta, estoy seguro. - Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y presionó su cuerpo más contra el mío. La apreté más contra mí cuando sentí como su cuerpo temblaba constantemente.

-¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiesen dado el balazo en el corazón o en algún órgano más importante? - Preguntó dificultosamente sorbiendo la nariz. Me separé de ella acunando su rostro con las manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos, secando, cómo podía, con mis pulgares las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-No pienses en eso, va a estar bien. - Dije intentando infundirle ánimos. Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y me miró por unos segundos sin pestañear.

-Gracias. - Murmuró. - Siento todo esto, pero estoy muy nerviosa, mi vuelo sale dentro de tres horas y debo irme ya. - Asentí aun con mis manos en su rostro y me incliné para presionar mis labios en los suyos, sin pensar en nada más que en transmitirle mi apoyo y mi incondicionalidad en ese beso. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías que aun sostenían su rostro y cuando me retiré presionó una de mis manos con las dos suyas.

-Todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo? - Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha y de pronto noté como fruncía el ceño, como si algo le hubiese extrañado. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y el corazón me pegó un latigazo junto con el estómago cuando me di cuenta de a qué le estaba prestando atención. El lazo de mi muñeca…

-¿Qué… qué es esto? - Preguntó sorprendida pero con la voz apagada. Mi respiración se agitó y me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir por un par de segundos hasta que ella me miró.

-Algo sin importancia, anda ve, no quiero que pierdas el vuelo por mi culpa. - Sacudió la cabeza y me miró fijamente de nuevo.

-Sí, de acuerdo. - Sus ojos que se habían vuelto a clavar como dos dagas en los míos habían cambiado su interior y ahora se mostraban agradecidos. Elevé mi mano libre y acaricié su mejilla.

-Te echaré de menos. - Dije sin pensar, logrando una leve, muy leve sonrisa por su parte. - Pero ahora lo importante es que tu padre esté bien.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció lanzándose a mi en un abrazo fuerte que tuve que responder. Sentí su efluvio de nuevo rodear todo mi cuerpo y la estreché más fuerte contra mi aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Se separó después de pocos segundos, para mi, pero comprendía que debía irse ya… - Volveré pronto. - Asentí y volví a presionar mis labios en los suyos.

-Adiós… - Dije agitando la mano.

-Adiós.- Dijo ella alejándose casi corriendo.

Me quedé en el umbral hasta que la vi desaparecer. Una vez más había pasado algo que me había impedido contarle la verdad… ¿era esto algún tipo de castigo por lo que había hecho? Suspiré de mala gana y cerré la puerta apoyándome en la misma.

No estaba enfadado porque Charlie estuviese ahora mismo en un quirófano y hubiese interrumpido mi cita con su hija, comprendía perfectamente que esa situación era muy difícil para ella y que era lógico que quisiera volver con su padre, yo mismo lo habría hecho… Es más, me encontraba muy preocupado tanto por él como por ella… ¿Pero por qué todo estaba en contra mía? ¿Tan caro estaba pagando aquel error? Tragué saliva impotente por no haber podido acompañarla si quiera, apoyándola.

Hubiese deseado ser más que… Detuve mis pensamientos al no saber como seguir… ¿qué era de Bella? ¿Un amigo que la besaba…?

No lo sabía, pero quería ser algo más de lo que era en ese momento, quería estar ahí con ella como Edward, apoyándola, haciéndole sentir que siempre tendría mi apoyo y que siempre estaría para lo que ella necesitara, porque ella siempre iba a ser la mujer de mi vida… Siempre…

* * *

Bueno pues aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué pasará a partir de aquí? jum! jajaja Al menos Edward parece que se está espavilando más... :P En fin, os dejo que tengo un pelín de prisa... siempre la tengo últimamente... ¬¬ Espero que lo disfruteiss... :)

_**Noe, Impossible Love, Julimuliluli De Cullen, Maiy, EDWARD-BELLA-MASON, claudi17, lexa0619, Milhoja, isabela91, BABYBOO27, Jos WeasleyC, joli cullen, Cullen Vigo, Ally Masen**_, GRACIAS! :)

Un besito a todaas! y hasta el próximo :)

Muuá!


	11. Añoranza

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Añoranza**_

* * *

.

-Te quiero. - Murmuré sobre su rostro, acunándolo con mis manos.

No podía creer que mi sueño se hubiese hecho por fin realidad, que su cuerpo descansara sobre la hierba del Campus boca arriba, mientras el mío se posicionaba sobre el suyo amoldándose a cada una de sus curvas a pesar de la ropa que llevábamos, sintiéndola tan pequeña y tan preciosa…

Pero sus ojos achocolatados se abrieron en respuesta, y su expresión dulce se transformó en otra totalmente diferente, la cual solo se podía asemejar al asco y al desprecio. Con el ceño fruncido me alejé un poco de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunté confuso.

Decidí sentarme sobre el manto verde y mullido cuando con una de sus manos me empujó el pecho e hizo el amago de querer apartarme. Miró fíjamente la hierba durante unos segundos y después clavó su dura mirada en la mía, haciéndome sentir pequeño, muy pequeño e insignificante.

-Yo no te quiero, Edward. - Al escuchar mi nombre el corazón me bombeó con fuerza y sentí como el color de mi rostro se esfumaba observando aun su mirada clavada en la mía, con aquella actitud tan diferente a la que me tenía acostumbrado…

Ella sabía quién era, ella se lo había callado, pero entonces ¿por qué no me había dicho nada antes? ¿por qué había tenido la certeza de que cuando estábamos juntos nos complementábamos completamente? Me hacía sentir que yo para ella significaba lo mismo que ella para mi. Habíamos estado allí tumbados perdiéndonos entre caricias y besos, me había sentido completamente en el cielo simplemente estando en su compañía. ¿Por qué cuando me había decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos, los cuales ella ya debía haber notado, me rechazaba de esa manera?

-Se acabó. - Sentenció, levantándose y alejándose, dejándome allí clavado, roto y sin saber qué hacer.

Flexioné mis rodillas, pero por más que quería levantarme para correr tras ella y detenerla para que me diese una explicación, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Clavé mis codos en mis rodillas, y la impotencia por no poder hacer otra cosa más que quedarme allí sentado, provocó que la ansiedad terminase desgarrando mi pecho.

Un sonido molesto y estridente me distrajo por un segundo y me di cuenta que solo había sido un sueño y que aquel sonido era mi despertador, que como cada mañana, me despertaba con su "mejor" melodía. Suspiré secándome las lágrimas que aquel sueño había provocado y que por alguna extraña razón se negaban a desaparecer, después de apagarlo.

La imagen de Bella despidiéndose de mi volvió a cruzar mi mente, como hacía ya dos mañanas. Era imposible no sentirme culpable de nuevo por haberla dejado marchar sin contarle la verdad, ¿pero como iba a hacerlo? Quería hablar con ella cuando estuviésemos tranquilos, sin ningún tipo de prisa…

Me senté en la cama frotándome el cabello y sintiendo un dolor punzante en mis sienes, parecía que había dormido muy poco y bien sabía yo cuánto me había costado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, pensando en qué estaría haciendo, en cómo estaría su padre, en si debería llamarla…

Descalzo me dirigí hacia la ducha quitándome los boxers por el camino, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Tenía sueños de ese tipo desde hacía varios días, pero jamás me había despertado con tal nivel de ansiedad y sintiéndome tan culpable, aunque sí que cada día me sentía un poquito más así. Dejando que el agua calmase la tensión con la que me había despertado me encontré con el lazo rojo que adornaba mi muñeca.

Agaché la cabeza para observarlo y recordé la reacción de Bella al mirarlo. Justamente el mismo día en el que estaba totalmente decidido a contarle la verdad lo había visto y yo no era capaz de olvidar la expresión de su rostro cuando lo vio. Aunque también sabía que no había podido relacionar nada… pues se lo habría notado. Quizá simplemente creyó ser una casualidad.

Me puse bajo el chorro de la ducha para enjuagarme el cabello. Al menos el agua tenía ese efecto tranquilizador y ya me sentía mucho mejor, aunque las ganas de saber de ella no se esfumaban en ningún momento.

Decidido por hacer algo bien en algún momento, cerré el grifo y me sequé un poco el cuerpo antes de enrollarme la toalla a la cintura. Sin pensármelo ni un minuto más salí descalzo hacia mi habitación y cogí el móvil, pero justo en aquel momento mi hermana se había acordado también de mi. Puse los ojos en blanco y descolgué.

-Hola Alic…

-¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho antes que Charlie Swan estaba en Forks! ? - Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par sin poder evitarlo y el corazón me pegó un brinco siguiendo a continuación con un latido mucho más rápido.

-¿En… en… en Forks? - Pregunté tartamudeando.

-Sí, en Forks. - Contestó seria. Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Mi mente solo intentaba procesar esa información. Si Charlie… estaba en Forks, Bella también. - ¡Edward! - Me llamó mi hermana.

-Yo… yo no sé… - Alice bufó.

-Me enteré esta mañana, papá lo está atendiendo en el hospital. Debo estar muy distraída últimamente porque ni me había enterado en un pueblucho tan pequeño como este, que Charlie volvía como _sheriff, _y mucho menos que al que habían herido y tenido como rehén en el bar de los Webber era él. _- _Tragué saliva ruidosamente, pero sin poder decir nada.

-Be-Bella… - Murmuré.

-Vaya… - Escuché decir a Alice. - ¡Entonces tu damisela se encuentra en Forks! ¿Verdad? - Y dio un gritito que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Alice!

-¡Qué emoción hermanito! Quizá pase por el hospital a ver al _sheriff_, quiero ver con mis propios ojos a mi futura cuñada y…

-¡ALICE! Olvídate de eso, ella aun no sabe quien soy, ¿te has olvidado de eso? - Entonces algo mucho peor cruzó mi mente. - ¿Papá… papá atiende a Charlie?

-Sí. - Dijo en un susurro, algo que me hizo pensar en que ella se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

-¿Y si se le ocurre decirle algo? - Me llevé una mano al cabello a punto de arrancármelo.

-Edward, tranquilo.

-¡Quizá ya lo sabe! ¿Cómo voy a poder mirarla cuando vuelva, Alice? Iba a llamarla justo ahora, pero ahora no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, la vergüenza me carcome. - Podía sentir el latido de mi corazón aumentar con más fuerza.

-Edward, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? En todo caso, tendría que relacionar a Edward con Anthony. Quizá pensará que no ha visto a Edward en la facultad.

-Antes de irse vio el lazo de mi muñeca y tenías que haberla visto, Alice. Perfectamente puede relacionarlo conmigo, con Edward. - Escuché su suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-En ese caso tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias de no haber hablado antes.

-No he podido, Alice.

-Seguro que sí, Edward. Seguro que has desperdiciado miles de oportunidades en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no lo admites? No has querido hacerlo. No sé si por miedo, por vergüenza o por qué, pero lo has escondido porque has querido.

-No es cierto. - Insistí.

-Sí lo es, lo sabes perfectamente. - Me quedé en silencio, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

Podía haberla detenido cuando me dio el primer beso, antes de que se metiera en su cuarto, podía habérselo dicho en alguna ocasión que estuviésemos juntos… sin embargo no lo había hecho. Estaba muerto de miedo, eso era lo que me pasaba.

-¿Qué hago ahora, Alice?

-Llámala como tenías pensado. Demuéstrale que realmente te importa, que la quieres para ti. Hazlo, Edward. Se por una vez valiente y confía en ti, la seguridad es muy importante y a ti te hace falta mucha, así que por favor si no quieres perderla comienza a actuar ahora mismo. - Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios tras escuchar a mi querida hermana, ella siempre había estado ahí conmigo, siempre me había ayudado y sabía perfectamente que ella quería lo mejor para mi, igual que yo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Ay Edwardcito, ¿qué sería de ti sin mi? - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo mismo que sería de ti sin mi. - Ella rió.

-Anda, llámala.

-Un beso, Alice y una vez más ¡gracias! - Dije colgando.

Con una sonrisa me quité la toalla que rodeaba la cintura y me colé unos boxers y después unos vaqueros. Alice siempre sería esa persona que conseguiría lo que se propusiese conmigo, y yo lo único que podía hacer era dejarme llevar por ella.

Cogí una vez más el móvil y busqué el número de Bella, pero justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi habitación ¿Quién sería el inoportuno que se atrevía una vez más a chafar mis planes? Con cara de pocos amigos me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

-¡Ey, Edward! - Jacob… ¿Quién iba a ser? Elevó una ceja. - ¿Te has levantado de mal humor? - Después miró mi pecho descubierto aun. - ¿O es que te he hecho salir corriendo de la ducha? - Preguntó riendo.

-Cierra el pico y siéntate para ver la televisión, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-¿A Bella? - Puse los ojos en blanco y señalé la tele elevando las cejas. Él solo me lanzó una mirada divertida y se giró.

Suspiré profundamente e hice caso a lo que Alice me había dicho. Si no le había contado la verdad, había sido porque no había querido. Vi su nombre iluminado por la franja azul y pulsé la tecla de llamada, notando como mi corazón aumentaba el ritmo e incluso los oídos comenzaban a pitarme.

-¡Hola, Anthony!

-¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás? - Suspiré lleno de alivio al escuchar "Anthony".

-Bien, bueno ahora mismo salía hacia el hospital. Mi padre está mucho mejor, solo ha sido un susto gracias a Dios. - Suspiré más tranquilo por sus palabras.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, te dije que tu padre saldría de esta.

-Sí, menos mal, aunque el doctor que lo atiende también es muy bueno. - Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y aunque no quería dejar de hablar con ella, no sabía qué decirle.

-Quizá debería colgar, me has dicho que salías al hospital.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes… Tenía… - Escuché su suspiro. - Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. - Mi estómago se retorció de felicidad y miles de mariposas revolotearon haciéndome sentir incómodo pero feliz.

-La verdad, es que yo también tenía ganas de escucharte, perdona por no llamarte antes, entonces. No quería molestar.

-Es imposible que tú molestes, imposible. - Murmuró. Su afirmación me hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso me satisface. No me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto te echaba de menos hasta que he escuchado tu voz. ¿Puedes creerlo? - No sabía como esas palabras habían salido de mis labios, pero me sentí mucho mejor al pronunciarlas. Su risita me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Sí, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo. Al menos te has decidido a llamarme, pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mi.

-Eso es imposible, Bella. - Contesté automáticamente. - ¿Sabes cuándo volverás?

-Bueno… mi padre ya está mejor y creo que perfectamente puedo volver el fin de semana para empezar de nuevo las clases el lunes. - Cuatro días más sin verla me parecían una eternidad, pero comprendía perfectamente que quisiese estar con su padre. - ¿Te parece tanto tiempo como a mi? - Preguntó dejando escapar una risa.

-Sí, un poco. - Escuché su suspiro.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Dime.

-Siento que… que estamos en el filo de la navaja y sinceramente, tengo ganas de hablar contigo sobre todo lo que nos está pasando…

-Sí… me debes una cita.

-Y estoy deseando volver para saldar esa deuda. - Reí.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y en ese momento me di la vuelta, viendo a Jake de rodillas en el sofá mirándome y saludándome con la mano. Después la llevó hacia su muñeca señalándome el reloj. Suspiré de mala gana y me giré de nuevo.

-Tengo que dejarte. Jake está haciéndome señales.

-Oh, claro, tú ahora tienes clase, yo tengo que ponerme al día en cuanto vuelva.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Sería un placer. - Y sonreí otra vez, imaginándome a los dos en mi habitación, como hacía ya cinco años, hablando sobre literatura, aunque ahora la diferencia era que ella hablaría más. - Entonces te dejo, no quiero que Jake piense que le estoy robando a su amigo.

-Ya lo has hecho, así que puedes sentirte culpable. - Ella rió. - Mañana volveré a llamarte, un beso.

-Otro para ti. Gracias, Anthony. - Y aquel nombre me hizo volver a la realidad. Suspiré sintiéndome imbécil y colgué.

Ella le hablaba a Anthony que aunque era yo… me hacía sentir un completo estúpido. Cuándo ella volviera haría lo que hiciese falta para por fin decirle mi nombre real.

-Hasta las trancas. - Escuché decir a Jake. Puse los ojos en blanco, cogí mi bandolera y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación para salir.

-Vámonos.

.

.

.

-Jake, ¿qué le pasa a tu móvil? - Escuché preguntar a Laurent burlonamente. - ¿No será que has acabado pillado por alguna preciosidad?

-Sí, Jake desde el lunes no para de usar su móvil cada cinco minutos y eso es peligroso. ¿No crees que necesita ayuda Alec? - Siguió el pesado de James.

-Dejad a Jake en paz, él sabrá lo que se trae entre manos. - Contestó Alec provocando que sonriera aun mirando mis apuntes. - Desde luego yo no pienso aguantar lloriqueos si le rompen el corazón. -Negué con la cabeza.

Era evidente que Jake estaba muchísimo más feliz desde hacía días y que hablaba de manera menos machista de las mujeres también. Quizá esa tal Leah consiguiera hacer volver a mi viejo amigo.

Seguí a Jake con la mirada cuando sin decir palabra desapareció del aula tras la puerta.

-¿Hemos dicho algo malo? - Preguntó James.

-A veces deberías mantener el pico cerrado. - Dije pero con la mirada clavada en mis apuntes.

-Habló el que las mata callando. - Se burló Laurent.

-Ese comentario está fuera de lugar. - Contesté.

-Yo sigo sin creerme que no te hayas beneficiado a una mujer. - Continuó James, encendiéndome los nervios.

-Ey, chicos dejadlo ya. - Habló Alec.

-¿A vosotros os dicen lo que tenéis que hacer? ¿Os sentís mejor pareciendo los duros de la Facultad? Adelante, yo no intentaré que dejéis de serlo, pero deberíais respetar la manera que tienen otras personas de vivir. Respeto vuestra visión de ver la vida pero no la comparto, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? - James y Laurent comenzaron a reír, mofándose de mi.

-Edward, no me lo puedo creer. - Dijo James. - ¿Estás enamorado de esa preciosidad castaña y aun no has tenido el placer de...?

-Ni se te ocurra acabar. - Lo corté, apretando los puños al recordar la escena de la fiesta. - Eso no es asunto tuyo y mejor me voy, ya me he hartado de vuestras idioteces.

-Adelante asexual. - Escuché a Laurent.

Intentando ignorar el roce que había tenido con Laurent y James, caminé hacia la cafetería para procurar, al menos, concentrarme en mis apuntes, ya que tenía una hora libre de clase. Seguramente Jake se había ido con la tal Leah y le resbalaría todo lo que aquellos tres hubiesen hablado, pero yo no entendía aun como podía haber gente tan baja como ellos.

Suspiré dejando el cortado que había pedido en la barra en la mesa y abrí mi carpeta sacando los apuntes. Me era imposible concentrarme y más cuando me sentía así de nervioso después de escuchar las palabras de James y Laurent. Nunca sería capaz de entablar una amistad, bueno, excepto con Jake… y Bella.

-¡Ey, Edward! - Levanté la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Tanya.

-Hola, ¿cómo va? - Pregunté.

-Bien, iba a ir a la biblioteca, porque no tenía otra cosa qué hacer, pero ¿te importa que te acompañe? - Preguntó señalando la silla. - Bueno quizá estabas ocupado. - Dijo bajando el brazo y mirando mis apuntes.

-Ah, no te preocupes, de todas maneras era imposible concentrarme. - Contesté recogiendo la pila de folios para guardarlos en la carpeta.

-¿Problemas amorosos? - Elevé una ceja mirándola confundido ante su repentina preocupación desde hacía unos días por mi estado emocional. - Venga, Edward, cuéntamelo. - Miré sus ojos color miel, y no sé por qué decidí abrirme a ella.

-¿Conoces a Bella?

-Sí. - Contestó automáticamente provocando una vez más que me sintiese extraño. ¿Debía confiarle a ella lo que me pasaba? Ante la duda me quedé callado. - Te gusta. - Afirmó. Suspiré. Si ella supiera lo que sentía por Bella… - Yo creo que no te conviene. - Mi ceño se frunció en respuesta y la miré confuso. Ella suspiró.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté en tono de voz alto ante la sorpresa de su respuesta.

-No es como piensas. Créeme, está jugando contigo. Sé que le has dicho que te llamas Anthony, pero ella sabe perfectamente quien eres. - Tragué saliva ruidosamente y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

-Tú… tú, ¿cómo sabes que…?

-Oh, cariño, ella misma me lo ha dicho. - Abrí mis ojos asombrado por aquello. No podía ser.

-Pero no puede ser, ella no…

-Lo sabe, Edward. - Dijo en tono mandón. Abrí la boca varias veces sin poder emitir ningún sonido.

Lo que me estaba diciendo Tanya no tenía ningún sentido, pero entonces ¿cómo sabía ella que yo le había dicho a Bella que me llamaba Anthony? No podían ser muy amigas si me hablaba así de ella… ¡Ni si quiera iban a la misma clase! Aunque sabía que conocía a Aaron, que iba a la clase de Bella…

-Sé que te cuesta aceptarlo y más si te gusta tanto… pero tienes derecho a saber que te está engañando y que mereces a alguien mejor. Odio las injusticias y… - Dijo clavando su mirada en la mía. Sentí el calor de su mano sobre la mía y la retiré de inmediato, al darme cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que ella y yo sentimos. - Gruñí bufando por la nariz. - Y desde luego ese alguien mejor no eres tú Tanya. No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, ¿me entiendes?

-Pero Edward, cariño, yo solo intento ayudarte… el día que ella se canse de ti…

-Déjalo Tanya. Adiós. - Dije cogiendo mi bandolera y alejándome de allí.

¿Era imposible encontrar a alguien en quien confiar? ¿Tomaría represalias ahora Tanya por haberla dejado así? ¿ Y si era ella ahora la que se encargaba de decirle a Bella la verdad? ¿Y si utilizaba alguna mentira para empeorarlo todo? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de su mirada hacía mi?

Me golpeé la cabeza con el puño. ¿Era imbécil? Aunque aun no entendía como Tanya sabía toda esa historia, estaba completamente seguro de la inocencia de Bella. Ella no podía actuar de esa manera, no era propio de ella.

Me detuve de inmediato cuando vi a Jake sentado en un banco hablando con una chica morena. A pesar de la considerable distancia que había entre nosotros parecía feliz, nunca lo habías visto tan natural como se estaba desenvolviendo con esa chica. ¿Sería ella Leah? Estaba casi seguro… Ni siquiera se estaba acercando a ella más de lo necesario, solo hablaban y para que Jake solo hablara con una chica…

-¿Anthony? - Me giré al escuchar la voz de Rosalie.

-Hola. - Dije algo desanimado, dirigiéndome también a su novio.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque he estado mejor sinceramente.

-¿La ausencia de Bella te trastorna? - Noté como la rubia le daba un codazo a su novio, pero él ni se inmutó. - El otro día no me presenté, soy Emmett.

Estreché su mano sin atreverme a decir "Anthony", así que me quedé callado. Me quedé mirando a Rosalie ante la duda de advertirle que Tanya no era trigo limpio, pero me abstuve, quizá eso implicaba explicarle demasiadas cosas que en ese momento no quería explicar.

-Algún día podríamos salir los cuatro, cuando Bella vuelva, estoy seguro de que estará encantada. - Dijo él, provocando que una sensación agradable se instalara en mi cuerpo al imaginarme con Bella en esa situación.

Desearía conocer a sus amigos, además, parecían bastante normales, no como la panda de trogloditas con los que tenía la mala suerte de dar.

-¿Te estamos entreteniendo? - Preguntó Rosalie.

-No, en realidad ni sabía a dónde iba a ir. Me quedan… - Miré el reloj del móvil. - 35 minutos libres. - Y lo guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-¿Quieres venir a la cafetería? - Suspiré, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con Tanya, aunque dudaba que se encontrase ya allí, seguramente había ido a molestar a alguien más.

Ni que decir tenía que me había sorprendido su actitud, no decepcionado, pues a penas la conocía, pero pensaba que era otro tipo de persona y comportándose como se había comportado conmigo hacía unos minutos, me había demostrado no ser mejor que Lauren o Jessica. ¿Pero qué iba a perder? Deseaba conocer el círculo de amistades de Bella y ¿por qué no comenzar a conocerles? Así que con un asentimiento le contesté y me dirigí con ellos a la cafetería.

-¿Entonces nunca has tenido novia?- La cara de perplejidad de Emmett me hizo sonreír. Su expresión era diferente a las de James o Laurent, más bien parecía un niño al que le habían contado cómo se hacían los niños por primera vez.

No había sido difícil establecer una conversación con ellos dos, pero más bien me había sentido incómodo. No porque la conversación que estuviésemos manteniendo no fuera de mi agrado, simplemente hablábamos de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia, pero la actitud de ellos dos…

Emmett no era capaz de estar separado de Rose de ninguna de las maneras. Envidia sentía cada vez que su mano estrechaba la de ella para besarla, o cuando ella se quejaba porque la interrumpía mientras estaba hablando, o cuando se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice por algo que yo no había captado…

-No he encontrado a la chica perfecta para mi. - Contesté.

-¿No la has encontrado? - Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa, haciendo que pensara mejor lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno… - Pronuncié notando como mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Agaché la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Cada vez que recordaba los besos con Bella me estremecía de pura satisfacción. Recordar sus cálidos y suaves labios me hacían sentirme en le mismísimo paraíso, sus manos perdiéndose en mi cabello, su cuerpo pegado al mío… Echaba tanto de menos el verla por los pasillos, el escuchar su risa, observar sus sonrojos, sus ojos al mirarme…

-¿No es tierno, osito? - Preguntó Rose provocando que alzara la cabeza para mirarla. Había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett y este la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. -Tú también me tenías que haber esperado.

-Y tú tenías que haber llegado antes. - Desvié la mirada sintiéndome incómodo.

-Esa chica es Bella, ¿verdad?

-Sí… - Dije agachando la mirada. La mano de Rose dio un apretón a la mía.

-Entonces, házselo saber… - Dijo guiñándome el ojo. - No te arrepentirás.

Lo que Rosalie no sabía era que antes de confesarle mis sentimientos, debía decirle toda la verdad… Y esa verdad estaba muy cerca, a tan solo cuatro días de salir por fin a la realidad.

* * *

_Aquí por fin, subo el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento, sé que he tardado esta vez mucho en subir capítulo, pero para que me entendáis, algo muy parecido a lo que le pasó a Bella en el capítulo anterior me pasó a mi y tuve que dejarlo todo para viajar de urgencia... Lo siento mucho... pero bueno al menos ya estoy de vuelta :)_

_En el siguiente capítulo Bella vuelve... ¿qué pasará? ¡Ains!_

_**Noe, lexa0619, Julimuliluli De Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Marylouu, BABYBOO27, isabela91, Chuvi1487, claudi17, Jos WeasleyC, PatriciaaJayme17, Milhoja, Tutzy Cullen, LeslieCullen-7, Lynn, Ally Masen, joli cullen**_, _GRACIAS! :)_

**_Lynn_**, a_y estas conexiones... la mía también me iba muy mal, pero creo que se debía al otro ordenador que tenía... jajaja porque ahora me va muy bien... ¡A ver si de una vez Edward habla!_

_**Noe,**_ _ains!¡ espero pronto capítulo! ¡que bien eso de volver y encontrarme tres de golpe! jajaja me puse las botas... un besito guapaa! :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo, espero subir pronto, un besito :)_


	12. Libre de caretas

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Libre de caretas**_

* * *

.

-¿A las 5? ¿Habrás descansado?

-Sí, sí. Creo que entre antes nos veamos es mejor, además supongo que no podré descansar bien hasta hablar contigo.

Fruncí el ceño. Bella había estado extraña desde hacía dos días, el primero de ellos casi ni me habló y el frío tono de su voz hizo que mi alarma se encendiese de inmediato. ¿Sabría ella quien era yo, ya? Todo apuntaba a que sí, y más cuando dejaba escapar aquellas palabras "hablar contigo" de manera tan seria.

-Cómo prefieras, pasaré a recogerte a…

-No, no es necesario. - Me cortó. - Iré a verte, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos a solas, no necesito interrupciones de ningún tipo. - Sentí aun más miedo.

-Bien, entonces… - Contesté sin poder decir nada más. Su tono de voz no me lo permitía. -Aquí te espero, un beso.

-Un beso.

Pulsé el botón de colgar y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, con el móvil incluido. Tenía tantas ganas de verla como de descubrir de una vez por todas que Anthony era mi segundo nombre, que le había estado ocultando que la conocía y que ella me conocía a mi… pero su comportamiento en ocasiones como esa misma, después de hablar con ella, me acobardaba. Estábamos tan bien antes de que se fuera que no quería volver a la realidad…

-Tierra llamando a Edward ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Me giré y mojé mis labios antes de avanzar hasta Jake y sentarme en el sofá.

-Creo que lo sabe.

-Eso que te ahorras. - Dijo sonriendo.

-No estoy para bromas Jake…

-Al menos ya no te quedan dudas de que la Tanya esa te estaba mintiendo. - Le lancé una mirada incrédula.

-Jamás dudé en eso, si un caso fuiste tú quien no lo tenía claro. - Vi como Jake ponía los ojos en blanco.

Tanya no había vuelto a molestarme con aquella cantaleta que me expuso en el bar, sin embargo siempre que nos cruzábamos en clase me lanzaba miradas llenas de venganza que lo primero que me hacían pensar era que ella destruiría las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que Bella pudiese perdonarme después de saber la verdad.

-Tengo hambre… ¿comemos? - Comentó Jake.

-Hazte lo que quieras, a mi se me han quitado las ganas de comer.

-Estupendo.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que me impedía ingerir cualquier tipo de sustancia. Tenía la boca seca y constantemente me mojaba los labios… Algo me decía que todo iba a ir mal y que ya había perdido a Bella por estúpido e imbécil.

Me tumbé en el sofá, esa noche no había dormido muy bien pues no podía dejar de pensar en que al día siguiente volvería a ver a Bella. Intenté relajarme y dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría después de un rato mirando la televisión, pero era casi imposible prestarle atención sabiendo que en unas horas quizá todo se acabaría.

Porque tenía que ser consciente de ello, Bella no tendría por qué tomarse bien lo que hice… y yo tendría que aceptarlo sin rechistar.

.

.

.

-Edward… - Me removí en mi lugar. - ¡Despierta! Son las cuatro y media. Yo también me he quedado dormido, estos sofás son la caña. - Me senté de inmediato y miré el reloj para corroborar lo que Jake me había dicho. También miré la ventana, estaba mucho más nublado que antes de quedarme dormido.

-Mierda… - Murmuré levantándome y dirigiéndome al baño para refrescarme un poco la cara.

Odiaba que me pasasen estas cosas, no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora se me ocurría quedarme frito en el sofá. Salí del cuarto de baño y corté un trozo de pan, pues notaba el estómago demasiado vacío y aunque las ganas de comer no volvían, sentía que necesitaba ingerir algo.

-¿Te han entrado las prisas? - Preguntó divertido Jake. Lo fulminé con la mirada. - Oye… yo también tengo que irme, he quedado con…

-Leah… - Dije después de tragar.

-Sí, Leah.

-¿Cuándo vas a presentármela? - Pregunté cortando otro trozo. Jake elevó una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería presentártela? - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jake, no intentes engañarme y mucho menos engañarte… - Jake sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Está bien, me gusta mucho… pero… no sé, me da miedo. - Negué con la cabeza.

-No creo que debas temer a nada. Yo sí que estoy muerto de miedo… - Caminé hasta el sofá de nuevo y me senté. Escuché la risa de Jake y su mano golpear mi hombro.

-Nos vemos más tarde, suerte… - Y salió de mi habitación, dejándome solo.

No podía dejar de mirar el reloj y quizá por eso me parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. En mi interior podía notar como las ganas de verla y de dejar las cosas como estaban batallaban… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Me tensé en mi lugar y miré hacia la puerta en cuanto llamaron. Debía ser ella, pues eran casi las cinco. Como un robot me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la misma. Sintiendo como mi corazón galopaba más rápido a medida que más me acercaba a la puerta, subí titubeante la mano hacia el picaporte. Cerré los ojos, tragué saliva y respiré hondo antes de tirar.

Sus ojos marrones me recibieron mejor de lo que esperaba, el rencor que esperaba encontrar en ellos no se encontraba en ese mar de chocolate y lo único que podía ver reflejado en ellos era la satisfacción que yo sentía de volver a verla.

-Hola, Bella. - Saludé, inclinándome para besar su mejilla, pero ella elevó su mano provocando que me quedara estático. Ella lo sabía…

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? - Su tono frío me hacía confirmar mis sospechas, y me odié una vez más. ¿Habría sido Tanya capaz de haberle dicho algo?

-Bien, pasa por favor. - Dije invitándola a pasar dejándole paso con un gesto de mi mano. Antes extendió su mano hacia mi.

-¿Me dejas tu móvil? - Fruncí el ceño, pero se lo di sin rechistar. Sonreí discretamente cuando vi como lo apagaba. - El mio ya está apagado. - Dijo devolviéndomelo.

Suspiré cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el interior y observó toda la estancia, no era muy grande, pero estaba bastante bien. No pude evitar fijarme en su figura, de espaldas a mi, sintiendo como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Sus estrechos vaqueros me invitaban a pensar en incoherencias que en ese mismo momento no venían a cuento… Había muchas cosas importantes de que hablar…

-Tu habitación es bastante grande. - Comentó sentándose en el sofá.

-Supongo que está bien…

-La mía es bastante más pequeña… -Seguramente se asemejaría a la de Jake, aunque mucho mejor recogida. Me senté junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Y cómo estás? - Pregunté.

-Bien… Mi padre ya está mucho mejor, quizá en unos días lo manden a casa… - Asentí.

El silencio se instaló en aquel preciso instante, aumentando segundo a segundo la carga nerviosa que arrastraba desde hacía días. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y quise golpearme en la cabeza por ser un completo idiota cobarde. Era evidente que ella estaba esperando a que dijera algo, pues estaba estática, mirando las baldosas sin decir nada.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Su expresión decepcionante me hizo sentir aun peor, sobretodo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con aquella pena bailando. Suspiró.

-Tenía… miedo.

Me moría de ganas por preguntarle quien le había dicho la verdad, por preguntarle si había llegado ella sola a esa conclusión mientras había estado en Forks… pero comprendía que el que tenía que responder a preguntas en primer lugar era yo. Escuché una risa sarcástica y me tensé sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Miedo? - Preguntó negando con la cabeza, después escondió detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello. - ¿Miedo de qué?

Tenía que admitir que me esperaba una reacción mucho peor. Ella seguía ahí sentada a mi lado, aparentemente calmada pero haciéndome sentir mal a causa de la tristeza y decepción que podía leer en su mirada.

-Sé que hice mal, Bella, pero tienes que creerme. Sé que todo habría sido más fácil desde un principio si simplemente te hubiese dicho que ya nos conocíamos… pero estaba aterrado…

-Pero ¿por qué? - Preguntó con más insistencia. Suspiré e intenté regularizar un poco el latido de mi corazón pues estaba casi seguro de que saldría de mi pecho en cualquier instante, lo último que quería era parecer aun más estúpido después de darle aquella absurda explicación.

-Como quieras… Si no vas a responderme… me voy - Murmuró levantándose.

Abrí los ojos desesperado por su reacción. No podía dejar que se fuera, no quería dejarla ir. Noté como algo me desgarraba el pecho cuando abrió la puerta y como la respiración aumentaba a causa de la ansiedad.

Ya había cometido demasiados errores y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Sabía que me arrepentiría por ser un estúpido reprimido con ella toda mi vida, así que debía cambiar si la quería realmente, y de eso estaba seguro.

Me levanté del sillón y di dos grandes zancadas estirándole de la mano con tal impulso que quedó frente a mi rostro, a tan solo unos míseros centímetros de mis labios. Sentí como volvía a la vida cuando su aliento me golpeó con descaro desprendiendo aquel sabor dulzón que había aprendido a amar en tan poco tiempo.

Su cuerpo se había quedado soldado al mío a causa del impulso y la mano que no aferraba la suya se había atrevido a posarse en la parte más estrecha de su espalda afianzándola contra mí más aun. Podía leer en sus ojos la perplejidad que sentía, pues estaba seguro de que aquel impulso le había sorprendido tanto como a mi, pero no iba a detenerme, ya no pensaba hacerlo. No iba a comportarme como el idiota que era.

Eliminé los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios y presioné los míos contra los suyos, deleitándome una vez más con la calidez y la suavidad que desprendían, a parte de aquella miel que algún día me volvería loco si dejaba de degustarla. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que no quería perderla y de que las cosas no tenían por qué acabar mal, porque ella me estaba respondiendo con la misma intensidad, apuñando mis cabellos con fuerza mientras me presionaba más contra ella, provocando que perdiera la razón.

Echaba de menos su respiración entrecortada mientras me besaba así, pero jamás había sentido tanto desenfreno en sus besos; sus manos adueñándose de mi cabeza con esa intensidad, sus labios deslizándose por los míos con ese frenesí, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como si yo fuera esa fuente que había encontrado después de caminar miles y miles de kilómetros en un desierto.

Esas sensaciones eran nuevas para mi y cada vez estaba más seguro de que no la quería dejar ir, la quería conmigo, para siempre.

Me separé a regañadientes de sus labios apoyando mi frente en la suya mientras me deleitaba escuchando su agitada respiración, al igual que la mía. Acuné su rostro con las manos y me separé unos centímetros para mirarla. No cabía duda de que a pesar de haberme demostrado en aquel beso lo que yo significaba para ella, seguía inconforme.

Me separé por completo y cerré la puerta dándole a entender que acabaría esta conversación.

-Siéntate, por favor. - Suspiró pero terminó accediendo a mi petición. Yo por el contrario no podía sentarme, sentía que necesitaba estar de pie. -Sabes perfectamente como era en el instituto de Forks cuando tú estuviste. No hace falta que te explique el complejo que me acompañaba cada vez que iba a clase, ni tampoco lo insignificante que me sentía al compararme con otros chicos de mi edad. Supongo que eso es evidente.

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver que…?

-Déjame seguir, por favor. - Pedí cortándola. Ella asintió.

-Gracias a mi hermana soy así ahora. - Dije señalándome. - De lo contrario seguiría siendo el viejo Edward seguramente. - Ella frunció el ceño sin entender. - Lo que quiero decirte es que yo pensaba haber superado esa etapa… Mi hermana Alice cambió mi aspecto físico y consiguió después de mucho tiempo calmar el complejo de inferioridad que sentía hasta el punto de prácticamente extinguirlo. Todo el mundo comenzó a cambiar conmigo a partir de ese cambio ¿sabes? Pero yo no me sentía mejor por eso, estaba decepcionado con todo el mundo porque todas esas personas que me hablaban cuando cambié, eran las mismas que se habían reído de mi, que me habían llamado de mil formas diferentes sin importarles nada.

-Yo… lo siento…

-No, no lo sientas, porque yo no lo hago. - Dije sonriendo. - Tú fuiste la única que no me trató igual que todos, bueno… exceptuando a Jake…

-¿También iba al instituto?

-Sí, pero nos conocimos en segundo año. - Ella suspiró.

-Aún así no entiendo por qué hiciste esa tontería… - Suspiré y me acuclillé frente a ella posando mis manos en las suyas, que descansaban en sus rodillas.

-Cuando llegué aquí, te vi un día en la cafetería y supe desde el primer momento que eras tú. Quise evitarte por todos los medios, más cuando pensé que Emmett era tu novio, - Dije dejando escapar una sonrisa. - pero bueno fue difícil conseguirlo teniendo a Jake y Alec de por medio.

-¿Por qué querías evitarme?

-No quería que me vieras, no quería hacer el ridículo otra vez. - Frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-Sigo sin entender. - Presioné una de sus manos.

-Simplemente volví a sentirme inferior e insignificante. Tenía miedo de que cuando te dijese que era Edward te acordases de mi y recordaras a aquel chiquillo que guardaba tantos complejos y con el que todo el mundo se metía. - A medida que iba explicándole todo lo que me había pasado, estaba llegando a una conclusión a la que jamás había llegado.

-Es una estupidez.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que eso último tiene una explicación.

-¿De que sintieses miedo por la estúpida razón que me recordaras a aquel chico…?

-Sí…

-¿Y cuál es?

-En el fondo de mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que te fijaras en mi si pensabas que era otra persona. Todo este tiempo, desde que Alice hizo todo esto, me preguntaba cómo hubieses reaccionado tú a mi cambio, si te parecerías más a las chicas que no me hacían nunca caso y que después sí que lo hacían o seguirías siendo la misma. Debí haberme imaginado que seguías siendo la misma.

-¿Tanto te importaba lo que pensara?

-Mucho…

-No… lo entiendo. - Dijo entrecortadamente. Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo solté lentamente, intentando llenarme de valor.

-Supongo que te va a parecer una locura, pero es así… - Dije riendo nerviosamente, agachando la mirada.

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad, deshaciéndose de la prisión de mis manos y elevando las suyas hasta acunar mi rostro para que volviera a mirarla. Mi corazón estaba latiendo frenéticamente por la sola idea de confesarle mis sentimientos de una vez, así de frente, mientras ella me clavaba su mirada con tanta intensidad.

-He estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí en Forks… Y supongo que tenía miedo de que tú no pudieses responder a mis sentimientos si sabías quien era. - Su mirada se congeló por un segundo y después la noté perdida, ya no me miraba.

Estaba muriendo por saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, si le parecería un loco que tenían que llevarse urgentemente al psiquiátrico o si simplemente lo aceptaba y solo estaba sorprendida. Ante la falta de expresión oral decidí elevar mi mano y acariciar con el dorso la piel de su mejilla consiguiendo que su mirada volviera a enfocarme.

-Entonces, tú… - Su expresión extraña me hizo reír un poco más tranquilo.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que me moría de los celos cada vez que algún chico se te acercaba más de la cuenta, sobretodo de ese… Zac.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? - Solté una carcajada algo más cómodo, el que ella no se lo estuviera tomando mal me había relajado hasta lo impensable.

-¿Me habías visto Bella? ¿Qué iba a conseguir? - Ella, después de unos segundos, dibujó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Que sepas que si no hubiese sido porque me habías desviado diciéndome que te llamabas Anthony habría sabido quien eras desde mucho antes; tus ojos hablar por ti y aun no he olvidado la mirada que clavaste en mi cuando te dije que me iba de Forks.

-Sí, realmente no me lo esperaba. - Dije sentándome a su lado y eliminando el contacto visual.

-Así que enamorado de mi… Y… ¿Aun lo estás? - Sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi perfil y mi corazón pidiendo a gritos salir de mi pecho.

-Creo que ya te he respondido a eso cuando te he dicho que esperaba que te fijases en mi.

-¿Me quieres? - Preguntó provocando que girara la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba claro que me estaba tirando a la piscina, pero ya no iba a ocultar nada más sobre este tema, ella lo sabía, no sabía por qué insistía...

-Sí… te quiero. - Murmuré, un poco temeroso. El que me estuviese abriendo por completo a ella, no significaba que no sintiese miedo. No sabía si me correspondería.

-¿Y por qué lo dices así? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Hice una mueca.

-Por qué no significa que tú también lo hagas. - Su mano subió por mi brazo y se asió a mi nuca. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo cuando ella, con una breve sonrisa se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de mi rostro de nuevo.

-Eres tonto. - Musitó.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos en tan solo un roce y una vez más sentí todas y cada una de las sensaciones que solo ella podía provocar en mi.

-Claro que te quiero.- Murmuró contra mis labios, rozándolos en el acto. Su declaración sumada a esa sensación provocó que mi respiración se agitase más todavía y la euforia consiguió que cometiera otro impulso más.

Uní nuestros labios con la misma desesperación que cuando ella quiso irse minutos atrás, pero esta vez los entreabrí dejando que nuestras lenguas danzasen como jamás habían hecho. De más estaba decir que me encontraba en el mismísimo paraíso y que me parecía mentira que ella me hubiese dicho que me quería.

Era Bella la que estaba entre mis brazos, la que se presionaba con tantas ganas a mi cuerpo, la que me acababa de decir que me quería, a mi, a Edward, al chico feo del instituto de Forks, y mi pecho era incapaz de digerir tanta felicidad. Pronto noté como el beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más demandante y como sus manos se escurrían por mi pecho provocando que nuevos estremecimientos me azotasen y que una parte en especial de mi cuerpo se despertase. Una de sus manos encontró los botones de mi camisa, provocando que diese un respingo en mi lugar al sentir el roce de su piel en mi pecho.

Quise seguir y calmar la sed que tenía de ella por desearla tanto, pero una vez más el miedo hizo acto de presencia y me acobardé. Jamás había tenido sexo… ¿Y si no daba la talla? No tenía experiencia de ningún tipo y sabía que seguramente no podría satisfacerla como deseaba… ¡Dios mío estaba aterrado!

-Bella…- Susurré separándome de ella.

-Edward. - Musitó mirándome a los ojos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios y me gustó tanto, sentí tanta felicidad por ello que acorté de nuevo la distancia para besarla.

Era increíble como perdía la noción de todo cada vez que nuestros labios se unían y más cuando sus manos de nuevo seguían descubriendo mi torso, cosa que hizo saltar la alarma de nuevo.

-Bella… - Dije de nuevo, separándome.

-No te detengas… - Musitó volviéndome a besar.

-Espera, espera. - Insistí contra sus labios. Ella frunció el ceño separándose y mirándome extrañada.

-Quiero… quiero saber cómo supiste que era Edward. - Ella suspiró y acarició mi mano hasta llegar a mi muñeca acariciando el lazo rojo que la rodeaba.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esto? - Sonreí.

-Desde que desapareció de tu muñeca. - Ella sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Siempre la llevas puesta?

-Siempre… - Musité, mirándola fijamente y bebiendo la satisfacción que llenaban sus dos esferas marrones.

Se acercó de nuevo a mi y me besó una vez más, pero lenta y dulcemente, volviéndome loco en el proceso, por lo que no pude evitar intensificar las caricias en sus labios. Pero una vez más me detuve cuando sentí el problema entre mis piernas…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - Pregunté una vez más.

-Ese lazo fue la respuesta. - Reí sin poder evitarlo y la estreché contra mi sintiéndome completo al notar como ella también se aferraba más a mi y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Sabía que ibas a llegar a esa conclusión cuando supe que estabas en Forks. - Era tan fácil hablar con ella sin tener que medir mis palabras, sin ocultarle nada… sin sentirme culpable. Ella se irguió un poco para mirarme. - ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en Forks? ¿Te lo dijo tu padre? - Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No… fue mi hermana. ¿Te dijo algo ella?

-No… lo supe por tu padre. Él me dijo que estabas estudiando literatura en Princeton. - Explicó volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiré. - Más de una vez había relacionado tu mirada de ahora con la de antes… y me recordabas a aquel niño que me regaló el libro de…

-¿Aun lo tienes? - Pregunté sin poder dejar que acabara.

-Sí, claro que lo tengo. - Dijo presionándose más contra mi. - Me encanta ese libro. - Besé su sien sintiéndome feliz por ello.

-¿Y qué tuvo que ver el lazo?- Pregunté volviendo al tema anterior.

-Cuando tu padre me dijo que estabas en la facultad , lo primero que pensé fue en que no te había visto y en realidad quería hacerlo, quería saber que había sido de aquel chico que me hizo amar la literatura.

-Ah, ¿sí? - Pregunté sintiéndome alguien importante.

-Sí. - Dijo sonriendo y alcanzando mis labios. - Y cuando llegué a casa del hospital y me llamaste, justo al colgar los ojos del Edward del instituto pasaron por mi mente, relacionándolos directamente de nuevo con los de ahora, simplemente tuve que recordar el lazo para darme cuenta de que Edward y Anthony eran la misma persona.

-Muy inteligente, sirves para detective secreta. - Bromeé. Ella me miró sonriendo durante algunos segundos y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla.

-No puedo entender aun como cometiste la tontería de hacerte llamar Anthony.

-Es mi segundo nombre.

-Ah, cierto… Igualmente quisiste despistarme. Si pensabas que cambiaría de opinión estabas muy equivocado.

-Temía tanto este momento y ha sido todo tan… fácil. - Musité.

-Es que eres muy, muy tonto… -Dijo acercándose y besándome de nuevo. -Prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme nada.- Musitó contra mis labios.

-Lo prometo. - Respondí besándola de nuevo. Un trueno se escuchó de repente y ella dio un respingo entre mis brazos provocando que no pudiera evitar reír.

- Creo que debería irme… - Dijo con voz apagada, - no quiero mojarme. - Parecieron ser las palabras mágicas pues el agua comenzó a escucharse caer con fuerza e ipso facto miramos los dos hacia la ventana, por la cual era casi imposible distinguir el exterior. - Mierda…

-Puedes quedarte hasta que pase la tormenta. - Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio, un gesto que provocó que no pudiera evitar presionar mis labios en los de ella.

De nuevo nuestros labios entraron en conflicto e igual que me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, sentía aquel mismo terror que había sentido antes cuando sus manos, igual que en aquel momento, se estaban deslizando de nuevo por mi pecho.

Me separé sutilmente de ella, cuando sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cuello, besando sus mejillas, intenté parecer natural, aunque no fue muy fácil. Besé una vez más sus labios.

-Voy a darme una ducha. - Dije sin saber que otra excusa poner. Me daba pudor decirle que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, o mejor, que sabía que no podría satisfacerla.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada arrepentida.

-¿Du-ducharte? - Preguntó elevando las cejas, parecía incrédula y yo un estúpido.

-En seguida vuelvo, lo prometo.

-Edward si no quieres, solo dímel…

-Shh… - Siseé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios. - En seguida vuelvo. - Los besé una vez más descubriendo que era un adicto a ellos y me dirigí hacia el baño. - Estás en tu casa.

Cerré la puerta del baño y suspiré varias veces, después llevé la mano a mi entrepierna y siseé. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? Ahora que todo estaba bien con ella. Deseaba llenarla de besos y caricias, conocer de principio a fin su cuerpo, hacerla suspirar, pero me sentía tan inseguro…. ¡Una vez más!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a desnudarme para meterme en la ducha. Jacob siempre había intentado picardearme con las chicas, había hablado maravillas del sexo… sin embargo ¿él también se sintió así la primera vez?

Rememoré su rostro intentando poner fin a la molesta erección que tenía entre las piernas. Sería increíble poder deslizar mis manos por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, sentir su cuerpo entrelazarse con el mío, ¿por qué diablos era tan cobarde?

Estaba claro que estaba lleno de dudas que tendría que hablar con Jake… ¿Por qué diablos nunca antes habría puesto atención a sus palabras? Me sentía tan frustrado… Cerré el grifo cuando me enjuagué y enrollé la toalla en mi cintura, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no había cogido ropa limpia.

Miré la ropa que me había quitado, pero no pensaba ponerme de nuevo unos boxers usados, respiré hondo y abrí un poco la puerta. Suspiré y sonreí cuando observé como Bella se había escurrido en el sofá hasta quedar semitumbada, parecía profundamente dormida, pues sus rasgos faciales estaban totalmente relajados.

Caminé descalzo hasta ella y subí sus pies, que seguían en contacto con el suelo, para que estuviese más cómoda, seguramente ella no había descansado mucho más que yo esa noche. Después me dirigí hasta el armario y me colé rápidamente los boxers, me puse unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de algodón. Sequé un poco mejor mi cabello con la toalla y me dirigí al sofá después de recogerlo todo de nuevo.

Me agaché para observarla mejor. Sus enormes párpados descansaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos me estaban invitando vilmente a pecar. Sin poder resistirlo rocé suavemente sus labios con los míos y la alcé en brazos hasta llevarla a mi cama. Aun seguía lloviendo y aunque la tormenta hubiese cesado no hubiese tenido las fuerzas de despertarla de su sueño profundo, casi ni se había movido al dejarla sobre la cama.

La tapé con una manta que descansaba en los pies de la misma, la cual utilizaba cuando tenía frío viendo la televisión por las noches y me dediqué a contemplarla sintiendo como la felicidad cada vez se hacía un paso más grande en mi pecho. Por que ella me quería.

* * *

_¡Ains! Edward no tenía otra excusa mejor que decir que se iba a duchar, yo me habría quedado con la misma cara que Bella... jajaja Bueno pues como tardé tanto la otra vez en actualizar lo recompenso con otro capítulo... espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)_

_**Noe, lexa0619, Ally Masen, BABYBOO27, Lynn, joli cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Milhoja, Jos WeasleyC, Jilimuliluli De Cullen**, GRACIAS! _

_**Lynn**, Tanya, Tanya... ya se descubrirá!_

_Bueno chicas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea dentro de poquito.. y ahora... _

_me voy a hablar con el club de las requesonas! _

_MUUÁ! :)_


	13. Deseo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Deseo  
**_

* * *

.

-¿Entonces un mísero minuto? - Pregunté aterrorizado. Jake se rascó la barbilla y movió sus pupilas pensando, mientras yo me acobardaba más aun al respecto.

Sentados sobre un muro del Campus, el primer día de clases después de Navidad, me atreví de una vez a hablar algo sobre ese tema que cada día me daba más miedo.

Había tenido la suerte de que la Navidad se acercaba y tendría que dejar de poner excusas absurdas para evitar lo que en realidad deseaba con tantas ganas. Aunque ella había vuelto a Forks conmigo, el hecho de que siempre hubiese alguien en mi casa o en la suya, ayudaba mucho a conseguir mi propósito.

Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana no pudieron ocultar la inmensa felicidad que sentían cuando les informé de que tenía novia y más cuando se enteraron de que la chica que me había robado el corazón era Bella Swan, la hija del _sheriff._

La reacción de Alice se superó a cualquier otra que le hubiese visto antes. Simplemente mi hermana mayor se había vuelto loca, pero me encantaba verla con esa sonrisa gratificante que enmarcaba su rostro los días que estuve de vacaciones.

Aunque la reacción que tuve yo cuando Alice me contó que estaba empezando a salir con un chico tampoco pasó desapercibida para ella. Había salido ya un par de veces con el hijo de un famoso Pintor, el joven Jasper Whitlock, y yo me sentía muy feliz de al fin mi hermana encontrase, a la que ella había definido, como su media naranja.

Por el contrario a toda mi familia Charlie Swan, mostró una actitud mucho más fría y distante el día que fui a casa de Bella a presentarme formalmente. Bella no dejaba de presionar mi mano, intentando transmitirme con aquel gesto de que ella estaba conmigo, pero la mirada de su padre era demasiado intimidante… Al contrario que Renee, quien me había hecho sentir como otro hijo más, y eso que a penas la conocía.

Los días en Forks habían sido perfectos; las navidades que siempre soñé las había vivido por fin con ella y no podía ser más feliz.

Todo entre nosotros era mucho mejor, habíamos hablado sobre mucho temas y cada día me daba cuenta y era más consciente del grande corazón de Bella y de la gran persona que disfrutaría por el resto de mi vida, si ella me lo permitía.

Solo había un pequeño problema que a veces derrumbaba toda mi felicidad y daba pie a la frustración, y precisamente, era el tema del que hablaba en esos instantes con Jake.

-Puede que menos, puede que más, eso depende de cada uno de nosotros y de lo nervioso que te encuentres. - Me explicó. Suspiré derrotado y lo miré una vez más temiendo de ante mano la respuesta a la pregunta que se me acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Tú… cuánto…?

-¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¡Yo hice llegar a Emily la primera vez! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? - Elevé las cejas incrédulo y después negué con la cabeza.

-Como me has dicho antes lo del minuto… - Él rió.

-Sí, bueno… pero no lo decía por mi, Edward. - Dijo dejando de mirarme y sentándose mejor en un muro de piedra del Campus. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba diciéndome la verdad, ¿pero que podía esperar de él? - ¿Entonces ya has salido de dudas? - Preguntó después de unos segundos.

-La verdad es que sigo tan o más aterrorizado que antes. - Él soltó una carcajada. - No sé qué tengo que hacer…

-No es tan difícil, Edward. Es algo más instintivo que racional.

-¡Aun así! - Exclamé llevándome las manos al cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? - Tragué saliva ruidosamente y me rasqué la nuca, notando como el calor comenzaba a subir a mi rostro. Escuché como Jacob se reía entre dientes. - ¿Edward rojo?

-No te burles. - Gruñí.

-Venga dímelo, ¿qué es? - Insistió.

-Digo yo… que habrá algún momento en el que yo esté seguro de que ella está lista para… bueno, ya sabes… - Dije sin dejar de mirar mis manos. Jake volvió a soltar una carcajada haciéndome sentir imbécil.

-¡¿No escuchabas las clases sobre sexualidad de la profesora Evans? - Suspiré fuerte. - Además no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que lo sabrás o ella te lo hará saber… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

¿Y cómo no iba a restarle Jake importancia si para él todo eso era pan comido? Aunque me había contestado a todo lo que le había pedido yo seguía sintiendo esa inseguridad que me hacía acobardarme cada vez que pensaba en una situación tan íntima con Bella. Ya hacía cinco semanas que nos habíamos confesado y yo lo único que había podido hacer era escapar cómo podía cada vez que la situación se caldeaba más de lo necesario. Incluso evitaba llevarla a mi habitación.

Sentía que ella lo deseaba, porque me lo transmitía con sus besos y sus caricias, y no es que yo no lo deseara, ya que tenía serios problemas cada vez que las cosas se encendían un poco, por eso tenía que alejarme buscando cualquier excusa, por muy estúpida que fuera.

Ella fruncía el ceño en respuesta, mirándome como un bicho raro, haciéndome sentir idiota. Pero odiaba el hecho de tener miedo a algo tan natural como la entrega por amor, porque eso era lo que yo deseaba, más allá de poseer su cuerpo, deseaba amarla y que ella me amara a mi… Pero todas esas ideas se esfumaban cuando el miedo me absorbía ante situaciones calenturientas.

-Oye, ¿cómo van las cosas con James?

Puse los ojos en blanco. De lo que menos me apetecía hablar en ese momento era de James. Parecía ser que me había declarado la guerra cuando se había entrado de que Bella y yo al fin salíamos como novios.

Debía admitir que me sorprendió, pues Jacob anteriormente, antes de que Bella volviese de Forks, me había asegurado que a James le había dejado de interesar Bella, algo que me hizo sentir muy bien. Sin embargo, si antes no lo tragaba, ahora ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos la palabra si no era para dejar escapar algún ataque verbal.

-James… ¿Cómo crees que van Jake? Como siempre. No se que intenta, ¿ahora sí quiere a Bella para él? ¿Para qué? Puede tener a la chica que le plazca… ¿Por qué Bella?

-Quizá lo único que busca es molestarte. - Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. -Ahí viene. - Giré mi cabeza cuando escuché a Jake y sonreí al observar como ella lo hacía. Su caminar grácil captó mi atención en todo momento y abrí mis brazos cuando ella se acercó hasta mi quedando entre mis piernas. Me dio un beso en los labios como saludo.

-Hola. - Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa muy cerca de mi rostro, yo simplemente sonreí, presionándola un poco más contra mi cuerpo. - Hola, Jake.

-Hola y adiós, Bella. - Murmuró mirando a lo lejos. Elevé una ceja y miré en esa dirección.

-¿Algún día nos la vas a presentar? - Pregunté intentando ignorar las caricias que Bella le estaba dando con una de sus manos a mi nuca.

-Pronto amigo, no comas ansias. Nos vemos luego chicos, sed buenos. - Puse los ojos en blanco afianzando más a Bella a mi cuerpo y escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, escuchando como Jake se bajaba dando un saltito y se alejaba.

-¿Cómo estás? - Pregunté.

-Ahora mejor. - Sonreí separándome un poco.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-No… estoy bien así. - Murmuró abrazándome de nuevo.

Bastaba ese abrazo para sentirme por completo en el cielo. No recordaba ningún momento de mi vida en el que me sintiese así, con aquella tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que ella se encontraba así conmigo. La presioné más contra mi, notando como todo mi torso se amoldaba a sus curvas. Sus labios besaron mi mejilla y se separó para mirarme.

A pesar de no ser capaz de desfogar el increíble deseo que sentía por ella, habíamos adquirido mucha más confianza, aunque eso no quitaba que todavía me reprimiese en el terreno sexual.

- Aun no puedo creer que estemos así, es… como si estuviese soñando. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he soñado con tenerte así de cerca? - Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo complaciente.

-¿Cuántas?

-He perdido la cuenta. - Se mordió el labio mirándome y no pude evitar besarla ante tal gesto. Cada vez me era más difícil resistirme y no era para menos.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? - Preguntó sobre mis labios provocando que mi cuerpo se tensase ante aquel gesto.

-¿He quedado con una señorita? - Murmuré acariciando con la punta de mi nariz la suya, ella sonrió.

-Sí.

-Te invito al cine.

-No quiero ir al cine. - Rezongó bajito, rozando de nuevo en el acto sus labios con los míos. Un suave mordisco en mi labio inferior envió un latigazo muy notable a mi entrepierna y me tensé aun más.

-¿En-entonces? - Tartamudeé.

-¿Por qué no me invitas mejor a tu habitación? Tengo ganas de estar un ratito solos, sin nadie más. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿No te han bastado todos estos días en Forks? - Pregunté intentando bromear, pero esperando que ella cambiase de opinión.

-No hemos estado solos ni un segundo.

-Bueno hemos ido a cenar, hemos ido al cine en Port Angeles… - Ella presionó más su cuerpo si cabía al mío, provocando que la fiebre creciera en mi.

-Edward… no hemos tenido ni un solo momento de intimidad, ya me entiendes… solos, completamente solos. - Me quedé callado y sin saber qué decir. Ella besó mis labios. - Me apetece no sé, ver una película abrazada a ti en el sofá de tu habitación mientras nos comemos un bol repleto de palomitas, por ejemplo. - Tragué saliva algo más tranquilo, aunque su tono sugestivo de voz me hacía pensar que no solo era eso lo que deseaba, aunque yo tampoco…

-Está bien, acepto. - Susurré besando sus labios y rozando su mejilla, su oreja y su cuello, para después volver a estrecharla contra mi apoyando suavemente mi barbilla en su hombro.

Fue entonces cuando me tensé al ver a James clavar su mirada burlesca en nuestra dirección. Elevé una ceja, intentando comunicarle con aquel gesto que se esfumara, que no deseaba público, que estaba demasiado bien como para que él viniera a arruinar el momento.

Movió la pelvis hacía delante y hacia detrás y luego ladeó la cabeza, burlándose de nuevo de mi. Bufé en ese momento y Bella se separó un poco, aunque no dejé de mirar con ira en dirección a James quien en ese momento se reía descaradamente junto con Laurent. Bella se giró y un segundo después sus manos intentaron mover mi cabeza para que centrara mi atención de nuevo en ella.

-Ey. - Murmuró al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar en aquella dirección. - Edward, déjalo, no merece la pena. - Musitó moviendo su cabeza, esta vez para cortar el contacto visual, delante de la mía. Negué con la cabeza y me bajé del muro dando un saltito.

-Es que me supera, ¿Por qué tiene que estar interesado en ti?

-Sabes como es James, Edward, solo me quiere para pasar el rato, como a todas las chicas, así que por favor tranquilízate, no va a conseguir nada. Deberías saberlo, es una especie de Tanya, aunque bueno creo que ella es más arpía. - Fruncí el ceño cuando nombró a Tanya. Si bien no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y ella a mi tampoco, sus miradas llenas de odio cada vez que paseaba con Bella no se hacían esperar. Pero no esperaba que de la boca de Bella hubiese salido un comentario así sobre ella.

-¿Conoces a Tanya? - Nunca le había hablado sobre el altercado que tuve con ella, simplemente porque no me había afectado en absoluto y prefería no preocuparla. Suspiré y entrelazó nuestras manos para comenzar a caminar hacía el edificio.

-¿Quién no la conoce? Se cargó la relación de mi amiga Kate con su novio Aaron, llevaban más de tres años juntos, Edward. Y no sé qué hizo pero…

-¿Aaron? - Pregunté sin dejarla terminar y deteniéndome. -Ese chico va mucho a buscarla a clase. ¿Aaron estaba con tu amiga Kate antes de que estuviese con Tanya? - Ella asintió.

-Aaron y Kate estudiaban conmigo en Pierce, como Rose. Ellos dos siempre estaban juntos y comenzaron a salir hace tres años más o menos. Se amaban de verdad, Edward. Te prometo que envidiaba a Kate por tener a un novio como Aaron, después de mi experiencia con Benjamin… pensaba que todos erais iguales, excepto él. - Una punzada de ira se alojó en mi corazón después de encender por completo las venas de mi cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de Benjamin, el que había sido novio de Bella, pues ella me había contado aquella historia en Forks.

-¿Y qué le pasó a Aaron? - Se encogió de hombros.

-Kate se lo encontró un día en la puerta de su habitación al salir. Se estaban besando y bueno… Fue el día de nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas? - Asentí.

-Vaya… lo siento mucho. - Dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo con ella.

-Kate aun está mal, aunque quiera disimularlo Aaron siempre va a significar mucho para ella.

-Yo me moriría si te viese con James. - Le confesé abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar y después entrar yo.

-Eso no va a pasar. Nunca. - Sonreí rodeando con mi brazo su cintura y besando su sien antes de dejarla en su aula.

Tenía una mala idea de Tanya antes de que Bella me contase aquella historia, pero ahora se había multiplicado por mil y podía adivinar que sentiría asco cuando la viese. Aun tenía que averiguar qué artimañas habría utilizado para enterarse de que le había dicho a Bella que me llamaba Anthony en un principio.

.

.

.

Metí las palomitas en el microondas y esperé unos minutos a que el timbre del mismo me anunciara que ya estaban listas. Golpeaba con nerviosismo la punta del pie en las baldosas y es que no era para menos; Bella estaba esperándome en el sofá, con el mando en la mano poniendo el DVD que habíamos alquilado en un videoclub cercano al Campus.

Y no podía evitar sentirme extraño y nervioso, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos, completamente solos. Y ella, que era tan ardiente, era tan peligrosa que a veces me asustaba ponerle excusas tan tontas.

-¿Te falta mucho? - Preguntó dándose la vuelta, sonriéndome.

-No, en seguida estoy contigo. - Contesté respondiendo a su sonrisa. Justo en ese momento el timbre del microondas se escuchó. Saqué la bolsa de papel y la abrí para verter las palomitas en un bol. - ¡Listo! - Exclamé sentándome a su lado, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro mientras ella cogía una palomita y después ponía una mantita sobre nuestras piernas.

-Ya verás, te va a encantar. - Dijo refiriéndose a la película mientras pulsaba el PLAY. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla, acomodándose de nuevo en mi hombro.

Había dejado que ella escogiese la película: "El diario de Noah". Había escuchado hablar de ella, pero jamás la había visto, no por nada en especial, simplemente porque con la novela había tenido suficiente.

Estiré el brazo y apagué la luz de la mesilla de al lado del sofá, provocando que la televisión de plasma se viera mejor así.

Pronto las palomitas fueron desapareciendo hasta dejar el bol vacío en el momento en el que los protagonistas iban a tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez.

-Que monos. - Murmuró Bella. - ¿No te parece? - Me preguntó bajito.

-S-sí.- Contesté simplemente.

No pude evitar sentirme identificado con la protagonista al ver el nerviosismo que desbordaba, sin embargo ella no se había acobardado y estaba dispuesta a saciar la sed que tenía de él. Y yo necesitaba tanto a Bella… quería sentirla piel con piel, deseaba demostrarle con mis caricias, mis besos y el lenguaje corporal cuánto significaba para mi… pero me era tan difícil…

Estaba tan tenso en esos momentos que di un respingo cuando apareció en la pantalla un inoportuno que arruinó el momentazo. Bella rió y se apartó un poco de mi para mirarme.

-¿Estabas muy metido en la peli? - Preguntó riéndose, mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla, intentando parecer indiferente.

-Supongo que como tú.- Contesté. Ella volvió a reír y me besó en los labios. Suspiró, pasó sus piernas por las mías y se acercó más a mi cuerpo. La estreché con mis brazos.

Al menos durante el tiempo que duró la película, Bella se había mostrado tranquila, aunque yo en todo momento estaba temiendo el final de la película.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó.

-Sí, aunque prefiero la novela. - Ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, después quitó sus piernas de encima de mí y se arrodilló en el sofá pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para abrazarme con fuerza. No pude evitar responder a su impulso y tampoco reírme.

-Te quiero. - Dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Mucho?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Contesté estrechándola más.

-¿Estarás conmigo siempre? - Reí.

-Siempre. - Se separó y dejó reposar su frente en la mía.

-Solo quería escucharlo. Me gusta cuando me dices que me quieres…

-Te quiero. - Susurré.

-Dilo otra vez. - Murmuró sonriendo.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quier… - Y no pude seguir pues sus labios lo impidieron.

Presionaron con dulzura los míos y no pude evitar corresponder ese beso entreabriendo los míos. Como siempre un escalofrío me recorrió entero cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y fui incapaz de no responder a ello con más intensidad.

Sentí como una de sus rodillas tanteaba mis piernas buscando clavarse al otro lado de mi cuerpo para quedar a horcajadas. Mis manos presionaron su espalda y el beso se volvió más frenético. Sabía que debía detenerme, pues comenzaba a tener miedo de nuevo. Una vez más sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a los tirones que Bella le estaba dando a mi cabello y sentí la incesante necesidad de morder su labio inferior provocando que ella dejase escapar un gemido. Un gemido… yo había sido capaz de provocar que de su boca saliese un gemido. Me sentí victorioso.

Intenté ignorar la situación que nos estaba llevando al límite. Bella dejó caer su peso sobre mi pelvis y en el momento en el que su intimidad comenzó a rozarse contra mi sexo que ya estaba comenzando a excitarse me detuve por completo, como si me hubiese dado calambre un cable.

Sus ojos me miraron interrogantes y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla sin saber qué hacer. La tenía ahí, conmigo, sobre mis piernas, mirándome con esa mirada cargada de deseo que tanto me enloquecía.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó cansinamente volviendo a presionar sus labios con los míos.

Le devolví el beso, pero no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores, ni siquiera mis manos reaccionaban y el corazón me estaba latiendo como nunca antes. Este era un beso precavido, y sabía que ella no tardaría en darse cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? - Volvió a preguntar. Los latidos de mi corazón me hacían tanto daño en el pecho que casi me era imposible hablar. - Te deseo… - Susurró dejando escapar su dulce aliento. Sus labios volvieron a besarme, pero el terror se había apoderado de mi.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Mis manos se habían clavado en su espalda y ni siquiera era capaz de moverlas por pura timidez. ¿Dónde estaba esa confianza que creía tener? Ansiaba poder acariciarla, pero ¿por qué me era tan difícil? Sentía que ella debía darme su permiso, sentía que no podía apoderarme de su cuerpo sin que ella antes me lo hiciera saber de alguna manera.

Y aquello solo era una parte de mi estado. Estaba la peor parte de todas, jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales y tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó en tono agrio, separándose de nuevo. - ¿Es que tú no me deseas? - ¿Cómo podía hacerme semejante pregunta?

-¡No! Quiero decir, claro… claro que sí. - Me corregí. Ella suspiró y se levantó dejándome sentado en el sofá.

-¿Entonces qué demonios pasa, Edward? - Llevó una mano a su frente. - Me da la impresión de que tú no me deseas. En seguida te detienes cuando pasamos de los besos.

-No, no Bella.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Es acaso por que aun no has olvidado a tu ex? - Fruncí el ceño y no pude evitar que el corazón me diera un brinco tras escucharla. ¿Mi ex? ¿Había tenido yo novia? -No disimules, Edward. Jake se lo contó a Rose antes de nuestra primera cita. - Me quedé en silencio junto con ella. ¿Qué Jake había dicho qué? Cuando lo viese se iba a enterar… ¿Por qué me complicaba las cosas? - Él dijo que tu última relación te había dejado muy mal. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te conté lo de Benjamin pensando que tú tendrías la misma confianza conmigo y ¿qué me encuentro? - Sentía resentimiento hacia Jacob pero su postura al hablar tan rápido, sus gestos y aquella frustración que desprendía, sin necesidad, su tono de voz me estaba haciendo sonreír. ¿De qué te ries? ¿Te hace gr…?- Exclamaba ofendida.

No pude evitarlo, me levanté del sofá, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y estampé mis labios en los de ella, callándola de una vez, intentando ignorar los pequeños golpes que ella le propinaba a mi pecho con sus puños.

-¿Puedes callarte de una vez? - Pedí cuando al fin se detuvo. - No hay ninguna ex. - Ella puso los ojos en blanco, como si no se lo creyera. - No la hay. No sé porque Jake se lo inventó, pero nunca ha existido ninguna otra.

-¿Entonces qué es? - Preguntó exigente.

Respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones de aire para después soltarlo y dejé libre su cintura, llevando una de mis manos a mi frente. Estaba notando como los colores me estaban subiendo al rostro y me sentí más avergonzado por eso.

-Tengo miedo. - Murmuré.

-¿Otra vez con el miedo, Edward? No, ya no me lo creo. Dime que no quieres estar conmigo de esa forma, que no me deseas y quedarás mejor.

-Es que es la verdad, Bella. - Dije mirando el suelo. Escuché como un suspiro cansino abandonaba sus labios.

-¿Y de qué tienes miedo esta vez? - Su voz había sonado incrédula y eso me estaba doliendo. - ¿Por qué siempre me ocultas cosas Edward? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi? Soy tu novia. - Lo peor de todo era que ella siempre tenía razón y no pude sentirme mal por ser tan estúpido.

-Yo nunca… - Dejé la frase a medio acabar esperando que ella me entendiese. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me obligaron a mirarla a los ojos. Ella había fruncido el ceño.

-¿Tú qué?

-Nunca he estado con una chica. - De repente su expresión cambió y se rió en mi cara. Sabía que iba a pasar, ella se estaba riendo de mi y yo una vez más comenzaba a sentirme pequeño a su lado, otra vez…

-¿De verdad que solo es eso? - Tragué saliva. -¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Edward? - No contesté. - ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que lo que tú necesitas es subir esa autoestima. ¿Por qué te vienes abajo por cualquier estupidez?

-Me pasa contigo… - Frunció el ceño. - No quiero quedar como un estúpido. Es mi primera vez y no sé qué hacer… Me siento… perdido. - Ella sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello.

-Eres tan tonto, pero tan tonto. - Murmuró presionándome más contra ella. Mis manos se posaron en sus caderas. - Aunque sigues encantándome, creo que eso te da un encanto especial. - Se separó para mirarme. - Mi tontito. - Murmuró besando mis labios. - Hubiese deseado que mi primera vez hubiese sido contigo, así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada. - Me dijo volviendo a presionar sus labios en los míos. - Me siento una privilegiada, y estoy segura de que soy la envidia de toda la facultad. - Susurró contra mis labios. Afiancé un poco más su cuerpo al mío, cuando ella junto mis manos en su espalda baja.

-¿Me deseas? - Preguntó en un susurro acariciando mi nuca con sus manos.

-S-sí, claro que te deseo. - Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos.

- Cierra los ojos, Edward.- Obedecí.

-Tendrás que enseñarme… - Murmuré, sintiendo como ella acariciaba mi cabello. Negó con la cabeza provocando, a causa de nuestra proximidad, que las puntas de nuestras narices se acariciasen. Podía notar como nuestras respiraciones aumentaban considerablemente a medida que los segundos pasaban.

-Solo déjate llevar, amor. - La piel se me erizó cuando la escuché murmurar aquel apelativo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así. - No pienses en nada, solo siénteme y siéntete… Siéntenos.- Susurró, dejando escapar su aliento, hipnotizándome, por completo cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de nuevo, dejándome sin ninguna otra alternativa, más que corresponderle con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

* * *

_Muajajajaja. En este preciso momento me siento malvada... jajajaja No me mateis ¿vale? ¡Y tampoco os enfadeis muchoo! _

_Bueno... pues a este fic ya le queda muy poquito, ¡se va a acabar en nada... :(_

_Ahora colgaré una **nueva imágen**, así que atentas si la quereis ver jajaja_

_**Noe, TOXICULLEN, lexa0619, claudi17, joli cullen, fey black, isabela91, Chuvi1487, Milhoja, Cullen Vigo, Tutzy Cullen, Jos WeasleyC, Julimuliluli De Cullen, Lynn, ImPoly, BABYBOO27, Ally Masen, **GRACIAS! :)_

_**Lynn**, jajaja te ha vuelto a dejar con las ganas? Ains! te prometo que esto lo recompenso..._

_Bueno chicas, pues nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... :)_

_Un besoteee y gracias de nuevooo! :)_


	14. Entre el cielo y el infierno

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Entre el cielo y el infierno  
**_

* * *

.

-Solo déjate llevar, amor. - La piel se me erizó cuando la escuché murmurar aquel apelativo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así. - No pienses en nada, solo siénteme y siéntete… Siéntenos.- Susurró, dejando escapar su aliento, hipnotizándome por completo cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de nuevo, dejándome sin ninguna otra alternativa, más que corresponderle con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Así como no podía dejar de besarla con aquella necesidad incesante, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que haríamos; por más que intentaba concentrarme solo en ella, no podía dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos negativos.

Una de sus manos dejó de enredarse en mi cabello para dibujar el contorno de mi cuello suavemente. Sentí uno de sus dedos acariciar mi barbilla y no pude evitar jadear en su boca cuando sentí como seguía bajando hasta posarse en mi pecho.

-Eres tan perfecto… - Susurró contra mis labios, logrando que un estremecimiento me invadiera por completo de nuevo.

Se quedó mirándome con aquel deseo palpitante en su mirada, provocando de esa manera, que sintiese, cada vez, mi entrepierna más dura. Solté una de mis manos de su cintura y como un acto reflejo la presioné en aquel lugar de mi cuerpo, intentando con aquel gesto aliviar un poco la enorme presión que sentía. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, pero en seguida volví a abrirlos, cuando su mano retiró la mía y la sustituyó.

En ese mismo instante creí que iba a morir. Mi dulce y pequeña Bella me estaba haciendo sentir en el mismísimo infierno con aquella caricia, y eso que había tela de por medio. Subió sus manos a los botones de mi camisa para comenzar a desabrocharla mientras a mi me era imposible apartar la mirada de su rostro; aun no podía creer que fuera ella la que estuviese frente a mi, deseándome de aquella manera, amándome como siempre había soñado.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen, subiendo por mi pecho, hasta deslizarlas por mis hombros para retirar mi camisa.

-No te preocupes por nada… - Murmuró haciendo que abriera mis ojos y separándose un momento para deshacerse de su camiseta.

Tragué saliva de manera dificultosa, intentando no llevar mi vista a aquel punto de su cuerpo. Sentía que si lo hacía explotaría de inmediato y lo arruinaría todo, así que seguí observando su rostro, adornado con un precioso rubor. Noté como se deshacía también de su sujetador y apreté los dientes; ella se mordió el labio acercándose un poco más a mi.

-Edward, mírame, por favor… - Cogió mi mano con una de las suyas y la elevó hasta posarla suavemente sobre uno de sus pechos. Sentía que me estaba mareando a causa de la fuerte respiración.

El pálpito de mi entrepierna se convirtió en algo vibrante y sabía lo que ello significaba; apreté los dientes al sentir como ella misma presionaba mi mano en su seno, sintiendo su pezón endurecido y no pude soportarlo más; apreté los ojos al sentir como mi liberación llegaba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome su rostro más cerca que hacía dos segundos y rozó sus labios con los míos. Sentí en aquel momento un calor incesante en mi rostro y adiviné que seguramente me había ruborizado.

-¿Ha pasado algo ahí abajo? - Preguntó sobre mis labios dejando transparentar una sonrisa, ese gesto me hizo sentir más avergonzado y por eso me retiré. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que ella disfrutase si yo no era capaz de controlarme?

-Bella… - Dije dándome la vuelta. - No creo que yo… no creo que funcione. - Me disculpé.

Escuché su suspiro después de un par de segundos y una de sus manos acarició mi espalda provocando que presionase mis dientes ante la sensación del contacto de su piel sobre la mía. Noté como se acercaba más a mi y sus labios comenzaron a besar la piel expuesta de mi espalda, mientras sus manos en ese entonces se habían desviado hacia mi abdomen y me presionaron contra su pequeño cuerpo, logrando que mi entrepierna volviese a palpitar de nuevo cuando sentí el contacto de sus pechos.

-Cariño, no pasa nada. - Dijo dejando otro beso en mi espalda. - ¿No sabes que la práctica hace la perfección? - Caminó hasta estar de nuevo frente a mi, y me sonrió tiernamente. - ¿Siempre vas a huir de lo que te asusta?

No pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla. Era cierto, siempre buscaba la salida más rápida cuando algo me superaba, ¿por qué siempre todo me venía grande? Yo quería disfrutar de ella, quería amarla, ¿por qué tenía que reprimirme de esta manera si era lo que más deseaba?

-Me deseas… y yo te deseo, no sabes hasta qué punto. - Murmuró acercándose a mis labios de nuevo mientras su mano presionaba uno de mis pectorales. - eso es lo único que tiene que importarte.

Mi respiración se agitó de nuevo cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, volviéndome a besar como lo había hecho antes, con esa intensidad y necesidad apabullantes. Decidí entonces que ella tenía razón y que no podía seguir huyendo como siempre había hecho desde siempre, desde el primer día que la vi en los pasillos del instituto de Forks. Ese siempre había sido mi problema: el miedo, el terror a sentirme insignificante frente a ella.

Tensé los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para presionarla contra el mío, sintiendo como un fuerte latigazo azotaba mi entrepierna cuando sus pechos se presionaron en mi estómago. El calor se estaba elevando, incluso mucho más que antes.

Bella comenzó a caminar y me dejé llevar por sus pasos, pues sabía perfectamente donde llegaría. Sentí como el colchón presionaba el pliegue de mis piernas y me senté sintiendo, en ese momento, como Bella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi.

Sus labios se desviaron de mi boca hacia mi cuello y sentí como nuestras respiraciones se agitaban más, cuando ella saboreaba con su lengua aquella zona. Mis manos comenzaron a sentirse más libres y dejé que vagaran por la suave y caliente piel de su espalda, quedando maravillado por su textura, tanto, que deseé locamente probarla.

Mientras ella seguía besando mi cuello con aquella pasión desbordante que me estaba volviendo loco, mis labios comenzaron a deslizarse por su hombro tímidamente, dejando que la punta de mi lengua descubriese el sabor dulce de su piel, quedando fascinado. Jamás había sentido un sabor más hechizante que aquel.

Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando una de mis manos contorneó la forma de uno de sus pechos y me sentí tan poderoso por ello que no dudé en acariciarlo, presionándolo levemente, hasta que sentí como otro gemido más salía de sus labios, convirtiéndose en el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

Su intimidad comenzó a frotarse con mi erección, provocando que creciese al instante y no pude evitar que en ese momento, fuese yo el que dejara escapar un gemido.

-Te quiero… - Susurró dificultosamente apoyando su frente en la mía para besarme a continuación.

Pero poco duró aquello pues enseguida desapareció de mi regazo levantándose para que sus pechos quedasen frente a mi rostro. Fue un movimiento tan inesperado por su parte, que me quedé embobado ante aquella vista tan preciosa y dulce.

Estaba tan metido en ello, tan atento en sus movimientos y en admirarlos en todas sus perspectivas, que no noté cuando ella se quitó sus vaqueros quedando simplemente en algo muy diminuto que me estaba matando. Volví a cerrar los ojos, pero ella alzó mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos.

-Si lo deseas, solo hazlo, no te reprimas, amor. Yo deseo que lo hagas y te puedo asegurar que no pienso reprimirme en nada… - Murmuró dejando un suave beso en mi frente para seguir bajando por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios. -¿Me quieres? - Suspiré en su rostro.

-Te amo… ¿por qué crees que me importa tanto esto? - Pregunté tumbándome en el colchón. - No soporto la idea de que tú no disfrutes de esto tanto como yo.

-Estoy disfrutando… ¿tú no lo haces? - Murmuró besándome el cuello, ya sobre mi cuerpo.

Sentía mi corazón latir desbocadamente, mientras mis manos se atrevían por fin a recorrer la suave piel de sus piernas provocando que Bella se frotase más contra mi entrepierna, algo que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo no voy a disfrutar? Eres… tan hermosa… - Pronuncié entrecortadamente mientras notaba como ella desabotonaba mis vaqueros, sintiéndome desprotegido al quedarme simplemente en boxers.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres perfecto? - Su boca volvió a trabarse en la mía frenéticamente, besándome como si aquel beso fuera lo último que hiciese en la vida, o como si mis labios fueran el único antídoto para no morir, y en realidad así me sentía yo, porque estaba respondiendo exactamente de igual forma.

Me sentí tan excitado que en un impulso rodeé su espalda con los brazos para cernirme sobre su pequeño y precioso cuerpo, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Mmm… - Murmuró sobre mis labios dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Sin poder creérmelo estaba comenzando a relajarme dentro del estado frenético al que mi cuerpo estaba sometido. Haciendo caso al consejo de Bella, estaba consiguiendo dejarme llevar por aquellas sensaciones eléctricas que constantemente envolvían mi cuerpo en un remolino que cada vez giraba con más fuerzas.

Mis labios se deslizaron por su cuello dejando besos candentes, probando su piel, volviéndome loco por los estirones que sus dedos comenzaban a dejar en mi pelo a medida que más me acercaba a la dulce fuente de sus pechos.

Los besé con tanta adoración como mi cuerpo me permitió, sintiéndolos tan perfectos como toda ella. Aumenté la intensidad de las caricias con mi lengua cuando noté como su respiración aumentaba en violentos jadeos que me hacían sentir cada vez mejor, porque era yo el que estaba provocando aquellas reacciones en su cuerpo.

-Edward… - Gruñí al escuchar mi nombre en un breve gemido y me sentí realmente privilegiado por ser yo aquel hombre que le arrancaba esos sonidos tan espectaculares a los que estaba sometiendo a mis oídos.

Seguí bajando hasta su abdomen, tan liso y perfecto como me lo había imaginado, mientras mis manos se entretenían acariciando la piel de sus piernas, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a lo que me di cuenta que era, al tocarlo, un tanga. ¡Por Dios! ¿Podía ser ella más ardiente?

Bajé su ropa interior sintiendo como mi entrepierna deseaba sentirse dentro de su cuerpo, me lo estaba gritando.

Conseguí respirar profundamente cuando me posicioné sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, notando como sus piernas envolvían mi cintura fuertemente buscando fricción con mi erección.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda presionando cada músculo, de manera tortuosa para mi hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, la cual bajó rápidamente mientras me besaba. Me sentí incompleto cuando sus piernas dejaron de rodear mi cintura para conseguir dejarme desnudo completamente. Supe en ese momento que ya no había marcha atrás.

Era tan diferente a lo que me había imaginado que no lograba aterrizar en la realidad. Estaba completamente inmerso en las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba despertando en mi y en las sensaciones que el mío estaba despertando en ella. Había imaginado que todo habría sido mucho más difícil, sin embargo en ese momento me estaba dando cuenta que si había nacido para algo en la vida, simplemente había sido para adorarla.

Me separé unos centímetros de ella mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndome en ese mar chocolate y comprobando que mi ansiada princesa era la que estaba conmigo, bajo mi cuerpo. Su mirada transmitía las mismas sensaciones que yo estaba sintiendo y su respiración era una prueba más de ello, su frente perlada en sudor, seguramente igual que la mía y esas mejillas sonrojadas… me estaban llevando directo al infierno.

Dejé de sentir sus manos en mi cuello para sentirlas sobre mi pecho, mi abdomen y por último en la grandiosa erección que había despertado ella. Fue entonces cuando aun con los ojos entrecerrados me miró sorprendida por un segundo y sonrió al siguiente.

-Debí haberme imaginado… que tu perfección llegaría hasta este punto… -No pude evitar sonreír sintiéndome bien por sus palabras sofocadas.

Mientras una de sus manos seguía torturándome dulcemente, la otra tomó una de las mías que se había vuelto a perder por el valle de sus pechos para bajarla, siempre en contacto con su piel, hasta su intimidad.

-Acaríciame… ¿sientes lo que provocas en mi, Edward?- Preguntó en un pequeño hilito de voz cuando mis dedos se abrieron paso entre sus húmedas pliegues.

-Bella… - Logré articular.

Acaricié suavemente aquel lugar, sintiendo como ella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo y cerraba los ojos. Yo mismo estaba luchando por no cerrarlos ante las sensaciones que su mano me brindaba, subiendo y bajando por mi erección.

-No puedo más… - Murmuraba. - Edward… - Gimió, elevando sus caderas buscando más fricción en mis dedos.

Me acerqué más a su rostro para acariciarlo con el mío después de retirar su mano de mi miembro palpitante, el cual rogaba por hundirse en ella. Tanteé con él su intimidad apretando mi mandíbula antes la fuerte sensación de éxtasis que recorría todas las fibras de mi cuerpo gracias a aquel roce tan placentero. Ella se movió dejándome entrar a aquel templo en el que tantas veces había soñado sentirme.

Lentamente me introduje sintiendo como ella misma rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus piernas y me sentí en el cielo al fin.

-Edward… Pronunció entrecortadamente, con la respiración elevada, acariciando mi rostro.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que abrir con dificultad mis párpados, a causa de la placentera sensación, para observarla. Ella me sonreía débilmente y dejó un beso en mis labios, intensificando también el agarre en mi cuello con sus brazos.

Salí de ella lentamente para volver a entrar una y otra vez, disfrutando de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, sus pechos rozando el mío, sus manos dando pequeños tirones en mi cabello, sus labios dando pequeños mordiscos a los míos, los cuales respondían de la misma manera…

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron en un ritmo casi irreal. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento demasiado sensual cuando logré comenzar a subir el ritmo de mis envestidas; estaba completamente seguro de que estaba en el cielo.

Mis labios devoraron su cuello. Perdido en el mar de sensaciones que azotaba mi cuerpo, bajé mis labios llegando a uno de sus pechos que adoré de la misma manera mientras ella cada vez gemía con más frecuencia.

-Edward… Edward…

Su tono de voz ronco me excitaba aun más si cabía. Una de sus manos deslizó una de las mías entre nuestros cuerpos, hasta el punto en el que nuestros sexos se fundían. Adivinando su petición y loco porque ella me ofreciese más de esos sonidos celestiales comencé a acariciar justo aquel punto que me había indicado.

Sentía mi miembro, a esas alturas, demasiado sensible a causa de tanta fricción, y estaba notando que no podría aguantar mucho más. Cuando noté como ella se tensaba tan repentinamente alrededor de mi erección, dejé de acariciarla para aumentar el ritmo del vaivén que habíamos marcado.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! - Salió de sus labios, volviendo a erguirse para de nuevo rodear mi cuello con sus brazos…

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo ante la sensación más fuerte que había sentido hasta ese momento dejando que mi cuerpo se liberase de todas las sensaciones que había sentido, dejándome exhausto por completo.

Salí de su cuerpo sintiendo algo de dolor en mi miembro… pero al menos me sentía completamente feliz de haber vivido algo así con ella y que Bella hubiese disfrutado de la manera en que yo había notado que había sido. Mi respiración errática aun en ese momento me impedía pronunciar cualquier palabra, así que me retiré sobre ella y me tumbé de espaldas en el colchón, llevándome una mano a la frente, intentando controlarla.

Su mano débilmente se posó sobre mi pecho y abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con su rostro a mi lado, sonriéndome con aquel rubor tan característico y precioso, con aquella mirada fascinada y con aquellos labios entreabiertos, como yo, controlando la respiración.

Se arrastró poco a poco hasta hacer contacto con mi cuerpo desnudo y la abracé.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? - Preguntó después de unos segundos.

-No tengo palabras para… describirlo. Jamás pensé que fuera así…

-¿Ves como tenía razón? -Preguntó irguiéndose un poco, para acercarse a mi rostro. - Te amo… ha sido maravilloso, Edward. - Dijo besándome. - Nunca más tengas miedo de algo así… nunca. Y si por alguna razón lo sientes, solo compártelo conmigo, por favor.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que había recuperado, la hice tumbarse en su lado y quedé sobre ella, mirándola intensamente y tomando conciencia de todo lo que nos había pasado hacía tan solo unos segundos, porque había pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que todo me parecía irreal, más bien un sueño.

-No volveré a callarme. - Susurré besando su mejilla. - No volveré a ocultarte nada. -Besé su otra mejilla. - Esta vez hablo en serio… - Terminé besando sus labios.

-Te amo… - Murmuró acariciando mi mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, amor. - Contesté volviéndola a besar.

.

.

.

Caminaba junto con Jake por el pasillo de la facultad hacía el aula donde Bella acababa de tener clase, pues los dos grupos teníamos una hora libre.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor y me sentía completamente dichoso en ese mundo tan mágico que acababa de descubrir, tanto, que si al principio de nuestra relación había evitado a toda costa que nos quedásemos a solas en mi habitación, eso era ahora lo que buscaba incesantemente.

Bella también irradiaba la misma felicidad que yo y yo no podía sentirme mejor por eso. Era para lo que vivía para hacerla tan feliz o más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por fin nos vas a presentar a Leah? - Alcancé a ver como Jake ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, esta tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

-Así que te han cazado, amigo. - Me burlé. Era increíble como mi comportamiento había cambiado tanto en dos semanas.

-Ella es diferente, todo lo que buscaba. - Elevé una ceja incrédulo y me detuve.

-¿Está hablando mi amigo? Parece que me estoy escuchando yo mismo. Jake sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro volviendo a caminar. - ¿En serio eres tú? - Pregunté siguiéndole el ritmo.

-Supongo que me he vuelto a enamorar, pero creo que esta vez de la correcta. - Puse una de mis manos en su hombro en señal d apoyo.

-Me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado a la chica correcta, Jacob, sé que has sufrido mucho y…

-Eh, cállate ya. Tampoco me he vuelto un blandengue, ¿eh? Solo enamorado, solo eso… - Puse los ojos en blanco.

Jacob podía decir todo lo que quisiese cuando no estaba con Leah, pero estaba seguro de que esa chica no se podía quejar de Jake, porque seguramente él haría todo lo posible para que ella fuese feliz. Al igual que me pasaba a mi con Bella, si Leah le pidiera que se tirase de un puente porque eso la hacía feliz, Jake no dudaría en hacerlo y de eso, estaba completamente seguro.

-¡Estúpida! - Giré el rostro abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver la escena frente a mi. -¡No te metas dónde no te llaman!

Corrí en dirección al aula de Bella, donde Tanya estaba frente a ella y le acababa de empujar. Me puse en medio de las dos, intentando de esa forma evitar una pelea.

-¡Me meto porque Kate es mi amiga!

-Bella, basta. - Pedí.

-¿Qué? No, Edward, esta oxigenada hizo todo lo posible para separar a Aaron de Kate y no quedándose conforme con haber roto una relación de tres años, ¡quiso arruinar también lo nuestro!

-Edward tiene razón. - Dijo Rose a mi lado.

-Bella… no merece la pena… - Dije confuso. Bella sabía lo de Aaron, pero no entendía por qué decía que había querido arruinar también nuestra relación si yo no le había contado nada.

-¿No merezco la pena, Edward Cullen? ¿Y tú sí? - Exclamó en tono molesto Tanya, haciendo que me girase.

-¡Vale mil veces más que tú, perra! ¡Y deja de actuar! Las dos sabemos que te mueres por Edward, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Es mío! - Escupió Bella. La aguanté de nuevo rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos pues iba directa hacia Tanya.

-Bella, por favor, van a venir… y… - Supliqué

-¡Ella lo sabía todo! ¡Intentó separarnos Edward! ¿Por qué no me dejas arrancarle esa cabellera oxigenada? Se lo debo a Kate y a nuestra relación.

Sabía que si no la sacaba de ahí, todo esto podría acabar mal. Si alguien de la facultad se enteraba que en los pasillos había dos chicas discutiendo y casi tirándose de los pelos, Bella podría tener sus días contados en Princeton. Así que la puse sobre mis hombros, ignorando los pequeños golpes que propinaba en mi espalda baja y la saqué fuera para que le diera el aire.

-Bella, ya está bien. - Supliqué cuando la dejé sobre sus pies, pero aguantándola por los hombros. - Tú no eres así.

-Déjame ir, déjame, Edward. - Gruñía forcejeando conmigo.

-Bella, entra en razón de una vez ya. - Le pidió Rose.

-¿No te das cuenta de que es lo que quiere? - Preguntó Jake.

Al fin sus manos dejaron de presionar mi cuerpo para apartarme, y se llevó las manos a su rostro para apartarse las lágrimas que habían caído.

-No llores amor. - Pedí abrazándola. - ¿Por qué te has puesto así, Bella? No tenías que bajarte a su nivel.

-Ella lo sabía… - Fruncí el ceño mirando a Rose para que ella me diera una explicación.

-Jacob será mejor que los dejemos solos… Además Emmett no tardará en llegar y como vea a Bella así se va a armar de verdad - Mi amigo asintió y se alejó con Rose. Suspiré, esperando a que Bella se tranquilizase un poco más, dándole besos en su cabello y friccionando las manos en su espalda.

-Amor… ¿qué ha pasado? - Pregunté acunando su rostro. Ella suspiró tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia uno de los bancos que adornaban la entrada de la facultad.

-Aaron fue a hablar con Kate ayer.

-¿Se han arreglado? - Pregunté, ella arrugó un poco la nariz.

-No… Kate necesita un tiempo… - Volvió a suspirar. - Por lo que se ve Aaron y Tanya discutieron, estaba interesada en ti… - Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué más a ella y pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Tanya lo dejó así sin más y terminaron discutiendo. Aaron le pedía explicaciones y ella solo hablaba de ti…

-Pero si ella me odia…

-No es verdad. Aaron ahora está arrepentido de todo y se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha perdido…

-Pero.. ¿por qué dices que Tanya quería separarnos?

-Yo le conté a Aaron que había conocido a un chico que se llamaba Anthony, incluso le había señalado quien eras, desde luego él ya se veía con Tanya… Te vio un día con ella… - Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido, como pidiéndome una explicación.

-Es raro, con Tanya habré hablado diez veces como mucho…

-El caso es que ella le dijo que eras Edward y a Aaron no le encajaba, así que se lo contó a Tanya…

La abracé más fuerte, dándome cuenta de cómo Tanya se había enterado de todo… ¿Cómo había sido tan bruja de querer hacerme creer que Bella se lo había dicho a ella? Aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba, porque no había pasado y yo tenía a la chica de mis sueños entre mis brazos.

-Vaya… - Decidí no decirle que Tanya me había dicho que ella le había contado que se estaba burlando de mi para no poner peor las cosas… Bella no necesitaba más razones para odiarla…

-¿Estás más tranquila? - Pregunté besando su frente después de unos segundos. Ella me sonrió y se acercó para besar mis labios.

-Sí… siento haberme puesto así pero… - Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

-No pasa nada. - Dije presionando mis labios en los suyos. - Te quiero mi pequeña.

-Y yo a ti. - Dijo abrazándome y hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Has terminado por hoy las clases? - Pregunté en tono sugerente aun abrazado a ella.

-Sí… - Se separó mirándome confusa. - Pero a ti te queda una hora… ¿no?

-Sí… pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de concentrarme pensando en ti… así que… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos un ratito a mi habitación? Aun tenemos que alcanzar la perfección - Ella rió sobre mis labios.

-Pensaba que ya la habíamos alcanzado, pero… Edward… no deberíamos distraernos tanto… los exámenes están aquí ya y…

-Solo por hoy… anda… - Pedí presionándola más contra mi.

-Mmm… está bien. - Dijo besándome en los labios. - Acepto.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo esperado... el siguente será el último... me da pena acabar con esta historia... creo que sin duda ha sido mi edward mas "tontito", con cariño siempre, ¿eh? jajaja_

_Bueno, deciros que vuelvo a subir** imagen **de este capítulo... así que quien quiera verla... ¡al perfil!_

_**Noe, TOXICULLEN, lexa0619, joli cullen, fey black, isabela91, Chuvi1487, Milhoja, Cullen Vigo, Jos WeasleyC, lady blue vampire, Lynn, ImPoly, BABYBOO27, Ally Masen, Greendoe, **_GRACIAS!

NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, UN BESOTE ENORME :)


	15. Sin limitaciones

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Sin limitaciones  
**_

* * *

.

-¿El marrón? ¿Y qué tiene de especial? - Preguntó abrazándome más.

Nos encontrábamos tumbados en mi cama; después de dos intensas semanas de exámenes, por fin podíamos disfrutar de un tiempo solos. Me miró a los ojos, dejando de juguetear con los dedos de mis manos y me sonrió.

-Mucho, es el color de tus ojos. - Respondí, provocando que al instante naciera en su rostro una sonrisa mucho más grande y placentera.

Elevé mi mano hasta posarla en su mejilla para acariciarla sin dejar de mirarla. Aun parecía estar soñando; en ocasiones era muy difícil ser consciente de que estaba frente a ella, como en ese mismo instante, observando como me miraba con aquellos sentimientos latentes que me hacían sentir cada día mejor y sin con los que ya corría el riesgo de morir.

Su mano se posó sobre la mía y cerró los ojos guiándola hasta sus labios, disfrutando del roce de mi piel sobre la suya, del mismo modo que yo me deleitaba con la seda de la suya. En momentos así, era cuando deseaba que el mundo se detuviese, para disfrutar más de esas pequeñas pero intensas sensaciones que ya mi cuerpo concebía como dosis diarias.

-Vamos a llegar tarde. - Musitó. - Pero no quiero salir, quiero quedarme así. - Dijo abrazándome fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Reí entre dientes, yo tampoco deseaba apartarme de su lado, pero le había dado mi palabra a Jake de que iríamos a esa merienda.

-Yo creo que no pasa nada si llegamos… diez minutos retrasados… - Murmuré sobre la piel de su mejilla, dejando escapar una sonrisa. - O quince… - Sonreí más cuando noté como su respiración se agitaba en el momento en el que la punta de mi nariz se deslizó por su cuello.

-Edward… - Dijo en un suspiro.

Mi mano dibujó el contorno de su cintura sobre el jersey rojo que llevaba puesto y sentí su mano en mi pecho.

-¿No podía haber organizado esa merienda mañana… o pasado? - Preguntó mi pequeña princesa, acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, provocando que sintiera un estremecimiento.

-Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de juntarnos a todos por fin. - Contesté besando sus labios.

-¡Ah! Cierto… - Dijo sonriendo, rozando nuestros labios en el acto. - Aun no habíamos estado todos juntos con Leah presente.- Contestó dándome un castro beso. -Me sorprende su cambio - Me encogí de hombros, llevando mi mano hasta su cuello, apartándome un poco más de su rostro para observarla.

-Eso es porque no conociste a Jake enamorado, aun intenta parecer un machito… - Besé su sien, ella suspiró, mirando hacia mi mesita de noche en la cual descansaba un reloj.

-Creo que deberíamos salir… - Suspiré y me acerqué para besar sus labios una vez más.

No tardamos mucho en arreglarnos, simplemente habíamos estado relajados, tumbados en la cama, hablando sobre lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar los próximos tres días libres, hasta que toda la universidad acabase los exámenes. Cierto era que necesitaba un tiempo así con Bella, sin pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con la carrera, realmente nos habíamos distraído algo y al final se nos había echado un poco encima todo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y rodeé con mi brazo sus hombros, cuando ella rodeó mi cintura con el suyo, atrayéndonos mutuamente.

-Pronto volveremos a la rutina- Comentó Bella, mientras caminábamos hacia el café dónde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

-Sí…

-¿Has visto a Tanya en alguno de los exámenes? - Fruncí el ceño.

-La verdad es que no…

-¿No es extraño?

-Quizá simplemente no la he visto. ¿Cómo les va a Kate y Aaron?

-Bueno… - Suspiró. - Kate no está dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácilmente, cree que él tiene que volver a ganarse su confianza y… yo creo que es justo.

-A mi me parece mal lo que hizo Aaron, si tanto quería a Kate, no entiendo por qué se fue con Tanya, yo jamás lo habría hecho… ¡ni loco!

-Eso no lo sabes, Edward. Tanya será todo lo arpía que quieras, pero es muy guapa y ella lo sabe. - Fruncí el ceño deteniéndome con ella y tomándola de las dos manos para mirarla, sin importarme quien estuviese pasando por aquella calle cerca del café.

-Nunca lo dudes, Bella. Jamás podría estar con otra que no fueses tú. -Ella negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada.

-No lo sabes. - Elevé su mentón con mi dedo índice para que la elevara de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Jamás habrá nadie que me haga sentir las sensaciones que tú provocas en mi con solo mirarme.

Sentí como mi corazón latía apresuradamente, el hecho de que Bella tuviese cualquier tipo de duda albergaba en mi una enorme preocupación y no podía evitar sentirme nervioso. Quería con ansias que ella se diese cuenta de lo que significaba para mi.

Todo el tiempo que llevábamos saliendo había sido más parecido a un sueño que a la realidad, y aunque había cambiado muchísimo mi personalidad y cada día me sentía más seguro junto a ella, en ocasiones como ésta, era capaz de sentirme un poco débil, por eso trataba de no callarme y de aclararle todo lo que seguía sin entender; sabía que mi problema siempre había sido callar más de lo que debía…

-Sé que hace muy poco tiempo que estamos juntos y que todo esto puede parecerte tan mágico que piensas que en cualquier momento esta magia que estamos viviendo desaparecerá, pero no va a ser así. - Elevé una de sus manos hasta el lugar donde mi corazón latía, por debajo de mi chaqueta. - ¿Lo sientes, cariño? ¿Sientes como late?

-Edward… - Susurró mirándome sin parpadear. Su otra mano acarició la otra que la sostenía y continuó su recorrido por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi nuca, acercándose y presionándola para que nuestras frentes se chocaran.

-Yo me encargaré de que esto nunca se acabe. - Sonreí cuando ella comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con la suya, y sus labios repartieron pequeños besos por la misma, bajando hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Yo quiero ayudarte. No pienso dejar que nada destruya este sueño. - Musitó contra mis labios.

-No es un sueño, cariño. Somos tú y yo siendo felices.

Se apartó un poco de mi para mirarme y después volvió a acercarse para besarme en los labios. No pude evitar profundizar el beso, me daba igual quien nos estuviese mirando, simplemente quería demostrarle una vez más que no estaba dispuesto a que todo esto acabara. Ella siempre había sido la segura de esta relación, pero cada día me daba más cuenta de que a medida que nos íbamos equilibrando, ella también de vez en cuando tenía sus pequeñas dudas, y a decir verdad no podía extrañarme ante eso, porque como había dicho ella esto parecía más un sueño que una realidad.

-Tienes razón. - Musitó sobre mis labios dándome un beso más. - A veces me pongo tan tonta… - Dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-Sí… y creo saber la razón. - Comenté respondiendo a la intensidad de su abrazo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? - Preguntó curiosa, separándose de mi para cogerme de la mano.

-Seguro que mi peor enemiga desea hacer acto de presencia en los próximos días. - Susurré divertido en su oído mientras caminábamos. Sus ojos me miraron abiertos y se mordió el labio antes de dame un codazo juguetón.

-¡No! - Exclamó apresurando el paso, solté una carcajada.

-¿No? -Sabía que debía tener su periodo ahora o estaría por llegar.

-Ayer fue mi último día. - Respondió abriendo la puerta del café.

-Entonces tengo grandes planes para nosotros para esta noche… - Sonrió y me miró de manera cómplice antes de levantar la mano para saludar a nuestros amigos.

Aunque ya todos conocíamos a Leah, nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar todos juntos y sin duda esta tarde Jake había visto el cielo abierto. La chica había resultado ser realmente natural y simpática, nada que ver con las mujeres con las que mi amigo solía tener relaciones esporádicas; ella, aparentemente sin esfuerzo había conseguido ganarse el afecto de todos nosotros y yo me sentía feliz por mi amigo, porque al fin notaba de nuevo, como el antiguo Jake salía de nuevo al mundo.

-Y Jake… salió corriendo… - Explicó provocando que todos nos carcajeáramos excepto el aludido.

-¿Por un estúpido perro? - Preguntó Emmett burlón, sofocando la risa.

-No era un estúpido perro, era casi tan grande cómo tú… - Intentó defenderse mi amigo, mientras todos reíamos más. - Eh… ya basta. Te vas a quedar sin tu cena especial de esta noche, te lo advierto… - Le amenazó a su novia.

Leah intentando sofocar su risa se acercó a mi amigo y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que mi amigo sonriera de nuevo; sin duda todo lo que Jake necesitaba era a ella. Se notaba en la manera de mirarla, de tomarla de la mano, en cualquier gesto que le dedicaba: ella era la luz que le alumbraba y yo no podía estar más agradecido con Leah.

-Es tan diferente cuando está con ella… - Murmuró Bella en mi oído.

-¿Me debo ver así de estúpido cuando te miro yo también? - Bella me pegó un manotazo en el hombro. Reí entre dientes y la atraje de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

-A mi me encanta cómo te ves. - Sonreí y besé su coronilla.

-¿Y mañana vas a conocer a tu cuñado? - Preguntó Rose.

-Sí… mañana mi hermana viene de visita. En realidad ya lo conozco, pero no como el novio de mi hermana.

-Otra que se le ve mucho más feliz que de costumbre. - Dijo mi novia mirando a Jake.

-No me extraña… - Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, después me miró burlón. - Así que si viene tu hermana… se os acaba el chollo… - Elevé una ceja. - El pequeño Eddie extrañará la acción.

-Jake… - Gruñí.

-Entonces ni se te ocurra tocar a la puerta de su habitación esta noche… - Contestó mi novia sacándole la lengua. - La miré sorprendido, negando con la cabeza.

-Uhh, Bells… que tigresa te veo defendiendo lo tuyo.- Comentó Emmett, provocando que Bella y yo rodásemos los ojos.

.

.

.

-Así… que vas a raptarme esta noche… - Comenté cuando íbamos de vuelta. La verdad es que nos lo habíamos pasado bastante bien con nuestros amigos.

-Técnicamente vas a raptarme tú, porque no podemos ir a mi habitación, está Rose… - Lo que menos me importaba era la habitación, solo quería volver a acariciarla de principio a fin una vez más, pues desde que habíamos empezado los exámenes no habíamos tenido tiempo de nada.

-No me importa raptarte. - Contesté girando la esquina hacia el edificio donde estaba mi habitación.

-Así que sí vas a hacerlo… - Supuso cuando estiré de su mano.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Piensas torturarme mucho? - Reí entre dientes antes de ponerme serio y detenerme frente a la puerta.

-Depende de cómo te portes. - Ella asintió conforme y entró a la habitación cuando abrí la puerta, antes que yo.

Sonreí cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho cuando aún no había cerrado la puerta. Las tomé y me giré para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de picardía, se deshizo del agarre de mis manos y las llevó a mi nuca presionándome contra ella para alcanzar mis labios.

Nos besamos con aquella necesidad que habíamos contenido por tantos días y ese mismo día también. Comencé a caminar hacia el interior, pasando mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte más estrecha de la misma.

-¿No tienes calor? - Murmuré sobre sus labios.

Ella sonrió sobre los míos, deslizando mi chaqueta por mis hombros, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la suya. Mis labios se desviaron de los suyos para recorrer su esbelto cuello, hasta llegar al hueco entre éste y su hombro para dar un pequeño mordisco.

-Mmm.- Gimió hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello mientras mi nariz volvía a pasearse por su cuello hasta que mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que ella se presionara más contra mi. Deslicé mis manos por su cadera hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta para sacársela por la cabeza con su ayuda. Después me quité al mía.

-Nunca me cansaré de mirarte. - Murmuró acercándose de nuevo a mi, para pasear sus manos por mi pecho, mi abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mis vaqueros, hasta bajármelos.

-Eres preciosa. - Musité tumbándola en la cama y después quitándole el sujetador.

-Y tú perfecto.

Deslicé mis labios por su cuerpo, provocando pequeños suspiros y jadeos por su parte, que se fueron incrementando a medida que me acercaba a aquel punto exacto en el que pretendía desatar su locura.

Le quité sus vaqueros junto con su pequeño tanga y comencé a besar sus piernas, sintiendo como mi pequeño amigo cada vez crecía más y más. Pero cuando estaba llegando a sus muslos, Bella se retiró, y me hizo tumbarme para ponerse sobre mi.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se acercó para besarme de aquella manera en la que solo ella sabía hacerlo. Sus pequeñas manos me torturaban, acariciando mi pecho y mi abdomen hasta entrar bajo mi boxer. Un gemido salió de mis labios, pero fue acallado por su boca que seguía besándome con ese frenesí que me excitaba cada vez más.

-Tengo que portarme bien… ¿no? - Musitó besando mi pecho, y continuando por mi estómago, por mis abdominales, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los boxers que bajó sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando libre mi erección.

-Sí… pero portarte bien no significa tortur… ¡Ishhh! - No pude seguir, pues sus labios se habían apoderado de esa parte de mi cuerpo que clamaba atención, la cual había conseguido en seguida.

Era la primera vez que Bella hacía eso desde que estábamos juntos y.. ¡Por Dios! Juro que pensé que iba a morir. Podía sentir su lengua deslizarse por toda la longitud de mi miembro, sus labios succionando la punta…; entreabrí los ojos, pero en cuanto vi su imagen volví a cerrarlos, era demasiado excitante… demasiado.

-Bella… por… por Dios… - Gemí.

-Mmm. - Murmuró la muy maldita, provocando que sintiese como iba a llegar si seguía así…

-Bell… Bella… detente. No pued… - Obligué a uno de mis brazos estirarse para apartarla, intentando mantener los ojos entreabiertos, pero ni caso me hizo.

-Hazlo, Edward… - Murmuró.

-Per… pero…

-Nada…

No pude evitarlo, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar mientras ella seguía ocupada, torturándome de aquella manera tan deliciosa; me dejé ir.

Mi respiración aun era demasiado errática cuando Bella volvió a mis labios para besarme, sin poder evitarlo rodeé su cuerpo con fuerza, nunca en mi vida me hubiese imaginado a Bella así…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? - Pregunté aun con dificultad. Ella se encogió de hombros. - Un día vas a matarme. - Dije juntando nuestras frentes y rodando con nuestros cuerpos para quedar sobre ella.

-Quería complacerte, hacerte sentir bien… - Sonreí besándola en los labios.

-Pues yo… también quiero hacerte sentir bien… - Musité contra ellos, volviéndola a besar con aquel hambre que cada día crecía más en nuestra relación.

Deslicé mis labios por su cuello y baje para detenerme en sus pechos, erguidos como nunca. Besé y mordisqueé sus puntas deleitándome con aquellos sonidos mágicos que salían de sus labios de caramelo, para seguir bajando por su abdomen.

Abrí sus piernas con mis manos y sonreí cuando Bella dio un respingo sin que todavía le hubiese hecho nada. acorté los pocos centímetros que quedaban pero simplemente para rozar muy tenuemente con mi nariz aquellos rizos, oliendo el olor de su excitación.

-Edward… - Me regañó en tono gracioso a causa de la excitación. Sonreí y elevé un poco mi rostro.

-Recuerda que puedo torturarte. - Ella bufó cómicamente.

Decidí no hacerla esperar más, pues yo tampoco estaba en condiciones si pensaba en que mi miembro había vuelto a despertar. Tímidamente pasé mi lengua por toda la extensión de su centro, provocando que Bella soltase un gemido largo. Sus caderas se movieron, por lo que decidí sujetarlas con mis manos.

-Sé buena… -Musité muy cerca de su centro notando como de nuevo se estremecía.

Mi lengua esta vez actuó más decididamente, acariciando cada pliegue que albergaba aquel rincón de su cuerpo, deteniéndome más en aquel pequeño punto, notando como estaba llegando límite. Sus continuos jadeos y gemidos, llamándome, estaban llevando a mi miembro a un viaje peligroso y necesitaba sentirla ya.

-Edward… - Volvió a gemir.

Noté como sus fluidos crecían y no dejé de acariciarla con mi lengua hasta que finalmente sus manos me retiraron, pero no llegué rápidamente a su rostro; me detuve por algunas zonas de su cuerpo, mordiendo levemente su abdomen y sus duros pezones, hasta que por fin llegué a su boca.

-¿Lo he hecho bien? - Pregunté sobre sus labios.

Ella me obligó a sentarme para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi.

-Demasiado bien… - Musitó volviendo a besarme.

Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando mis dedos bajaron a su centro para comprobar si estaba lista. Sin dejar de besarse me elevó un poco tanteando la punta de mi miembro hasta que se sentó sobre él lentamente.

Cada vez que sentía su cuerpo alrededor de esa parte del mío, sentía ese calor especial que me hacía evidenciar de nuevo que ella era mía, que estábamos juntos, que estaba haciendo a Bella mi mujer de nuevo, una vez más.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello, aferrándose fuerte para poder moverse así mejor. Sentía como mis músculos se contraían cada vez más a medida que ella iba aumentando aquel vaivén, hasta que en un momento noté como descendía el ritmo, por lo que sin salir de ella la tumbé y comencé a moverme yo.

-Te amo… - Susurré a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Y yo a ti… - Contestó. - Más rápido, Edward… por favor…

Aumenté más mis movimientos haciendo que ella llegase primero para después notar como mi cuerpo reunía todo aquel dolor placentero para explotar sin más.

-Mmmm, ha estado bien. - Conseguí pronunciar entrecortadamente, saliendo de ella para tumbarme a su lado y abrazarla. Ella se puso de lado para mirarme. Retiré con mi mano uno de los mechones que se había pegado a su rostro.

-Sí… muy, muy bien. - Se acercó para besarme.

-Pero ni creas que esto se acaba aquí… recuerda que mi hermana va a venir de visita y… - Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios y se puso sobre mi para continuar amándonos.

.

.

.

-¿Te vas a cuidar hermanito? - Me preguntó Alice en el aeropuerto.

Parecía mentira como los días podían pasar tan rápidos. No habíamos parado en los días en que Jasper y mi hermana habían venido, ni siquiera un poquito. Aunque yo ya tenía preparadas algunas salidas, mi hermana me había vuelto a sorprender y se había presentado con un itinerario que jamás hubiese creído posible hacer en tres días. Pero claro, con Alice, todo era posible.

Mi hermana parecía muchísimo más feliz desde que salía con Jasper, y eso me hacía más feliz a mi también.

-¿Tan mal me has visto? - Respondí con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre vas a ser mi hermanito pequeño. - Dijo despeinándome. Reí y la abracé.

-Dale recuerdos a papá y a mamá, y llámame en cuanto aterrices. - Asintió y sin dejar mi mano libre se giró mirando a Bella.

-Gracias por convertir a mi hermanito en hombre, Bella. Creo que lo único que necesitaba era una mujer y pienso que no ha podido elegir mejor. - Bella rió tímidamente y respondió al abrazo de mi hermana.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Espero volver a verte pronto a ti también, me lo he pasado genial.

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Edward tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

-Lo sé. - Respondió mi hermana pasando su brazo por mi cintura. - Bueno… pues creo que deberíamos irnos ya. - Dijo mirando a su novio.

-Sí, claro. - Dio un paso para darle dos besos a Bella, después se dirigió a mi estrechándome la mano.

-Pues entonces ya nos veremos todos en Forks. - Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, Rose y Emmett son de Pierce, aunque siempre podemos invitarlos… ¿cierto? - Pregunté mirando a Bella.

-Claro.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Mi hermana me volvió a besar y nos quedamos allí viendo como se alejaban.

Me giré para observar a Bella quien dejaba de agitar su mano, ya que mi hermana desaparecía. Jasper, había resultado ser un chico bastante reservado, pero se le notaba a leguas que amaba a mi hermana con locura. Sabía que con el tiempo nos llevaríamos muy bien, parecía un buen chico.

Entrelacé los dedos de mi mano con los de Bella para comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida. Estas pequeñas cosas las vivía con más intensidad desde que ella estaba conmigo, tenían más significado y las disfrutaba más. No sabía como era posible que al fin pudiese sentirme bien conmigo mismo y ya casi no había miedos.

-Me gusta Jasper, se le nota que quiere mucho a tu hermana. - Comentó Bella.

-Sí, sin duda era el chico destinado para ella… igual que tú lo eras para mi. - Ella se detuvo sonriéndome. - Después de tantos años nos volvimos a encontrar y aunque… no actué de manera correcta, parecía que en el fondo todo estaba a mi favor para que acabáramos así, juntos… ¿no es increíble?

-Increíble es que gracias a ese libro que me regalaste estamos aquí… - Murmuró abrazándome, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. - No estaría estudiando literatura si no fuese así… No lo creo. Te amo, Edward.

- Y yo a ti.- Murmuré elevando su rostro para besarla una vez más.

Había aprendido que los miedos no eran buenos aliados , tampoco la inseguridad. Bella, poco a poco, y con una paciencia increíble había logrado que todo aquello que provocaba aquellos sentimientos desapareciera. Mi hermana había empezado un gran trabajo, pero Bella lo había terminado y no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Amaba con locura a Bella Swan y siempre iba a ser así.

* * *

_Bueeeno chicas, pues ya solo queda el epílogo... :/ Ains... este Edward un día me matará..._

_**Noe, TOXICULLEN, lexa0619, joli cullen, fey black, isabela91, Milhoja, Cullen Vigo, Jos WeasleyC, lady blue vampire, Lynn, ImPoly, BABYBOO27, Ally Masen, Greendoe, Tata XOXO, Impossible Love, Jess MPattinson, Julimuliluli De Cullen, **GRACIAS!_

_**Lynn, **No habrá secuela no... jajajaja_

_Bueno chicas pues nos leemos en el epílogo... sniff, sniff..._

_Un besoteeeeee!_


	16. Epílogo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_VERDADES OCULTAS  
_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Epílogo:**_

_**Para siempre  
**_

* * *

.

Su suave pero contagiosa risa provocaba que sintiese que el mundo se había parado y sólo nos encontráramos ella y yo. Insistí más en el movimiento de mis manos en sus abdominales, ignorando sus débiles palabras de súplica ante la dulce tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo.

Su cabello se agitaba de manera hechizante a causa del movimiento frenético de su cabeza, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre las mías, su cuerpo se retorcía a causa de las cosquillas que mis manos le estaban proporcionando.

-¿Te rindes?- Intenté preguntar entre risas yo también.

El verano había llegado, y mis padres habían decidido viajar para celebrar su aniversario de casados, esa misma noche llegaban, así que lo más lógico era aprovechar ese tiempo libre con Bella de la mejor manera posible.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Exclamó intentando quedar libre.

Estos primeros días de vacaciones de verano habían sido los mejores de mi vida, contando los que pasamos en Navidad. Al fin me sentía completamente libre, y sabía que a medida que pasara el tiempo me sentiría mucho mejor; podía expresarme con ella sin tener miedo a cómo quedaría yo si le contaba algún miedo y por fin me había dado cuenta de que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para ayudarme, no para estar en contra mía.

Hacía unos meses no contaba con sentirme mejor de lo que ya estaba, por lo que me sentía pletórico, cada día más. Incluso, ya habíamos discutido; nunca había pensado en discutir con mi Bella… y tenía que admitir que la primera discusión hizo que me sintiera mal y que de alguna forma me volviese a cuestionar si mi comportamiento era correcto.

_-¿De verdad lo has hecho? - Preguntó Bella con expresión no muy agradable al verme el golpe en la mejilla. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir a causa de esa situación, pero asentí; ya no iba a ocultar nada más, además ya lo había dicho y ella había visto la evidencia, no había vuelta atrás. - Pff, te dije que no era necesario. - Bufó. - ¿¡Es que no tienes cabeza! ? ¡James es solo un rastrero, un infeliz que piensa que entre más fama tenga de macho en la facultad mejor le va a ir!- Estaba mordiéndome la lengua, aguantando todo lo que me estaba diciendo, pero sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más… Me aterraba discutir con ella y ya más de una vez me había callado ante una situación así, por lo que cada vez me era más difícil silenciarme- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! - Siguió. -¿Qué va a pasar si se entera el jefe de estudios, el decano…? ¡Cielos, Edward, tienes que pensar más! ¡No pued…!_

_-¿Crees que podría haberlo soportado mucho tiempo más? - Pregunté sintiendo mi mandíbula tensa. - ¿Tú crees que me gusta que James vaya diciendo que se ha tirado a mi novia por los pasillos de la facultad y que para el colmo intente dejarme como el cornudo de la universidad?- Seguí elevando mi tono de voz a medida que dejaba salir la pregunta, intentando ignorar el dolor de mi estómago. Ella me miraba con ojos sorprendidos sin dar crédito a mi reacción. - ¡Estoy harto…! Sé que eres incapaz de hacer algo así, pero creo que tenía que hablar con él… - Ella rió irónicamente con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su frente._

_-¿Hablar? ¡Edward, mírate la cara!- Gritó señalándome. - ¡Creo que lo que menos habéis hecho es hablar! ¿Cómo has podido bajarte a su nivel?_

_-¿Es que ya no recuerdas cuando tuve que separarte de Tanya hace unos meses? ¡No soy el único capaz de actuar así por algo que me importa! - Le reclamé. Ella negó con la cabeza, terca como ella sola._

_-No es suficiente… No es razón para haberte comportado así, imagínate que Laurent también hubiese estado ahí…_

_-Lo estaba… - Murmuré, sintiendo una vez más el dolor de mi estómago al recordar la patada que me había propinado. Ella me miró, esta vez preocupada._

_-No te habrá… - Comenzó acercándose unos pasos hasta mi._

-_Estoy bien. - Mentí antes de que ella acabara. Volvió a bufar llevándose las manos a la cara._

_-No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor… - Me dijo esta vez ya cerca de mi, mucho más tranquila, entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía. - No es por ellos, es por ti, no quiero que te pase nada. - Su otra mano se deslizó por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi nuca y no tardó en encontrarse con la otra. Sentí una punzada intensa de dolor en el estómago cuando afianzó su agarre y su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, teniendo que tensarme. Ella se separó inmediatamente, mirándome de manera especulativa. - ¿Qué…?_

_-Estoy bien… - Insistí una vez más, intentando parecer tranquilo y sereno._

_-No es verdad… ¿Qué pasa, Edward? - Preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo. - Te han hecho daño y no me lo quieres decir. - Afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Dónde?_

_-Solo en la mejilla, solo ahí… - Dije evitando su mirada._

_-No me estás diciendo la verdad… - Respiró hondo. - ¿Qué te duele? - La miré sin emitir ni una sola palabra por lo que volvió a fruncir el ceño y se separó de mi, cogiendo su chaqueta._

_-Bella… no es nada…_

_-Llámame cuando te decidas. - Y cerró la puerta de mi habitación._

-¡Ey! ¿En qué piensas? - Me preguntó hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello y dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

-En nuestra primera discusión… - Ella rió, acariciando mi pecho desnudo. - Y en cómo reaccioné al instante en que cerraste la puerta. - Ella volvió a reír.

-Sí… Tenías una expresión tan ansiosa cuando me llamaste desde la puerta… - Le miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Quieres que vuelva con mi ataque de cosquillas? - Pregunté buscando de nuevo su cintura.

-No, no, no. - Dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el mismo, dejando un dulce beso en él. Yo deslicé mis manos por su cintura y la presioné contra mi.

-Mmm… - Murmuré acariciando con mi mano su muslo desnudo cuando rodeó mi cintura con su pierna. Ella volvió a reír. - ¿Puedo…? - Pregunté retirándome un poco para observarla, su mirada me miraba impaciente… - A ver… - Deslicé la mano que se había apropiado de su muslo por el mismo hasta llega a su cadera, rozando la tira de su tanga negro de encaje, mientras que mi rostro comenzaba a descender por sus pechos, aun resguardados en su camiseta. -espera…- Murmuré sobre su estómago.

-Edward… - Rió, provocando que una sonrisa traviesa se instalase en mis labios.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta y besé la piel expuesta que había entre este y su ropa interior.

-Edward… - Murmuró esta vez en tono más suplicante, desesperado, elevando un poco sus caderas, no pude evitar reír entre dientes y continuar besando su piel, subiendo a medida que me acercaba a su ombligo, con mis labios, su camiseta. - Por favor…

Mis labios se habían apropiado de su abdomen liso y ya estaba comenzando a olvidarme de la pequeña travesura que había pensado, hasta que sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y un suave gemido salió de sus labios. Volví a sonreír encantado por lo que era capaz de provocar en ella y exageré mis movimientos con los labios sobre aquel lugar, intentando evitar reír también cuando sus carcajadas inundaron mi habitación.

-¡Edward…! - Exclamó riendo. - Ya… ya no más…

Sin poder evitar ya reírme yo también aminoré mis movimientos con los labios y las manos, alzando mi cabeza para observarla. Sonreí cuando me fijé en sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello despeinado, cada día me parecía más irreal. Era una imagen tan sensual…

Mis manos terminaron por quitar su camiseta dejándola en ropa interior, y me acerqué a sus labios.

-Te estás portando muy mal… - Murmuró.

-Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi cara… - Frunció el ceño, dejando que sus manos se perdieran por la cinturilla de mi pantalón para desabotonarlo.

-No me burlaba de tu cara… - Besó mis labios. - Simplemente… me hace gracia recordar tu expresión ansiosa al llamarme. - Susurró sobre mis labios. - Cómo me amas… -Afirmó divertida.

-No sabes cuánto.

Llevaba torturándome desde hacía unos minutos, jugando conmigo, riéndose de algunos episodios que habíamos pasado, y yo le hacía pagar con cosquillas sus pequeñas e inocentes burlas. Suponía que debía estar tan ansiosa como yo, pues ya no ponía resistencia cada vez que mis manos intentaban despojarla de una prenda más. Aunque claro, ella a cambio quitaba una mía, dejándonos llevar por aquel juego de seducción, notando como poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se dificultaban hasta el punto en el que, cuando al fin quedamos completamente desnudos, nuestros labios no pudieron evitar encontrarse con la mayor de las necesidades.

Desde la primera vez que hice el amor con ella había sido especial, y nunca iba a arrepentirme de esperar a la persona indicada, quien siempre había sido ella.

Deslicé mi lengua por el hueco entre el valle de sus pechos, desviándome hacia uno de ellos, saboreando la dulce y suave piel expuesta solo para mi, notando como su respiración se sofocaba a medida que intensificaba mis movimientos con los dientes, mi lengua y mis labios. Estaba convencido de que jamás me cansaría de amarla, esta era una de mis actividades preferidas y estaba seguro de que nunca iba a dejar de serla.

-Edward… - Dejó escapar en un suspiro placentero.

Sus finas manos no dejaban de acariciar mi cabello, mi nuca y su pequeño cuerpo no dejaba de rozarse con el mío. Estaba sintiendo como mi miembro palpitaba demandante, cada vez me sentía más ansioso por sentir de nuevo ese calor mágico y hechizante que era capaz de hacerme viajar más allá de las estrellas, a aquel lugar del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero del que cada día era más devoto.

Una de mis manos, que se encontraba perdida en su cadera, comenzó a descender por su abdomen hasta llegar al lugar que bien sabía que le hacía enloquecer , mientras mis labios ascendían por su cuello, dejando húmedos besos hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo, ahogando el gemido que pretendía escapar de los mismos, cuando mis dedos consiguieron su cometido.

-Preciosa… - Susurré alejándome un poco de su rostro.

Me había vuelto un poco adicto en cuanto a observar sus gestos de placer, cada vez que mi mano la masajeaba de aquella manera tan íntima, y más cuando era sustituida por mi miembro, aunque siempre era más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos cuando eso sucedía.

-Edward… - Gimió.

-Sí.

-Por favor… - Suplicó en un hilo de voz.

Sonreí al darme cuenta una vez más de lo que yo era capaz de provocar en ella, satisfecho por el hecho de notar su ansia por sentirme dentro de ella. Con la respiración cada vez más agitada me acerqué hasta su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, y soltando un gemido junto a ella cuando sus manos dieron un apretón impaciente a mis nalgas.

-Quiero sentirte. - Susurré con voz ronca.

Rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, nos rodó quedando sobre mi y bendiciéndome con una hermosa y traviesa sonrisa se elevó sobre mis caderas, para introducirse, con mi ayuda, mi miembro.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación, cada vez me parecía más intensa. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se unían de esa forma me parecía estar en otra dimensión muy diferente, en la que solo existíamos ella y yo, y aquella sensación siempre era mejor que la vez anterior.

Con las manos a cada lado de su cadera y sintiendo como comenzaba a moverse sobre mi, intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos para contemplar y adorar su perfecta desnudez. Dudaba de que hubiese un cuerpo más precioso que el de Bella, y el verla así, tan perdida en el placer que mi cuerpo le estaba dando, tan sensual al verla disfrutar de aquella manera, me hacía corroborarlo de nuevo.

-No puedo más… Edward… - Gimió aumentando los movimientos y haciendo círculos, volviéndome loco.

Nunca habría imaginado que el sexo podría ser tan fantástico, aunque sabía que si lo sentía de aquella manera, también lo justificaba el hecho de que fuera con ella con quien lo hacía. Era algo tan íntimo y mágico que estaba seguro de que no hubiese podido hacerlo con nadie más que no hubiese sido mi Bella.

Sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse, haciéndome saber que estaba llegando a su ansiada cúspide, y ese simple pensamiento y hecho, que estaba sintiendo en carne propia, me hacía a mi mismo volverme loco del placer, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar con cada ola de placer hasta acompañarla.

-Te quiero. - Murmuró dejándose caer sobre mi con la respiración por las nubes.

-Y yo a ti, amor. - Intenté pronunciar.

La abracé con fuerza dejando besos en su coronilla, intentando que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran. Estar de esa forma con Bella era también uno de mis momentos preferidos; después de hacer el amor, quedarnos así, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos se tranquilizaban hasta quedar completamente relajados.

-Eres perfecta… - Murmuré dejando otro beso en su coronilla.

Su cabeza se irguió, me miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, y cuando estaba inclinándose para besarme…

-¡Edwardcito!

Bella dio un respingo sobre mi cuerpo y subió la sábana por puro reflejo, cubriéndose, gesto que me hizo soltar una carcajada, pues mi habitación estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? - Pregunté observando como Bella saltaba de la cama, dejándome cubierto por la sábana, y comenzaba a vestirse. Era claramente un objeto de distracción para mi, pero intenté concentrarme en la voz de campanillas que me llamaba.

-¿Pronto? ¡Faltan cuatro horas para que papá y mamá lleguen, los invitados no van a tardar en venir! Cuando Bella venga, hazla venir inmediatamente a mi habitación. ¡A estas horas tendría que estar lista! - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bella está aquí desde hace un rato. - La aludida se giró ipso facto en mi dirección mirándome con el ceño fruncido mientras se abrochaba el sujetador.

-¡Bella no te hagas la remolona y sal de una vez! - Gritó mi hermana.

-Espera Alice. - Pidió mi princesa comenzando a sonrojarse mientras se colaba los jeans.

-¡No tenemos todo el d…! - Se detuvo en seco durante un segundo, y después se escuchó una risita proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. - Vale, te espero en mi habitación.

-Qué vergüenza, seguro que se ha dado cuenta. - Me dijo un poco molesta terminando de ponerse la camiseta.

-¿Vergüenza? No es nada malo, además, no sabes si se ha dado cuenta. - Dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿Por qué tardo tanto en salir, entonces?

-Por que… - Me quedé pensativo y después la señalé con el dedo, haciéndole un gesto para que viniera dónde yo estaba. Me miró con el ceño fruncido en un principio, pero después sonrió y se acercó. - ¡Por qué te tengo prisionera! - Exclamé cogiéndola de la cintura y quedando sobre ella en un rápido movimiento. Ella rió mientras besaba sus labios.

-Edward… tengo que ir… si no quieres que tu… hermana me asesine. - Pronunció entre besos. Suspiré en su rostro y besé sus labios una vez más.

-Ve, anda, no quiero quedarme sin princesa. - Me sonrió dulcemente y me volvió a besar antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de mi habitación.

Esa misma noche, se celebraba el aniversario de bodas de mis padres en mi casa. Alice y yo les habíamos preparado una sorpresa para cuando volvieran de viaje y habíamos organizado una pequeña fiesta, invitando solo a los amigos y familiares más allegados.

Mi hermana se había levantado tempranísimo para comenzar a prepararlo todo, incluso había tenido que salir a por algunas cosas que había pensado en el último momento, por eso me había sorprendido que hubiese tardado tan poco.

Sonreí llegando a la ducha y dejando que el agua bañara mi cuerpo. Todo tenía más sentido en mi vida desde que Bella estaba conmigo, y si antes disfrutaba de las gotas de agua que sentía acariciar mi piel, desde que estaba con ella las disfrutaba más. Todo lo que me había parecido insignificante anteriormente se había vuelto importante, era increíble.

Decidí tomarme mi tiempo en la ducha, sabiendo a ciencia cierta, que mi hermana se tomaría su tiempo con Bella. Al ver el lazo rojo en mi muñeca cuando cogí el champú no pude evitar sonreír, ese objeto siempre había estado conmigo, y por eso ella, siempre había estado presente en mi corazón. Aun, a veces, me era imposible creer que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuese real, sobretodo cuando por algún lapso de tiempo ella se separaba de mi.

Salí de la ducha vistiéndome con traje de chaqueta para bajar pronto al comedor para encender la televisión hasta que el timbre sonó.

Jasper llegó antes para ayudarme a acabar de montar el equipo de sonido y hacer unas cosas que yo no sabía. Después de aquello, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y no tuve un minuto libre, deseando que mi hermana bajara al fin para poder ver a Bella, lo estaba deseando.

-La semana que viene, vendrá Leah. - Me informó Jake.

-Que bien, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? Rose y Emmett vendrán el mes que viene. - Le contesté.

-Este verano va a haber visitas agradables. - Comentó Jasper.

-Sí… Pues Leah vendrá dos semanas, después de todo no puedo pedir nada más. - Dijo cabizbajo. - Su padre me detesta, prácticamente.

Miré a Jasper. Jake había conocido al padre de Leah a finales de curso, cuando la fue a visitar, junto a su madre, por sorpresa. Su padre ni siquiera sabía que su hija tenía novio, y no fue de su agrado enterarse de ello cuando los vio besándose en la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Vamos Jake… seguro que todo pasa, así son todos los suegros. - Intentó animarle Jasper.

-Todos creo que no. - Dije alzando la ceja.

-Tú no viste a tu padre cuando comencé a salir con tu hermana, Edward. - Negué con la cabeza riendo, tenía razón.

-Ahí vienen las chicas. - Dijo Jake.

Me giré quedándome prendado de la belleza de mi novia cuando la vi enfundada en aquel traje negro que se aferraba a sus curvas con tanta insistencia. El fino encaje se dejaba notar por sobre la tela negra; el escote de palabra de honor, en forma de corazón, dejaba ver el principio de su canalillo, provocando que mi vista se quedara un poco más de lo necesario contemplando aquella preciosidad; sus piernas blancas, lucían de igual forma, gracias a que el largo del vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y aquellos zapatos de tacón las hacían parecer realmente irreales. Tragué saliva y vi en aquel instante como alguien pasaba su mano por mi cara, intentando hacer que volviera a la realidad.

-La vas a gastar de mirarla de esa forma. - Dijo Jake burlón. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido por su comentario, pero tenía que admitir que me la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Ella se había quedado con mi hermana, hablando con unos amigos de mis padres. Le había ofrecido la mano al Doctor Peters y a su esposa. Después se giró, mirando a su alrededor hasta detener su mirada en mi. Su cabello suelto al natural, enmarcaba su rostro, finamente maquillado; sabía que podía confiar en mi hermana. Estaba preciosa.

Se acercó, disculpándose con la pareja y dejando a mi hermana con ellos, acercándose a mi.

-Estas preciosísima. - Murmuré poniendo cada una de mis manos en su cintura. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-Tú también estás muy guapo. - Sonreí y me incliné hasta alcanzar su oído.

-Si no fuera porque sé que tu padre va a llegar de un momento a otro, te raptaría. - Susurré dejando un beso cargado de intenciones en su mejilla. Ella me miró sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Saludé a todos los invitados que habían llegado, presentándoles a Bella, hasta que en una de las veces que me giré vi al jefe Swan.

-¿Saludamos a tu padre? - Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú qué crees? - Negué con la cabeza y avancé hasta mis suegros.

-¡Hola, cariño! - La saludó Renee con un abrazo. - ¡Estás guapísima!

-Hola. - Saludé al jefe Swan, extendiendo mi mano.

-Hola, Edward. - Saludó, pero no tan serio como cuando Bella les anunció que estábamos saliendo. Su padre se mostraba más simpático desde que habíamos vuelto a Forks de vacaciones. -¿Cómo estás, chaval?

-Bien.

-¡Hola, Edward! Pero que guapo estás tú también. ¿No hacen una pareja preciosa, Charlie? - Preguntó Renee acercándonos a Bella y a mi. Sostuve la mano de mi novia, quien conmigo rió por el comentario. - Tus padres aun no han llegado, ¿cierto?

-No han llegado, pero ya no tardarán. - Dije echando un vistazo a mi reloj.

-Este vestido es precioso, Bella. ¿Te lo ha dejado Alice?

-Se lo he regalado. - Contestó mi hermana detrás de nosotros.

-¡Hola, cariño! - Saludó Renee.

Como supuse a los quince minutos, mis padres llegaron a casa, encontrándose con aquella sorpresa. La cara de sorpresa de mi madre fue inmortalizada por una foto que hizo Alice, así como también sus lágrimas por la emoción. Mi padre nos abrazó a mi hermana y a mi, al igual que mi madre, para darnos las gracias, y se disculparon unos minutos para cambiarse de ropa.

Caminé junto a Bella por el jardín trasero de la mano, en silencio. En esos momentos, la música suave, la simple caricia que mi pulgar le ofrecía a su dorso y la compañía de nosotros mismos era tremendamente placentera.

Nos detuvimos en un pequeño claro en el que no había gente, y vi como elevaba su cabeza mirando la luna, por lo que imité su gesto. Mi brazo aferro con más fuerza su cuerpo cuando ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho, e inspiré el dulce olor que desprendía su cabello.

-Me encanta estar así. - Confesó en un murmullo. - Escuchando los latidos de tu corazón y de fondo esa suave música. Esto es perfecto.

-A mi también me encanta. - Contesté pasando mi mano por su brazo y aferrándola más contra mi cuerpo. Después de unos segundos su cabeza se elevó, observándome con aquellos ojos que destilaban amor hacia mi persona. - ¿Sabes que te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi?

-Sí… me lo repites siempre, pero me encanta escucharlo. - Me sonrió. - Nunca vamos a separarnos, ¿verdad?

-Nunca, amor. Nunca te voy a dejar y espero que tú a mi tampoco.

-Nunca… Te amo. - Me dijo elevándose de puntillas.

-Y yo a ti. - Contesté inclinándome para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Ella siempre había sido la chica que había estado esperando. Por más que yo mismo me lo hubiese intentado negar alguna vez, ahora era capaz de darme cuenta del por qué nunca había podido enamorarme de otra chica; porque la indicada era ella.

* * *

_Ainsss... pues esto llegó a su fin, que penita mi Eddie... _

_Como ya os he dicho a algunas de vosotras siento el retraso, pero he estado súper liada con la universidad las dos últimas semanas antes de navidad... y con las navidades ya ni os digo! Así que espero que podáis perdonarme esta tardanza...Ahora subiré una** imágen del epílogo** así que si la quereis ver, podeis ir a mi perfil :)_

_Para a las que os interese, hace tiempo comencé a escribir algo de otra historia, aunque dudo mucho que empiece a subirlo ya, me esperan ahora exámenes y demás dentro de poco... así que aun no puedo decir cuándo la empezaré a subir, la verdad..._

_Y bueno, cerrando esta historia os deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas las lectoras... de verdad que no me canso de decir que sois estupendas :) Os quiero guapaas!_

_**Noe, TOXICULLEN, lexa0619, joli cullen, isabela91, Milhoja, Cullen Vigo, Jos WeasleyC, lady blue vampire, Lynn, ImPoly, BABYBOO27, Ally Masen, Tata XOXO, Julimuliluli De Cullen, EDWARD-BELLA-MASON, yasmin-cullen, **GRACIAS!_

_Un besote a todas y... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! **  
**_


End file.
